The Chemicals Between Us
by Last-Dragomir
Summary: Bo and Lauren are like your normal couple, ups and downs but depite of the headaches their love prevails. What happens when our beloved Doctor is sick? Bo tries to do everything in her power to help. Too bad this will bring the most UNEXPECTED of consequences! Will their love survive this? [Genderbend fic, Lauren/Bo, Doccubus, sex, violence and as usual lots of drama!]
1. Chapter 1

**Alright kiddos! I've been stewing on this story for quite some time now. This is a new thing I wanted to try and I** **TOTALLY** **understand it's not going to be everyone's cup of tea. Rest assured you'll get plenty of the Bo/Lauren action you all love and then we'll try some new things as well.**

 **BE AWARE: This is a GENDERBENDING fic where one of the ladies will at some point turn into a dude. There's a plot, storyline and reasons for this change and it'll help the story progress. As always BO/LAUREN is endgame in whatever form it presents itself to my imagination. However if some of you don't feel comfortable with this I completely understand.**

 **This will be a short fic, about 6-8 chapters at most so enjoy it while it's here!**

 **Shout out to my guinea pigs KT Carroll and rkrgrrl69. Of course last but never least to my lovely wife SuccubusShinnobi who** **convinced me out of retirement and encouraged me to continue writing.**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **Last_Dragomir**

 _Disclaimer: All Lost Girl characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just contributing with my own storylines and character development._

 **The Chemicals Between Us:**

I felt my death grip on the desk increase as I felt myself vibrating from my orgasm. The moan that came out of my lips was loud and strong and I could feel as Bo smiled against my skin and she quickened her pace wanting me to come completely undone.

"That's right baby" she encouraged as an orange flow traveled through our lips and I felt her push Chi into me.

I was too euphoric to protest and took it all in stride as I came over and over screaming Bo's name through my lips like a prayer. The Succubus held me close burying her nose in my neck nuzzling the soft skin there with a small sigh. It was bliss, until it wasn't.

Suddenly like a slap across the face, I felt Bo's drained and tired body beside me as she threw her head back in exhaustion. I groaned and almost cried at the knowledge that it was my fault that she was in such a laboured state. I pushed myself off the desk disgusted with myself. What kind of Fae was I that I couldn't could keep myself full, let alone satisfy my girlfriend…

"Baby, please don't" Bo begged as she tried to pull herself up but I saw the trouble she had staying upright, her smile forced, her semblance pale.

"Don't Bo. We've been through this, I just can't live with myself after I've drained you in such a way. I mean, I'm supposed to be a caregiver, a healer and I'm destroying you!" I said disgusted with myself.

"Lauren this is not your fault. You have a condition, you're trying to fix it." She reasoned but I shook my head.

Truth was no matter what she said I felt inadequate as a Fae, as a Doctor and as a lover. I was tired of the endless cycle. Since I couldn't feed properly anymore, I would be in danger of starving if it wasn't for Bo constantly feeding me her own Chi to keep me fed. Problem was that with me not able to produce my own life force I couldn't exactly replenish Bo's. I had to painfully accept the fact that she had to eat on the side to sustain not only herself but us both. I hated depending on her in such a way and it made me feel constantly pained over the situation.

Don't get me wrong, Bo and I loved each other very much. We had gone through a countless plethora of hardships and yet here we were. I was just scared this would be the straw that would break the camel's back. I wouldn't want to be in this infinite cycle of torture with Bo, I couldn't do that to her with my soul intact despite of my love for her. It was because of my love for her that I couldn't continue in such a path.

"You need to go Bo… you gave me too much." I observed through clenched teeth.

"Lau… please babe." She whispered and I shook my head.

"I… I have to go…" I rushed as I pulled up my underwear and pants in a hurry and wordlessly left the small staff room where I would nap between hospital shifts.

I rushed into the floor and found the nurses station quickly immersing myself into the rounds I had ahead. I didn't have a group of students until further notice so it would all be research towards my feeding mishap in the lab and rounds at the hospital until further notice. I welcomed the work to occupy my mind yet the more I worked the more drained I became.

Things weren't always like this and I remember us being very very happy before this all happened. Bo and I had met at a social the new young Ash was throwing to intermingle the sides. I thought he had good intentions but as far as I was concerned the fact couldn't be ignore that Evony was a giant pain in the ass. As for Bo, I remember knowing the minute I laid eyes on her that I was smitten.

 _I usually didn't come to these parties but Trick had insisted I needed to get out more. I was always in the lab doing one thing or another and couldn't take myself away from my responsibilities long enough to indulge social gatherings. I'd often have a pint or two at the Dhal, Trick's bar with my friend Dyson but that was about as far as it got. I would go in briefly and go back into my books until Trick had called me and insisted I'd come back._

 _He was an old friend of my Father's they used to barter way back in the day. He had basically watched me grow up and although he was saddened I had chosen the dark like my parents we still remained great friends. I caught his eye as I strolled to his table. The man looked dazzling in his vintage suit and when he reached for my hand he kissed it with the utmost class._

" _Lauren, you look gorgeous it's so good to see you child." He voiced with great happiness._

" _Thanks Trick, it took me a long time to find a dress I liked." I confessed with a chuckle._

 _I had bought the purple halter dress after much debate. I wanted to look good but I didn't want to look trashy and I felt the dress could walk the fine line between the two._

" _Wow" I heard the soft voice behind me and turned to see Dyson with a dark haired vixen._

 _She had a black dress on that fit her like a glove and accentuated her every curve. Her skin looked soft and smooth and as my eyes drank her in her smile grew tenfold. I blushed under her stare as she practically undressed me with her eyes before I could hear Trick talking beside me._

" _Ah… Finally Lauren, you get to meet my granddaughter Ysabeau." He mentioned proudly._

" _Call me Bo." Her voice sent a wave of heat between my thighs as she captured my eyes and shook my hand._

" _A pleasure to meet you." I replied holding her gaze feeling this electric reaction surround us, it was exhilarating._

" _Pleasure is all mine. Not every day you get to meet a gorgeous Doctor, it's a girl's dream come true." She joked and I blushed harder._

I closed my eyes as I remembered how exquisite our evening had been. We had ended up pressed against one another in a library while she pinned me to the wall. The night had been filled with the sexual tension, her gazing and our eyes meeting one another's in the utmost delicious way. In the end she was a lady and escorted me out without laying a finger on me promising to meet up with me after we exchanged phone numbers.

Those days were gone now and I regretted having to live in the memories of when I felt happy and sufficient for the woman I loved. We had been almost inseparable since then, when my illness started Bo was more than willing to pitch in and help me feed. From then on as my condition progressed it turned into more and more frequent that I took from her, until we were left in this situation. Bo never denied me anything and this was no exception. It was partially what tore me apart so much.

With my work shift done I got showered and changed quickly making my way out of the building. The soft glow of dawn hit my face and calmed my heart. I had been unreasonably upset at Bo and hadn't treated her right lately. I had become impatient with my progress on my own research and hated the fact that I was so close yet nothing was working.

I had been toying around with Bo's cells using her genetic material to render a serum using her regeneration ability. I had modified the serum a couple of times injecting myself, yet no improvement had been made. I hated to be my own guinea pig but I had no choice if I had any hope of salvaging my relationship with Bo.

As I walked through the front door of what they called an apartment my heart clenched. Bo was asleep in the couch covered by her kimono, her hand was on her chest as the other outstretched to an empty bottle of wine. I frowned and sighed as I approached her, remorse heavy on my mind. I caressed her face to brush a strand of hair off it, she was truly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. Her eyes suddenly fluttered to life and her smile grew like a supernova.

"Hey" she whispered as her face grew happy and it hurt me even more how I had treated her.

"Hi babe." I whispered gently. "How about we go to bed, it's very early morning and I know you can get more sleep."

"Only if you promise to hold me." She half whispered half whined adorably.

"I always do baby." I reassured as she smiled once more.

I led her to the room we shared most of the time. My apartment had been long since abandoned for nights at Bo's yet I didn't want to give it up. It gave me a sense of independence I wasn't ready to let go yet, it wasn't from Bo particularly but more so in life. Bo had constantly asked and wanted me to move in with her, or to a whole new place altogether but I just knew right now I wasn't in the best mental state. I couldn't give her the life she wanted just yet.

As we peeled off our clothes I couldn't help my eyes as they traveled along Bo's body. I felt the edge of arousal rise within me and I hummed my appreciation at her sight. She looked at me through half lidded eyes with a mischievous smile and I knew I was done for.

Before I could give in the front door was banged on insistently. I groaned as she chuckled and since I still had some sweats on I threw a shirt on and set out to see who had the misfortune of angering me so early in the morning. I stomped down the stairs and made a beeline for the door practically tearing it off its hinges. A short dark haired man looked at me with a scowl and I returned it already pissed off at the intruder.

"What do you want?" I barked and his scowl deepened as a dreamy look replaced it.

"I'm here to see the love of my life, Bo." I rolled my eyes, here we go again.

"Listen buddy, it was a one-time thing ok? You need to leave me AND MY GIRLFRIEND alone now." I was irritated, this hadn't happened in a while.

"Well, who are you to speak for her? She obviously isn't satisfied with you if I rocked her world a few hours ago, step aside chump!" he huffed entitled and I grew enraged.

"Get the fuck out of this house before I kick your ass. I am her woman, I can very damn well please her and don't need your greasy dick to do it, now scram!" I barked forcefully as he glared at me intensely.

"So COCKY… let's see if that's still true with some grease of your own you fucking bitch." He muttered under his breath perplexing me before turning on his heels and leaving.

I groaned frustrated and noticed Kenzie sitting at the kitchen table in the middle of her cereal. I had no idea when she had walked in on the whole debacle. She looked at me with amused eyes as she shook her head slightly.

"What the fuck?" she chuckled and I huffed.

"People… fucking people Kenzie!" she nodded at my statement as I rushed upstairs ready to jump into bed with Bo, sex already gone from my mind.

As soon as I got to the room I felt myself pinned against the wall. Well before I could eloquently explain why I was not in the mood, her gorgeous frame dropped to her knees as she eagerly bit my centre through the fabric of my sweats. I groaned as I pushed my head back into the wall, my senses in high gear and my resolve completely gone as I moistened instantly.

My hands tangled on her hair as I felt her hook her digits into the hem of my pants and underwear tugging eagerly. I felt a cool breeze for a second arousing me even more before her mouth eagerly found my centre lapping away at my juices. The scream that tore off my throat was loud as her tongue expertly ran the length of my heat. My fingers dug into her hair and pulled her closer as she stiffened her tongue and entered me deeply. My eyes rolled in ecstasy and I moaned loudly while she mirrored the moan.

I was panting and a shimmer of sweat covered my body as I rocked my hips against her mouth. She had pulled my leg over her shoulder for more access when I felt my muscles tighten in my belly as the impending orgasm snuck up on me.

"Oh fuck Bo" I moaned as I felt myself lose all control.

She lapped now eagerly and hungrily and I came undone quite a few times. After I had lost count and I couldn't possibly take any more I pushed her away as I leaned against the wall to brace my swaying frame. She looked up at me with mischievous eyes before giving it a last kiss and pulling me into her arms. She tried to 'feed' me but I refused. After the visitor we had I didn't want her to have to feed again today. She was surprised but let me deny her.

I pushed her into the bed feeling a renewed energy from her naked body. She truly was a sight to behold and I noticed myself grow hungry for the brunette. After one last push her knees found the back of the bed and she fell back with a giggle. I closed the gap between us and kissed her fervently grinding my body against hers. She moaned loudly and I gripped her hips digging into her skin eagerly. I traveled my way down her delicious body towards her wetness paying special attention to her nipples just the way she liked it. Before long I was lost lapping away at her sweetness and hungrily I devoured her as her screams filled the room.

By the time she pulled my face up and kissed me hard I had seen her eyes flash blue several times. I was sweaty, sore and tired but boy was I happy, I could see she had fed from our romp and that made my mind quiet down. I collapsed on top of Bo completely drained as I smiled and kissed her cheek with a wide smile. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me humming her approval of our closeness.

"Your tongue is like magic" she husked and turned to face me kissing my lips again.

"I'm glad the Succubus agrees, very high compliment." I noted with a smile and right then and there I knew the kid at the door had nothing on me.

"I'm not happy that you refused your feed though" she whispered gently as I smiled at her reassuringly.

"It's only one feed love I'll be alright. Besides I wanted this to be just you and I like we were before. I know I lost a lot of myself after the stress of my condition and I know it's unfair how I've treated you lately. I'm sorry I lost sight of what's important." I apologized sincerely as she stared into my eyes seeing the sincerity of it.

"I'd like to start anew Lauren, just you and I and this unrelenting love we feel for one another." She whispered and I nodded happily.

"I'd like that as well." I confirmed.

"When I come back from that case with Tamsin let's aim to work things out." She smiled beautifully at me and I returned it capturing her lips in mine softly.

Sleep must've gotten me shortly after. I groaned as I felt the light hit me harshly in the face. I felt sore and _off_ for some reason my head splitting with a headache as my throat screamed in discomfort. I smacked my lips together, the taste of Bo lingering in my mouth and I smiled thinking about the Succubus last night. Suddenly something felt weird and I scratched my face feeling my jaw itch. I hoped I hadn't gotten a rash, I hated the smell of ointment on my face.

My heart hammered as I felt the soft bristle and cover of hair. I slapped my face a few times feeling around and noticing indeed it felt like hair. I panicked and threw the covers off me to run towards the bathroom but was met by a raging erection between my legs. I moaned and groaned at the sight in frustration and confusion as I closed my eyes tightly and opened them back up repeatedly. _I needed to wake up!_

I ran into the bathroom and panting I threw a wild look at the mirror and screamed in horror in a deep rough voice. I touched my hard muscled chest and almost wept at the absence of my breasts. _How could this be!?_ I was panicking so I ran to the bedside and grabbed my phone in a hurry. I couldn't tell Bo, she had left this morning after a passionate romp in bed with me as a **woman**. Also, I had no idea or clue how this even happened and until I found some answers I wouldn't tell my Bo. I dialed the next number that could help me in this case and waited.

I winced as I looked down desperately at the erection I had sustained. This was Bo's fault, I couldn't stop thinking about her and her body. The feeling left me and I felt myself limping slightly as the voice reached my ears. _Thank God, I'm not gay!_ Not that I had a problem with it but it would've been problematic if that had translated as well.

"What's up Doc? Are you there?" Dyson's voice came jovially as I could hear the buzzing's of the precinct behind him.

"Dyson." My voice sounded so deep and foreign and I was horrified to realize I had a bit of an accent.

"Who is this? Where's Lauren?" Dyson was on high alert now and I looked at the ceiling trying to compose myself.

"It's me, Lauren." My voice was unrecognizable and I didn't blame his suspicion. "I don't know how but… but I have a huge penis between my legs."

My frustration poured within my words and I tried to anatomically recollect how to get rid of this erection problem first. I would die if I had to give myself some sort of relief.

"What the Fae?" he sounded confused, as he should be "Prove that you're the Doctor."

"You went with Bo through her dawning and almost fucking died." I responded more aggravated than I should've been. _Was that testosterone?_

"Oh. My. God." He gasped and I nodded looking through drawers to find some pants.

"I need your help, I can't tell Bo. I gotta crash somewhere while I figure out how to revert myself. I just need some time, run some tests." I rushed and I could hear the disapproval in his voice.

"No. Absolutely not. You're not running away Lewis." Dyson hissed at me and I sighed.

In seconds there was a loud scream at the bedroom doorway and I turned to see Kenzie there standing terrified and confused.

"LAUREN! OH MY GOD LAUREN THERE'S A NAKED DUDE IN THE HOUSE" she yelled panicked looking around for what I assumed was a weapon.

"Who the fuck are you buddy? What are you doing in our house?" she spat before bellowing again "LAUREN!"

I cringed and grabbed the sheets to cover my privates and heard Dyson laugh on the phone that I had forgotten on my ear.

"Is that Kenzie?" He laughed even harder and Kenzie zoned into the phone hearing the man.

"Dyson?" she whispered confused and I offered her the phone as I looked around for clothes.

Kenzie took the phone after giving me a weary look and listened as her eyes grew wide and her jaw fell lack. I guess I was not the only one stumped by the whole situation. I passed by the mirror on the dresser and took a good look at myself. I still looked like me, I was strikingly still me. My sandy blonde hair was shaggy and looked unkempt reaching my ears while my beard was blonde as well but grown slightly and scruffy. I hated the fact that I looked like a stoner version of Dyson with this beard. I needed to get rid of it, of all of this right now.

It didn't help that my chest looked like it was sculpted from chiseled marble. My pectorals were huge and my abs were like a washboard, my deltoids, biceps and triceps were also well defined and I realized I looked like a very athletic man. I knew I liked to keep myself healthy and well taken care of as a woman, I hit the gym regularly but besides my strong arms and my flat stomach no muscle was ever defined. Yet my male anatomy was extremely well fit and I could even see the lines that defined my pelvis. I had a very broad build and if I didn't know any better I could bet I would be able to do some physical sport like MMA or hockey with this frame.

I shook my head astounded, I didn't understand or believe how this happened. I had gone to bed a few hours definitely a woman. I grabbed a hoodie from the floor and struggled into it feeling it struggle against my frame as I zipped it up.

"YOU'RE MEANING TO TELL ME THAT THIS HUNK VANILLA MUFFIN IS THE DOCTOR?" I winced and chuckled in spite of myself at Kenzie. Leave it to her to lift the mood with a single comment.

I found a pair of scrub pants I had left here and pulled those on with a struggle feeling my junk fit in uncomfortably. I sighed and closing my eyes tightly I grabbed it in my hand and readjusted it. Despite my panic and bizzare confusion I was very curious of what was going on. I looked anatomically correct, everything seemed to function properly and I could feel myself no different and no less Fae than before so I assumed that I was essentially still me.

When I turned around Kenzie was there looking at me dumbfounded as I towered over her. She licked her lips before shaking her head and smiling.

"I can't fucking believe this doc!" she seemed amused with the whole situation while I worried about Bo.

"Is Dyson still on the line?" I asked as my voice came through with a distinctive French accent.

"Oh my God! Can you get any hotter?" she practically swooned.

"Kenzie!" I reprimanded and she laughed.

"What!? I didn't know you EVER had a French accent!" she mentioned taking a look at me up and down.

"I worked very hard to practice my English growing up so it kind of fell away." I admitted as I shoved my hands in my pockets. I felt so BIG.

"You need new threads and Dyson hung up. I'm taking you to St. Laurent mall so you can get some proper fitting clothes." She pointed at me.

"I hate St. Laurent." I frowned as the heavy accent wrapped around the last word as Kenzie gasped.

"Oh My God! _Lau-raunt_ " she mocked and I rolled my eyes trying to adjust a wondering lock behind my ear realizing I no longer had such long hair. "That's your name now!"

"What's wrong with Lawrence?" I countered and she shook her head.

"NO! You're _Lau-raunt_ now" she mocked again "Bo will love it!"

"It'll be a mouthful for her." I admitted as Kenzie grinned devilishly looking me up and down.

"That's not the only mouthful she'll get. Boy are you hung." She laughed and I gasped horrified.

"Kenzie!" I admonished once more my voice sounding a bit more forceful than I had intended.

"Geez, calm your pecs Doc!" she rolled her eyes as we started leaving the house. "We'll get you a coffee along the way."

Kenzie blasted the radio while we went towards the mall. I was grateful she wasn't the usual chatterbox she liked to be since it gave me time to think. I felt so big and powerful in this body it was ridiculous. I couldn't believe I had woken up as a male. I mean, all your friends at one time ask you and one another what they would do in such dilemma but to be living it? I shook my head in disbelief.

In a sense I didn't freak out much because I was Fae and I knew strange things sometimes happen. I didn't believe I was any part shifter and if so I would probably be very upset at my mother for forgetting to mention such important detail. I had been told at some point Dyson, Kenzie, Hale, some ex of Dyson and Bo all changed bodies among other Fae and lived literally in each other's skin for a few hours so weird things weren't uncommon. There had to be some sort of explanation for such a thing.

A few shops later and a coffee and some bacon as well I looked at myself in the mirror happily. Kenzie had agreed that I needed to lose the beard and the shag. She had taken me to a small barber shop here in the mall and I had to admit getting a hot shave was unbelievable. I left a nice trimmed short stubble at Kenzie's insistence that I looked rugged. My hair was cut short and stylish at the top with a nice even fade on the sides and back. I liked the length at the top and the part on my side made me look very sophisticated. I wasn't happy I was a man, but I was happy I looked handsome and kept. I was really comfortable in the baby blue button down the small goth had chosen for me and royal blue fitted boat shorts. Finding shoes had been a problem but we finally found a store that carried my size and got me the most comfortable boat shoes.

The shopping trip helped me calm my fleeing thoughts. Kenzie and I had bonded over our shopaholic personalities and I loved that she was helping me look good as a guy as well. Kenzie had talked me out of running away and reminded me that Dyson wouldn't help me unless I promised to tell Bo. I had requested he helped my learning curve of being a male until I could figure out how to turn back into myself. I couldn't spend this much time out of the lab, I needed to desperately work on my serum, yet I knew I couldn't very well walk in like this.

"So the tailor will deliver the suits to our house and your new wardrobe should be there in about an hour. You have about three hours to get your whole man she-bang going on before Bo gets home." Kenzie reminded me.

"I have such little time." I mused as I crushed a plate of poutine.

"I don't understand why you want to learn this so quickly Laurent, I mean, you're just a dude." She shrugged and I shook my head vehemently.

"I peed the ceiling this morning from the raging boner I had. I'm NOT talking to Bo without some basics." I deadpanned as I took another bite. "Have you seen the woman?"

"Jeezus Lauren..nt!" she corrected "I hope you cleaned that shit up… and ARE YOU EVER GOING TO STOP EATING!?"

"whut?"I mumbled between bites.

"It's your fourth meal since we've been here man!" she hit my shoulder as I barely felt it.

"I'm just STARVING, I think this body requires more food than my woman one. The biology of my body is different than before and it has a higher metabolism rate than I normally had. I inevitably need to see Bo soon." I blushed as she squealed.

"You are adorable when you blush. If I didn't know you were taken doc!" she jested and I chuckled as she slapped my shoulder and I barely felt it again. "Seriously though, I don't understand your star trek talk so save it."

After the mall she dropped me off at Dyson's. I stood by the door while I ruffled my hair feeling oddly comforted by the short length. The door swung open before I knocked and my eyes grew wide realizing it was Dyson's human girlfriend Alycia. I cleared my throat and stretched out my hand.

"Hi…erm… I'm Laurent and I'm here to see Dyson." I just didn't think I would get used to this voice.

I was taken aback while the woman laughed and gave me a gentle shove.

"I know it's you Lauren, come on in, Dyson's in the kitchen." She smiled and I blew out hot air in relief.

I could see Dyson's son Mark lounging on the couch as I came in. He glanced up giving me a look over and whistled as he looked on towards the TV once more. I navigated towards the kitchen where I found Dyson waiting for me with a shot of rum. Yes please!

"You make me want to fight you." He offered as I walked in and I felt anger come up quickly from somewhere within me at the challenge. "You want to fight me too. Means we're both Alphas, good job Lauren, you're a fucking badass."

We both laughed and toasted as we threw our drinks back. In no time I was explaining how I had peed the whole ceiling this morning and Dyson's boisterous laughter filled the room.

"Well I'm sorry to say that doesn't go away. ALTHOUGH, it helps incredibly if you have sex the night before." He assured me and I nodded making a mental note.

"By the way, when are you telling Bo?" he asked curiously and I sighed.

"Thought about tonight when she gets back. I mean if I'm there she'll see me inevitably so I don't want to beat around the bush." I explained as I felt strung up and energetic for some reason.

"Why am I so hyped up?" I asked curiously and he laughed.

"It's the sudden change from estrogen to testosterone, if you were a guy who went through puberty you'd be used to the hype by now and just ignore it." He explained and I grumbled.

"I feel like I'm might get into a fist fight at any minute."

"Completely normal." He chuckled.

After a few basics like my favourite, how to tuck your boner into your pants for discretion, Dyson gave me a few pointers when it came to social interaction. He had noticed my movements had been too feminine but that was all the experience I had. I focused on these subtle changes and tried to apply them. This is why Dyson was my friend, he always knew how to get me engaged into learning and that on itself fed me for the first time in a long time.

By the time I got home Kenzie had left to see Hale. The house was quiet while I had it to myself and I decided that now would be a good time to relax and really internalize what I was going through. I decided to take a shower before Bo got home and I had to break her the news. Truth be told I was scared, rather terrified that Bo would turn me away. It was a small possibility but a possibility non-the-less. We had just declared so many promises we wanted to abide and here was dear ol' Fae life throwing us yet another curve ball.

As I entered the room I saw Kenzie had left me a tailored suit laid out on top of the bed with a note. I chuckled as I read it and sat on the bed carefully before taking my shoes off. I noticed as more time passed by my movements were slightly more stronger; brutish some would call it but I still had my steady hands that got me to the Doctorate. One by one I shed my clothing and walked into the bathroom in big strides. It was so weird feeling my junk hit my thighs constantly. It was very odd to feel anything attached down there, when your reproductive organs were always internal and all of the sudden you are external it's jarring to say the least.

As a habit I sat on the toilet to pee and stood up in a flash horrified. My balls had touched the cold stagnant water. I breathed to not go into a panic making a mental note to NEVER EVER sit again. I groaned knowing with my extra appendage I'd have some adjustments to do in the bathroom for sure. I walked to the shower passing by the full length mirror and stopped.

I looked at myself naked for the first time since it had all happened. This was it, I was definitely a male and there was nothing wrong with it aside the fact that we didn't know how it had happened. I was a perfect male specimen now, my thick thighs looked like I could bench press Bo and all of the sudden there it went. Scientifically seeing myself getting an erection was impressive. I had never told anybody but I had not experimented with boys before realizing I was a lesbian so THIS was the first penis I was seeing besides some porn Bo wanted to try. Let's say I was extremely lucky in my doctorate. I was secretly fascinated with how it worked and this morning's panic had not let me indulge in my curiosity.

I knew I didn't want to touch myself, the mere thought of it was putting the lesbian in me off. I decided to shower myself and as the hot water hit my chest I moaned at the feeling against my swollen organ. I had heard of the over sensitiveness of these things while in this state, yet feeling it was another different beast. I groaned hard as my hand flew to where I needed the most as I leaned my forehead against the tile my instincts kicked while my hand worked its own magic as I whimpered pitifully through with my now deep voice.

With a jump I realized in horror the door had been swung open and Bo had come into the bathroom. By the half smirk that adorned her face before the confusion set in I could tell she was coming to ravage me in the shower. I groaned as the thought made me even harder and at the intrusion my hands flew to my chest as if I still had breasts. When my hands hit my pecs instead I rushed to cover my penis with my hands barely making a dent in the image.

"Who the fuck are you buddy, and why are you in my shower? Where's my girlfriend?"

Her eyes were that electric shade of blue and I knew I was in a head of trouble. How could I start to explain all this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone with the warm welcome to this new journey. I am very happy for the reception this fic has gotten and I promise it won't be in vain. There is a plethora of reasons why I chose Lauren instead of Bo and the one that won over everything was the plot and storyline. Where I could take this fic changed drastically with which of the ladies I chose and ultimately Lauren won for many many reasons including the comical relief to an otherwise heavy story. As always I can't wait to see your opinions in the reviews after this chapter. I love reading each and every one of your theories, compliments and even critics. Happy reading.**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **Last_Dragomir**

 _Disclaimer: All Lost Girl characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just contributing with my own storylines and character development._

 **Chemicals Between Us**

 **Chapter 02:**

"Can you get out please?" my voice was thick with desire and it came out slightly more forceful than I had intended to.

"No! Where's my girlfriend? Why are you in the bathroom?" she spat as I shut off the water and reached for my towel "Don't you dare use my babes towel."

I drew a sigh and gave her a level look as I reached for said towel and wrapped it around my torso flinching at the contact against my eyebrow furrowed in anger but it was now with all this pent up sexual energy I had been carrying around all day that I realized how tired I really was. I couldn't look at Bo, her image bringing me more arousal than I could handle at the moment.

I listened as she groaned frustrated and as I was about to pass her to leave the room her hand landed on my firm chest to stop me. Our eyes met and I could see the wheels in her head turning as she licked her lips. I took a deep breath trying to compose myself. It was as if the big white marble and blue tiled bathroom wasn't big enough for the both of us at the moment and I felt constricted.

"I… who are you?" her voice was barely a whisper "You're lighting up like a firework, like my girlfriend does…"

"I know, no matter what body I am in I still want you no less Ysabeau." My voice came out raspy but the way I had worded myself made her eyes go wide as if realization had struck her.

"What…" her eyes searched mine and I could see recognition as she scanned over my features.

I let my eyes avert from her own at the first sight of horror in them. She had finally grasped that it was me it seemed. I just wanted to lay down, go to bed and wake up normal again. I wanted my life back, it wasn't perfect and I was sick, but it was mine.

"I'm sorry… I don't know how it happened." I shook my head as I towered over Bo more than I usually did.

"Lauren?" her voice trembled as her hand hesitated as if she wanted to touch me herself but in a second she pulled back filling me with pain.

"I don't know what I was thinking waiting to tell you… tell you what?" I chuckled bitterly "This is absurd, I have no business here right now. I'm going home."

I pushed past her softly but I felt her hand grip my bicep tightly as she turned me around using her Succubus strength. I didn't counter, I was too tired for anything and now my heart was heavy and my mind was clouded. Before I knew it she had crashed her lips against mine, the softness of her lips, the familiarity of her tongue running over my bottom lip made me moan deeply as I opened my mouth and pulled her closer wrapping my arms around her strongly. Our tongues danced with one another in the warmth of our mouths and in this moment I was home, I was me. She pulled away making me whimper and she smiled gently at the sound as her hand came up to caress my cheek.

"Jesus, it really **IS** you." She whispered and I sighed nodding slightly.

"It's me Bo-beep." I gave her a boyish smile with the nickname I was only allowed to use and she shook her head in disbelief.

"When I saw your aura, I could recognize it… the intensity of it was still you but I was so confused at seeing you like _**this**_. Yet you taste the same, your lips are as soft as they've always been, your mouth is just as I remember it this morning… How… how can this be?" she pondered and I dropped my head in frustration.

"I… I don't know what happened or how to fix it." The tremble in my voice sounded as foreign as I imagined the quivering of my chin looked like.

"Oh Lau come here." She breathed pulling me into her arms as I tried to fold my big frame into her embrace. "we'll figure out how to get you back in no time."

"Sometimes I hate being Fae, this is bullshit." I snarled a bit as my temper rose.

"Calm your testosterone there baby," she chuckled as she played with my hair softly.

"uh… babe…" I tried clearing my throat as Bo pulled me closer.

"What? You suddenly won't let me hold you 'cause you're a man now?" Bo whispered in my ear and I closed my eyes letting out a shaky breath.

It was then that my hardness pressed against Bo's thigh and I heard her silk chuckle ring in my ear. It left me with a renewed hunger that I couldn't quite reign in as my hands tightened around Bo's now smaller frame. She was as perfect as ever and just in my other body we fitted like puzzle pieces that belonged with one another. My hands were just the right size to hold the swell of her hip as the other was full with her ass. Bo's hands ran down my collarbone as I swallowed thickly as my whole body became lit with a fire for this woman unlike anything I had ever felt.

"Mmm I see what's going on in here." Bo's whisper made me grunt as her hand trailed down my abs. "I **have** to say Lau… you've translated quite well into a man."

"Not by choice." I reminded her as I closed my eyes in an attempt at self-control.

I didn't want this body, I didn't want to have sex in it, I loved being a woman and the feelings that entailed. Yet I was such a weak being when it came to Bo no matter what body. She was a Succubus after all, and I wasn't privy to her charms…much less in this unknown body I thought as I opened my eyes again. The moment her eyes met mine it was as if she could read my mind and her eyes softened as she pulled away slightly.

"Hey…" Bo whispered as she pulled my chin towards her as she leaned up for a quick kiss of my lips. "We'll find a solution to this like we do to everything that comes out way."

"I don't like being a man." I grumbled moodily as she gave a laugh and pushed away from me with a smirk.

"I get that honey, I mean; I would be pretty pissed to wake up in your situation." Bo rolled her eyes and I could tell she was amused.

"You fell in love with a woman… I'm a lesbian for fucks sakes!" my deep voice contrasted with my words as well as my erection.

"I fell in love with you Lau and your beautiful soul. I'm a succubus baby a bisexual one at that. I am happy as long as you're happy and to be quite honest the **only** reason I'm not jumping your sexy as hell bones right now is the fact that I know you're not happy." Bo explained sweetly with a smile.

"Now what?" I asked with a sigh as I tried to relax.

"Now we go talk to Trick and see what he knows that could cause this to happen. He's like the Fae Wikipedia or whatever." Bo joked as I nodded standing up but she shook her head in disapproval.

"No babe. You have to take care of that." She smiled pointing at my erection through the towel as her eyes flashed blue momentarily. "I won't touch you until you're happy in your own skin again babe but you **have** to relieve yourself before you get blue balls or something along the likes."

With that and a wink she walked out of the bathroom leaving me with this huge problem. I wanted Bo so bad but not like this and even if she could see me as me I couldn't. I was sure we could find a solution quite quickly and then I could be my woman self.

After about half an hour I came into the living room in my suit blushing deeply knowing Bo knew what I had been up to. It was weird at first but slowly- much like urinating- instinct took over. I had gotten lost in how good it actually felt as opposed to what I was doing and before I knew it I had made a mess all over the bathroom which I took way too long to clean. I felt sluggish and worn afterwards and I was slightly embarrassed I lasted so shortly. Even if I didn't want to be a guy I didn't want to be useless in bed.

"Wow." Bo smiled as I came into the room with a pair of dressy shorts and moccasins while a white long sleeved button down covered my massive frame.

"I thought a suit would be a bit much to go to the Dal." I admitted with a smile running my hand through my short blonde hair.

"Wow Lauren- - wait… I can't call you that." Bo furrowed her brow as she closed the distance between us.

"His name is Laurent" Kenzi corrected as she waltzed into the living room taking us in. "Wow you guys make like a porn adonises kind of couple."

"Fuck off." I laughed as they both looked at me in amused astonishment.

"Even his laugh makes me quiver. As if she-he has an accent." Bo declared as I felt proud of myself for the first time in this damn body.

"Well enough with the Brangelina we gotta hit the road I told Hale I'd meet him at the Dal with the likes of the two of you." Kenzi offered as Bo hooked her arm on mine while Kenzi led us out the door.

"I thought you were with Hale for the day." I commented as she rolled her eyes.

"He got a case so he had to run. We're meeting later at the Dal." Her tone held contempt for her boyfriend's job.

"And who am I supposed to be? I mean, what if we fix this tomorrow? I really don't want people remembering me for turning into a guy once." I muttered sullenly as Kenzi laughed and Bo stared at me in shock before getting in the car.

"Out of all your accomplishments in human and Fae medicine alike, you honestly think you'll be remembered as the woman who was a man for a bit?" Bo asked in disbelief as I felt my face redden.

"I guess…" I mumbled as Bo laughed.

The Dal was obviously packed and all eyes were on me AKA the newcomer. It didn't help that Bo practically tore the flirty smile off the first girl that approached me. It was no secret that Bo and I-Doctor Lauren Lewis- were and 'item' so for her to be so protective over a new guy was raising some excitement. I tried to 'blend in' sitting at the bar with Kenzie while Bo went off to look for Trick. The Succubus was starting to get feisty and angry at every turn since I was getting so much attention. Mark came up and served Kenzie and I two shots with an inconspicuous wink towards me.

"What should I call you bruh?" Mark smiled widely pouring me a beer as well.

"I'm Laurent, nice to meet you." I offered my hand and he shook it full on with amusement.

"Of course! How clever, did Kenzie come up with that? It totally sounds like your doing." He accused the young goth as she swatted him away with a smile.

"No comment. I am innocent until proven guilty thank you very much!" Kenzie affirmed further implicating herself with her words.

"How are you liking the lifestyle so far Laurent?" Mark asked mischievously as I gave him a stern look.

"I'll be happier when it's resolved. Let's just say that." I admitted as Kenzie laughed cheering with me as we downed our shots.

"For every woman's sake here and maybe a few guys, I hope that's soon. Wondersnatch has been insufferable since we got here." Kenzie mentioned non-chalantly leaving me floored.

"Wow Kenz, big vocabulary today." I mentioned as she laughed.

"I am practicing to go to the big Police annual with Hale." Kenzie admitted as I smiled genuinely happy for the couple.

I felt a hand on my shoulder slowly make its way to my chest. I smiled turning for sure to meet Bo's eyes but I realized quite abruptly that this was not Bo touching me. The blonde's eyes traveled down my frame with her baby blue eyes drinking me in completely. I could recognize the face but not quite place it. I felt scrutinized and on the spotlight there was a rush of excitement and animosity I couldn't place. It was almost as if I was flattered yet angry, the emotions in this body were giving me whiplash.

"Hello there handsome, what do you say if you and I go somewhere private? Ditch the Tokyo Hotel and Teen Wolf and let yourself get handled by a real woman." The blonde offered and I swallowed as I stood towering over her.

"I'm flattered but I am already here with someone." I admitted as she shook her head and closed the gap between us letting her hand cup my groin as I backed up into the bar to no avail.

"Is it the Succubus? Let me be the first one to tell you she's smitten by a Doctor there's no persuading that one." The blonde whispered as I realized in horror she was grabbing my newest appendage.

I struggled with speaking as I closed my eyes and opened them trying to gather my senses. Before another blink could be held the blonde flew across the bar as Bo came to view between us. I could tell from the air around her she was mad even though her back was towards me. I could hear the snarl building in her throat as I righted myself trying to 'dust off' my clothes and tame the beginnings of an erection.

"What in the actual fuck Stacey?" Bo roared as the blonde staggered up from where Bo had thrown her to.

"Fuck Bo, not every hot piece of ass in the Colony is yours!" The blonde argued from the floor as Bo turned on her heels.

Our eyes met and like always it felt like time was standing still where Bo and I were the only two people that existed. She closed the distance between us fast and her hand found my own to steady me. It was habit since I was already upright and steady in my new body. I guess I was a bit clumsier as a woman, I could certainly argue about wearing heels.

"Are you alright?" Bo's tone was firm but I could hear her concern.

"I'm good." I nodded and glanced at the confused blonde behind us.

"Come on." Bo mentioned as she led me to Trick's private quarters.

My head was spinning with all the excitement and the fact that I felt uncomfortably tight in certain spots was not lost on me. I held back after we were away from the bar but not quite at Trick's yet. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat as Bo turned and met up with me. Her eyes searched my own with a look I couldn't quite place.

"Bo… This doesn't look right. Everyone knows you and I…" I smiled "We're a couple Bo and right now you're acting like I'm… me. I'm not though. People look at us and see a stranger standing next to you."

"You… you are worried about what people think?" Bo asked incredulous.

"I… yes. I mean, when I go back to being me how's it going to look?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Lau…"

"No Bo I'm serious we need some rules or boundaries or something." I mentioned firmly as she searched my eyes to make sure I was serious.

"Do you want to start seeing other people is that it?" Bo's voice was so small that I could barely take it. "I mean 'cause people see me with others from time to time I am a Succubus and with your condition…"

I pulled her into my arms immediately. It was as if the roles had been reversed and I was protecting her for once. From what though? Myself? My old fashioned ways and insecurities? I was already upset that we were the talk of the town since I couldn't feed and Bo had to snack on the side.

"I don't want us to break up." Bo's voice held finality even though it trembled at the end.

"I don't mean us breaking up Bo, I love you. I mean we need to be careful, maybe start acting like friends when we're out in the public eye like this until I can get this resolved." I tried explaining as she pulled apart and gave me a questioning look.

"What if it takes a couple of months… or a year… or what if this is how it is Lau? What then?" Bo's voice was pleading but it sounded far far away.

I could not stay like this. I had to find the answers, I had to be myself. I had a condition to take care of, a hospital to work on, a relationship to fix without these problems. I wouldn't be able to take life in this body when all I wanted was to be a lesbian woman with my hot smoking girlfriend. I could feel my hard chest coming up and down with the ragged breaths I was taking. Was this a panic attack?

"I… I can't Bo.. Oh God." I mumbled in panic as my now deep thick accent covered every word. _This wasn't me… I wasn't me._

"Ysabeau are you out here?" Trick's voice came through the hallway breaking our attention.

"I'll be right in Trick." Bo assured disguising the anguish in her voice.

"We'll find a way Laurent." Bo assured before walking into her grandfather's study leaving me behind.

"That's not my name…" I whispered in the darkness not knowing how to really feel.

That night was the first night I laid in my apartment alone. I felt pretty alone after being in not only Bo's company but Kenzie's as well. The talk with Trick had been informative, he was stumped to find out my identity but we narrowed down the possibilities of the source of my transformation. We had decided I had to narrow it down to a contagion or a possible curse. After the visit and the new information Trick advised us to keep this knowledge to ourselves. I was Lauren's cousin and she had gone home for some reason or another. Trick wanted to keep us safe in case somebody had done this with an ulterior motive.

It was after the meeting that I had decided to head home alone. I needed some time for myself to gather all the information Trick thought would be useful. Bo and I both knew if she came with me I'd get distracted by her and not work. The sooner I got things done the quicker I could go back to being myself.

After a short goodbye and a kiss on my cheek Bo had left me in my doorstep ready to tackle the task. I worked fast and diligently gathering data from my daily life as best as I could. I was leaving a margin of a week before my change so I could determine the source of 'contagion' and how I got it. If I could run some lab tests on myself at work I could possibly identify which changes were triggered and by what. Time flew by as I searched, gathered and analyzed. So much so that when I looked at the clock it was already past midnight. Bo had left me home in the afternoon.

In the silence of the empty apartment it was much harder to not let Bo's words cripple me. I wouldn't be happy this way my whole life, Bo wouldn't be happy with me either. She fell in love with a woman and even though I was still essentially me, I knew her love for my curves and femininity was well spoken for from her very lips.

After unsuccessfully trying to calm my racing mind I caved and sent Bo a message hoping to see her tomorrow. I wanted to talk to her and potentially explain how difficult this was for me. I looked down on my large body as I picked at my sports shorts and tanktop. I was so vastly different yet the same. I felt so powerful and strong. I felt like I wanted to weep yet there was a deep barrier preventing me from it. It was a force that would not let me unhinge this emotional turmoil with fresh tears. I was frustrated that I was feeling unfamiliar and overwhelmed in my own body. Who was I if not Lauren Lewis?

Sleep eluded me so long that I gave up on it around three in the morning. I kept myself from texting Bo since I knew she would be sleeping. I knew inevitably I would have to feed tomorrow so I wanted time for myself before facing Bo. After tonight's meltdown I knew I probably had a few things to work on before I was ready to give my very best up for Bo. And Bo deserved that very best guaranteed.

Thing was, I loved Bo and appreciated her efforts towards my condition but people were quick to throw in my face that I was as good as a human now and Bo was not getting it from me. It was humiliating to say the least the fact that the whole Colony knew my girlfriend was sneaking out the back door because of my own weaknesses. Don't get me wrong I loved humans but to be humiliated for the lack of my own powers had left me feeling less than stellar. Combine that with an out of body experience and I was completely out of my element.

Even though it was so late I felt really strung up from the day's events. Without giving it a second thought I popped in my ipod and walked into the spare bedroom I had as a gym. It was clearly meant for a woman with fewer weights and more cardio but I did own a punching bag. Before I knew it I was soaked in sweat jabbing firmly at the bag. I had been at it for more than an hour the way my muscles were feeling but I didn't care. The workout was numbing and the burn in each section was helping me get acquainted with my new body. And the anger…oh boy. I was furious out of nowhere my frustration had turned violent somewhere along the way and I just hated being trapped in this huge mistake.

By the time I heard the chains give from the brute force of that last hit it was too late. I was too unaccustomed to this body and before I knew it the bag and frame had come down on me. As I tried to breathe in lying on the floor a sharp pain overcame my side and I winced knowing what it was. I gingerly pushed the bag off me which hadn't done much to my frame but the wooden plank I used as a stabilizer for the bag had broken one of my ribs. I was as sure of it as I was of my bad luck.

With a groan I managed to get up and lean against a wall. I calmed myself with the fact that if I had been a woman the plank could've crushed my sternum. Small miracles I guess… I walked into my room with huge difficulty and steadying myself with my big palms I managed to reach my phone. I couldn't go to the hospital after Trick had said the fewer knew the better. I dialled the next option and waited.

"Laurent… seriously I cannot fix this so you have two choices and maybe, just maybe you banged up yourself bad enough that those two might become ONLY one choice." Alycia explained.

"Come on, you're like the best nurse I know." I pleaded with her as Dyson scoffed in the background.

"I'm the only nurse you know…" she narrowed eyes at me and I cringed caught.

"I don't want to go to the hospital, I don't have any documentation or anything and it'll make things complicated." I struggled a bit as I talked.

"Then we HAVE to call Bo." Dyson said with finality as I stared him down.

"No! I can't Dyson, I can't be with her like this…" I admitted as his expression softened.

"She doesn't have to be intimate with you to give you Chi, you guys prefer it that way and yes it makes it less painful but still…" Dyson explained and I knew he had been given Chi before as well.

"I don't want her to go… afterwards I mean… It's a big wound" I finally voice firmly as Alycia put a hand on my bicep throwing a sad look at Dyson.

"Lauren—nt I can do it, just this once thought but I…" Dyson offered as Alycia nodded.

"It'll be to help you. Laurent you need this healed or you might die. If you move too sharply you could rupture your lung. I know I'm preaching to the choir right now. Please… I am fine with this as long as you let us help you." Alycia begged as I looked down.

Impotence. That's apparently what brought men to tears. It sure as hell brought me to tears now as I silently nodded and Dyson rushed out of the room to call Bo. Alycia was right, she WAS preaching to the choir and I knew she was right in her assessment of my wounds. She wasn't the only nurse I knew, but a very qualified one as well. Alycia went about cleaning the room of the debris from the ceiling on the floor knowing all we could do now was keep me still and wait for Bo. Wait for Bo… It was all I could do these days.

It seemed like forever and too fast at the same time when Bo walked into the room. Her eyes fell on me hunched against the wall in my room. I could see the fear and panic in her eyes as she ran to my side and gingerly tried to touch me before deciding not to. I couldn't weep, I knew that would hurt me too much but I couldn't help the tears that fell again from my eyes.

"I don't know what breaks my heart more: seeing my girlfriend cry or seeing my boyfriend cry." Bo lightly joked as I finally cracked a smile. She had the best way to lighten up a mood.

"Oh Bo." I chuckled before wincing in pain and holding my side.

"For Faes Sake! It's so bad… why- -nevermind come here." Bo motioned not wasting any time.

Before I knew it she closed the gap between us and pushed Chi into me. It was again a lifetime and no time at all when I felt as my muscles began to repair and my bones would snap back into place. This is what Dyson meant about it hurting less when it was during sex. Bo's regenerative powers were still a mystery to me but they never seized to amaze me. As I felt the soreness of recovery I took a deep breath as soon as Bo disconnected her Chi stream. I felt her swoon and with fast reflexes this time I rushed forwards and enveloped her in my big strong arms.

"Mmm look at you being all dreamy." Bo remarked swatting my arm as I gave her a half smile. "Your smile is still your beautiful smile."

The notion brought me happiness and pain at the same time. It brought me comfort and solace to know I was still so inherently me. It pained me that I wasn't completely me.

"Why didn't you call me first Lau? What's going on?" Bo asked with tired eyes and a worried tone. "Are we falling apart? I can't lose you."

"Let's talk after… you've recovered." I swallowed the lump of jealousy as I spoke the words and helped her to the other room where Dyson gave me a sympathetic look as he closed the door.

I wanted to run and punch things maybe speed down the highway in the fastest car I could get my hands on… It was excruciating knowing that Bo was in there recovering from helping me, having sex with someone other than me. I was broken.

Time passed and stood still for the hundredth time this morning and somewhere along the lines it seemed I had fallen asleep. I woke up to the sound of my woman voice from the answering machine followed by one of the nurses wondering if I was able to come in today. I cringed thinking about work and didn't know what to do about it.

With hypersensitivity I could tell that I was indeed still a man from how huge I still felt and my beard not to mention the raging boner between my legs. I sighed in resignation when I felt weight on the bed shift and Bo's frame draped itself onto me. I could feel the deliciousness of her naked skin against me and a ragged breath escaped my lips as I felt myself get impossibly harder. I was beginning to think that whoever did this to me was trying to torture me with a Succubus as my girlfriend.

I shifted my weight as Bo rolled off me and I freed myself from her. I turned to take care of my problem when I felt a hand on my own. I froze knowing Bo had awoken with my absence. I didn't want to turn around and humiliate myself any further but I didn't want her to think I was abandoning her after I promised to talk.

"What's wrong?" her voice was soft yet held a hint of panic.

"Nothing…" I cleared my throat from the desire in my voice. "I just need to use the bathroom."

"Babe-" Bo started but I gave her my best smile and reassured her in one quick breath.

"I'm just going to the bathroom and then when I come back we can talk, how about that?" I offered as I saw her brighten up, her smile dazzling and her eyes full of hope.

"You know…" she started as she caressed my bicep.

I couldn't concentrate on anything else but her touch and the pressure building between my legs. I was aroused to a painful degree now and I realized I had to do something about this pronto. I could feel myself just want to flip Bo in this mattress and completely ravage her, seduce her, **dominate her**. That's what I realized it was. This very primal sense of marking what was my own.

"…I can read your aura you know?" That Succubus smile tempted me and I stood while I could still control myself.

"I know… I don't trust myself in this body Bo. I feel like I could break you." I admitted.

"You almost broke yourself!" she accused. "You are released."

I practically ran into the bathroom and turned on the steaming hot shower. I stripped my shorts and tanktop quickly and hopped into the steam. It was seconds before my hand flew to where I wanted it most and I closed my eyes thinking of the naked beauty on my bed. My mind was a mess I could see myself in my mind's eye as a woman and yet the contradiction was hard in my hand. I struggled to keep myself focused with a blank mind. I recalled Bo's voice, her touch, her taste… on neutral intangible things and feelings that were still true. As I pushed my hips against my hand with soft murmurs of the Succubus I lost myself in feeling, just feeling what was happening rather than analyzing every second of my life.

By the time I came out of the bathroom I could smell coffee and bacon. I was sore around my ribs but my appetite was apparently unchanged from yesterday. I walked into my kitchen to see Bo covering herself with one of my new hockey jerseys and not much else. I had to breathe hard not to go into that bathroom again. I could feel myself start to swell all over again. _How the fuck do guys do this?_

"Babe they have practice that you don't have right now. Now bring yourself and that boner to the table. You'll get the hang of it soon." Bo remarked without taking her eyes off the frying pan.

"Did I say that out loud?!" I asked horrified.

"Yes, French accent and all." Bo remarked with a chuckle as she turned around and brought the pan of eggs over to the table.

I didn't miss the smirk on her face as she eyed my form and swell. I got self-concious and tried crossing my legs at the knee as I was used to and winced in pain from the obstruction and awkwardness of the motion. I gruffed a curse and sat up straighter grabbing my fork. I noticed Bo laughing at me so I looked down to see I had a pinky out on my hold. _You probably look like a Fairy right now. Expert warriors but a bit delicate._

"Fuck" I sulked dropping my fork and crossing my arms on my chest glaring at the table.

"See? There you go, that's a guy's reaction right there" Bo pointed out as she munched on some fruit. "Come on eat your food Doctor Love."

Her nickname for me made me smile of course and just like that my anger was gone and I felt lighter with Bo here with me. The beauty of being with Bo was that in the end it was simple. We were friends that made each other laugh, we always had fun together and never had quite enough of each other's company. Life had gotten in the way: My illness, her Succubus hunger, my impotence to change my circumstances, the humiliation of the colony… This feeling of effortless was slowly slipping from us and yet here it was in an unexpected situation. I was now and who knew for how long a man, yet Bo and I felt like Bo and I.

After our plates were polished and she mocked my eating we sat in a comfortable silence. I knew I had to go and do research soon, I wanted to go back to being me ASAP but I also wanted to prolong this moment. I took my time to admire every curve of Bo's face, the beauty mark above her lip, the long lashes and regal nose. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life without any second thought. I remembered when I first brought her home to my mother. That sure brought a smile to my face.

 _Bo shifted on her feet for the thousandth time. I knew she was nervous, I also knew she had agreed for my sake. Bo was very apprehensive when it came to relationships and every milestone we had reached had been somehow like pulling teeth. Not that she didn't want the same things as I did or that I obligated her to do things but she did put on the brakes like a dog at the vet and I sometimes had to pull the leash. This was one of those times as we stood at the door of my childhood home waiting for my mother to hear the doorbell._

" _Do you think she'll care that I'm a Succubus?" Bo asked in horror as I laughed._

" _My mother knows that you're a MONOGAMUS Succubus and that we are very happy and pleased with one another." I winked at her as she blushed deeply._

" _Oh my God Lauren you tell your Mother about our sex life?" Bo asked horrified in a shushed voice as I felt myself fall deeper in love with her._

" _Not like that Bo, come on." I jabbed as she laughed._

 _She looked stunning even though we had insisted in jeans and a shirt. Of course Bo being Bo it was a black halter but her leather jacket and boots completed her signature look. Her hair was tied back from her face by a clip but the rest was left to dance in the wind. My girlfriend was stunning. I reached for her hand and interlaced our fingers as she looked at me proudly._

" _You've got this babe, my mom will love you." I whispered just as the door opened._

Thing is my mom still loved Bo with everything she had to this day. We hadn't told her about the consequences of Bo's healing me but it was complicated to say the least.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bo asked gently snapping me out of my memory. I gave her a gentle smile and she returned it.

"I should've called you first last night, I'm sorry I didn't." I started as she nodded silently. "Thing is, the last day has been confusing, yes… but I think we both know things have been a little confusing for a bit."

"I don't want to sound aloof here but I thought we were happy with how we were managing." Bo commented and I let out a sigh.

I stood and paced slowly to not make her think I was angry. I had to be aware that any movement in this body would seem brusque. I rubbed my chin as I always did when thinking and found actual comfort in the fact that my stubble gave me something to play with while I searched my thoughts. Bo gave me space as she always did when she knew I was trying to collect my thoughts.

"I'm not happy with my situation but I deal with it. I mean Fae get sick as well as people that's why I wanted to go to med school and actually help our kind. However… the position it puts us in as a couple with my feedings and yours is less than ideal and I don't really particularly like the outcome of it." I spoke honestly yet inside there was an anger bubbling from the way the whole situation made me feel.

"So is that why you don't want me hanging out with you in public? Who cares what people say babe I LOVE YOU. Only you." Bo emphatized but I felt my anger build.

"Who cares? I care Bo! I'm the laughing stock of my clan right now. My cousins are making a joke out of my name because they always told me I wouldn't be Fae enough for you. Some of them knew your Mom! You remember that?" I countered as she scoffed.

"Are you serious right now!? This is ridiculous"

"That I don't want my girlfriend having sex with other people is ridiculous!?" I countered.

"I will do ANYTHING to help you live, including this Laurent-"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME."

Time stood still as did the room and the wind and perhaps all the elements that composed this world. I had never spoken to Bo this way, and the way this anger raged inside of me was uncommon for me. I was incredibly upset at the fact that I couldn't figure out how to turn back into myself. The more time I spent in this form close to Bo the more I would perpetuate the rumours and facts that I –Lauren- was not enough for the Succubus.

I watched as Bo swallowed thickly and rose from the table slowly. She gave me a hard look and drew a sigh out while coming closer to me. She squared off with me still glaring into my eyes with her tear-glossed ones as she measured her words.

"Then tell me who the fuck you are. You want me to call you Lauren? Then start acting like her. This jealous, angry person? I don't know who you are. It's not about what's between your legs, it's the fact that the person I love would never speak to me like that." With a soft poke to my muscular chest she empathized the rest. " . ."

And with that she quickly got changed leaving me on my own. I knew I deserved it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy and Review.**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **Last_Dragomir**

 _Disclaimer: All Lost Girl characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just contributing with my own storylines and character development._

 **The Chemicals Between Us 03:**

I sighed as I shifted through files and put them aside accordingly in a huff. Another dead end. I was trying my hardest to keep my sanity and my temper intact but it looked like the heavens were just in another line all together for another rage fit. I wanted to keep logic as my main guide but the damn emotions in this body were very intense. I wasn't sure if this was an adjustment process or if I was just not dealing well with the whole thing.

I was trying to do what I did best and that was analyze and understand information, yet nothing seemed to make sense to me sending me into bouts of frustration and anger. Tracing my steps, interactions and connections in the past week had given me nothing so far and I was starting to think that perhaps someone had actually spiked my drink of sorts. I tapped my pen on the table trying to calm my racing nerves as I read my notes once more. None of it made sense.

I jumped hearing someone at the door and crossed the length of my apartment in seconds to reach the door. Something I was actually getting used to was manoeuvring this body around. Being taller and bulkier doesn't seem like something to adjust to until you actually grow about 1' and 100 lbs of pure muscle overnight. I kept hitting into anything and everything since I wasn't quite so self-aware of the size difference in me when it came to my environment and right now stubbing my toe on the coffee table I realized I still had some adjustments to make.

Alycia walked in quickly after I opened the door. Her hands were full but she gave me a big smile like she always did. This is why I liked her being with Dyson, her kindness and levelheadedness did both him and Mark much good, not to mention she had a certain spunk to deal with Fae matters even though she was human.

"Dyson sent me with these. He got caught up with Hale on a case so I'm stuck doing errands for the boys." She winked and I chuckled.

"I didn't mean to inconvenience you…" I admitted as I walked her over to my desk.

"There's no need for formalities, I mean, we're all pretty worried about you. Yeah we're not running around like most humans I know would handle it..." She mentioned with an eye roll and a smile "…but we're still worried."

"I appreciate the help, I mean with the Fae there's always something weird going on… that's basically what I learned growing up. It's normal for us to expect the unexpected. I remember once my father was turned green for losing a bet, he looked like a St. Paddy's beer or something. He couldn't do business for a month and had to wait it out." I laughed at the memory while Alycia gave me a fond look helping settle what she had brought over right on my desk.

"I guess that's what took me for a loop when I joined the Faemily. I would get so flustered every time there was something new to encounter but to you guys it's just a shrug with your shoulders like no big deal. So I'm pretty sure after we find the solution to this you'll be laughing afterwards about it like you are right now." Alycia added comfortingly as I nodded. Her pretty dark hair and strong eyes made me see why Dyson was so attracted to her.

"When you live as long as we do it's hard to concentrate in something that happened in a month when your lifespan is centuries." I added with a wink actually feeling my perspective change a bit. I wanted to be my regular woman self but I also knew we would find the solution at some point.

"I guess I'll never know. I can just enjoy the 90 years or so I do get." She chuckled and took a seat next to my desk "I will take a second look at those files you wanted."

I was ashamed to hand them over. Some were torn, some glued back together. Truth was after my incident with Bo I had spiralled into a rage. I had trashed the place that day. I had absolutely gone to town and trashed my basement full of files and research done on my condition and illness. I was frustrated, lost, and angry. I just didn't understand what was up and what was down anymore in my own body. I was appalled and furious at myself for snapping in such a way towards Bo and every time I felt calm enough to leave the room it would flood me all over again. This went on for a few days, a vicious cycle of working out and trashing my basement again and again once I'd hit a dead end on my investigative work with my problem. Alycia didn't bat an eye at the shreds in her hands and made sure she concentrated on the content as I scanned what she had brought.

Dyson had been able to make me a new identity for now. I was now the proud owner of a new ID, new Hospital badges, new access to my lab, a couple of credit cards and bank accounts. As the butt of some sick joke he also gave me a card for the Selkie strip club and one for the sperm bank. I rolled my eyes with a smile. This was why Dyson was my best friend, he understood that I processed stuff different than others and needed my own space to do so. We had known each other for about 456 years now so I was sure there was nothing that could come between our friendship and I was glad.

"Oh Trick wanted me to ask you if you've had any strange encounters in the last three weeks. He says it could be something as insignificant as girl scouts selling cookies." Alycia asked as she settled into my desk chair in her scrubs. Her green eyes held curiosity but I was glad she was here.

"I made note of those in that binder." I pointed to a black binder in the corner with spreadsheets detailing my interactions for that time period.

"Jeez Lauren—nt how many people do you come into contact lately?" she asked incredulously and I didn't blame her it was a big binder.

"It includes not only patients and other hospital staff in my interactions but you wouldn't believe how many creeps we get almost daily asking for Bo." I mentioned firmly as my brow furrowed and my jaw clenched.

"Hey… you guys still not talking? It's been a week…" Alycia noted as I cringed.

"I just… I can't bring myself to talk to her yet. I can't have her here right now though. I'm not ready." I admitted with finality.

"Look I might not be an expert in Fae things and feelings but I am dating a very very stubborn wolf and it looks like you've translated into a very very stubborn male. Now I won't tell you how to live your life but don't you think that Bo is adjusting to this as well?"

"She keeps saying she's cool with it." I noted with a frown.

"Saying and being isn't the same thing though. You and Bo make an amazing couple, no matter what genders, you can see there's a lot of love between you guys. I know we became friends shortly before your whole condition but I do remember the two of you before this. Sometimes when you're in a situation for a long time you don't realize how much it is weighing you down and this is no exception. I think that your illness has caused more friction between you guys over the years than you guys realize. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise and you don't even know it." Alycia's words stayed with me as I thought carefully on all she said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the help, really… I know the other day it must've been hard for you and I still feel guilty about it." I mentioned since I knew it was now or never.

"Listen bud, do I like that my man was sexual with quite possibly the hottest woman in this world? No. Do I understand why? Yes. Do I approve? Absolutely and I would do it over and over again to save your life. You are Dyson's best friend, you guys have been together even though he's light and you're dark and I wasn't ready to let you die, neither was Dyson or Bo. You needed to heal and it got done." She explained as I felt my jaw tightening.

"Thank you." I admitted with a lump in my throat.

"I see you. I get that your position must not be the best. I see you uncomfortable with this whole mess, your condition, Bo's snacking… it's all getting to you and I get that it must not be easy throwing the wrong body into the mix. However you are all a smart resilient bunch and I know you'll get to the bottom of this. I think that all you're missing is a little patience. You've been doing real well in adjusting too and not walking like a Pansy all week but that took practice so trust that with practice you'll know this body again."

"I don't want this body though." I complained as she smiled.

"I know, but if anything I've learned from the Fae is that you have to deal with a lot of shit you don't want to. Chin up, patience and we're here for you. I'll take a second look at this binder of creeps in case you're missing something. Can't believe you guys get this many visitors."

"That's nothing actually… there was a time last month where I had guys and girls at the door not only asking for Bo but thralled to Bo. They were literally her sex slaves…" I muttered in agony as she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Hang in there. She loves you." Alycia reminded me "By the way, I talked to Dyson to see if he could perhaps take you somewhere for this rage. I mean you think I don't know why your files are trashed? We have a teenager of sorts you know…"

With that the tense mood was broken and our laughter was heard throughout the house. I felt lighter and thanked her profusely at the door for the visit and the help. After closing the door back up I looked down at my bigger steady hands and smiled. _I'm ready for this._

My phone rang in the pocket of the sport shorts I had. Secretly I hoped it was Bo. Bo and I hadn't spoken since the incident. I had not heard from her or seen her in about a week. I was starting to get worried over us. It was very uncharacteristic of Bo to not reach out after an argument. In all fairness she was right not to. I mean, I did treat her in a shitty way and if I could take it back I'd do so in a heartbeat. I let out a breath when I saw it was Kenzie.

"Hey man, do you think you can stop being an asshole and come see Bo today?" Kenzie demanded non-chalantly.

"I… did she ask you to call?" I was suddenly curious as I rubbed the back of my head finding comfort in the soft short bristles of my hair.

"Hell no! She'd kill me if she knew I was calling!" Kenzie admitted making me laugh.

"I have to take care of some things first Kenz, I promise I'll be by soon." I promised earnestly. "How are you guys? I miss jungle jeeves"

Kenzie laughed before letting out a big longing sigh.

"I've been helping Tamsin and Bo with some cases. She's been working some leads for a new project so we'll see how that goes. She's keeping busy… You know she's worried about your feeding right?" Kenzie added lightly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose letting out a big sigh before rubbing my beard in thought. It was a habit I had developed in the past few days. I didn't like being a man but somehow little things were starting to settle.

"I'm trying to take care of that Kenz, no worries." I tried to reassure her as I paced along my living room.

"Alright, alright Doc Hunk I believe you." She assured me as I clenched my jaw at the nickname.

I purposely walked to my closet with my mind set on shaking this impotence off after ending the call with Kenzie. It was comforting to know that Bo hadn't completely forgotten about me. I hated that I was terrible to her but didn't know how to make things right with the stalemate we were in.

The problem was that we both had different points of view in a single unwavering matter. Bo didn't quite understand my frustration and that in turn frustrated me even more. I understood why she thought she was obligated to perpetuate this cycle but it was really not something I was willing to keep up to live. I was unhappy and at some level so was she. The problem was we were too scared to lose one another for the sake of confronting our problems.

With a huge sigh and a shake of my head I thought of the alternatives. Like every other Maestre, I fed on the act of learning and teaching. Much like our Egyptian cousins the Lichs, we lived for knowledge. In our case, the more knowledge we could transfer through us as conduits of said knowledge the more we fed. This explained why most of us became very important people. Let's just say man wasn't the first -kind on earth. Armstrong was one of dad's cousins so technically Fae reached the moon first.

When I was full it would last me about a week. Any Maestre could last months on my feedings from the medical school in the hospital but let's just say dating a Succubus had certain drains of energy. That was the real problem here. Bo being a Succubus fed off me every time we were intimate and when she would feed me back it would drain her. It was a vicious cycle that had no real beginning and no foreseen end for now.

I was determined to run some test on myself to find a solution to my 'male' anatomy. With the new identity and a 'Transfer Sheet' from an English hospital Dr. Laurent Lewis was born I guess. Dyson and Alycia had insisted that the information would check out since they had a friend in administration who owed them a huge favour in that hospital. Walking about my room I went over the plans in my head.

I moved to the new spot where my entire new wardrobe was. I was intent to find something professional. Dyson had been right when he dropped by last night, I needed to confront this. I pulled a couple of pieces together making a beautiful combination with one of the suits I had. That I was a guy now didn't mean I had to lose my sense of style. I always had impeccable style as was proven by my woman wardrobe sitting in the other end of my closet. I longingly threw a glance at my favourite red dress as I bypassed it. It was Bo's favourite as well.

 _I walked into the room swaying my hips full of confidence while most eyes in the room were on me. Maybe it was the tight red dress that accentuated my curves or the way that I carried myself with confidence tonight but as I searched for the eyes I wanted the most I realized how good I felt. I had fed so well today with my new batch of students that I was full with confidence and shine that seeped through my pores._

 _I felt hands on my torso that stopped my musing. Even before I could turn to look for Bo in the big ballroom I already knew who held me. By the known touch on me she had found me first. The excitement was raw in my stomach as I turned in her arms. Bo lit up like she always did at my sight and I chuckled patting her arm. She looked beautiful as always with her hair in a high do and dark makeup._

 _"Someone's happy to see me eh?" I asked as she nodded before capturing my lips with her own._

 _The kiss was what it always was between us: it was fire, it was ice, it was seduction, passion and all other things rolled onto one. I was taken by the sheer force of her presence and as if her whole body knew how to entice me I was instantly lost to the lust that ran within me for this woman. We broke apart in the middle of the entrance with ragged breaths and heavy chests as we smiled at one another, foreheads together._

" _You wanna get out of here?" Bo whispered in my ear already knowing my answer before she even asked._

 _Her mere tone and raspy voice had me wet. Not to mention the way the black cocktail dress fit her like a second skin was driving me completely insane. Bo was always sex on legs and this time it was no exception. I would've said yes to anything she said or asked at this very moment and right now she wanted us to leave._

" _My car is closer, by the dumpsters." I offered with a smile as she nodded extending her hands for my keys._

 _Bo gripped my hand and pulled me with her as we left the party and several guests gaping at us. The unaligned Succubus and her Dark girlfriend were always getting stares of disapproval. I laughed when we hit the chill of night outside the venue where the annual social was being held. It wasn't our scene anymore, we just wanted each other._

 _Before long we staggered onto the car as her hands traveled all over my body pressing the fabric deliciously against my body. I let out a soft moan that made the beautiful sapphire orbs make their appearance. With a predatory smile Bo reached behind me opening the door with a swift movement and had pushed me into the back seat of my car. I thanked the heavens we were in a dark alley since I was pretty sure neither Bo nor I could wait to get home._

 _As if on cue I heard the door shut while Bo's lips found my neck as her hands roamed my legs pushing the dress to my hips. I heard the growl of approval from the Succubus as she found out I hadn't worn any underwear underneath. I wanted to get this reaction and knowing Bo like I did I was pleased my planning was turning fruitful. Bo in turn was washed by a frenzy as her lips found mine and we melted into each other in a searing kiss. Tongues battling once more, breath ragged and nothing but roaming hands against my body leaving a trail of fire at her wake. My hips pushed up to meet her touch as her fingers lingered where I needed them the most._

" _Someone forgot her underwear." Bo smiled mischievously as her eyes shimmered with ethereal blue lust._

" _Bo please." I begged out of breath as her other hand massaged my breast pinching my nipple._

" _Please what? Tell me beautiful what do you want?" Bo's whisper was hot in my ear and the car's backseat seemed even more crammed than it was as I almost came from her tone alone._

" _Fuck…" I quivered as she let out the most sensual chuckle known to man or Fae alike._

" _Fuck? You mean you want me to fuck you Doctor?" Bo continued teasing as I felt one of her fingers spread my folds and dip into the wetness there before pulling back._

 _My hips buckled to take more of her but to no avail, her finger was already gone and my core was left throbbing in response. I was about to complain when she pulled her finger up and licked my wetness off of it. I couldn't tear my eyes off of the beautiful Succubus even if I wanted to. I could feel myself drench at the sight before me and in haste I pulled her to me in another steamy kiss tasting myself slightly. I arched once more begging and she grabbed my hip with her delicate hands to steady me for what felt was the hundredth time._

" _Tell me what you need Lauren." Bo insisted as her digits moved to caressing my thighs while her lips occupied themselves on my neck. "I want to hear you beautiful."_

" _Fuck me Bo, I need you inside me." I begged while she drove me insane with every kiss and caress._

" _Your wish is my command" Bo insisted as I felt her fill me tearing a deep moan from my throat. "So fucking sexy."_

 _I was no longer making sense. Every thought that wasn't Bo or her ministrations was forgotten and washed away from my mind. My mouth opened and closed in futile attempts to formulate any type of communication, I needed to tell her how good this felt. My nails raked down Bo's back as a deep moan escaped me when she rammed her fingers deeper and holding me closer._

" _You're gonna cum hard for me Lauren, like you fantasised about when you decided to not wear any panties you naughty girl." Bo encouraged as I felt myself closer and closer to the edge._

" _Oh Bo…" I managed to whisper as she quickened her pace._

" _I'm going to take you home and worship you over and over and over again." She promised as I felt the jolt begin from my stomach._

 _As I came undone I pulled Bo towards me tightly. She knew what I wanted and smiled as her eyes flashed a more intense blue while I felt the raw power envelop me from her taking her feed from my Chi. If done right it was euphoric when having sex with a Succubus/ Incubus and Bo was no amateur. Bo took from me relentlessly until I pushed her chest gently feeling myself come down from the orgasms that shook my body. She smiled from atop me I closed my eyes relishing the feeling. I felt Bo move my hair to the side while she kissed my forehead with a soft hum. I loved when she held me so gently afterwards, even when she needed to feed she was ever so gentle with me in the process._

" _I absolutely love this dress… I can't see your curves, your breasts, your ass in this and NOT jump your bones." Bo laughed as my body shook with laughter as well. Sometimes my lady was so eloquent._

With a huge sigh I dried my damp hair, holding the towel secured around my hips as I walked out of the bathroom. The memory of that time with Bo had been so fresh with me it had thrown me off. Things were different now. My wide flat muscular chest instead of the modest breasts that were there before. My hips were small making way for the thick, ripped thighs and big feet. I sighed. Even though I was in the wrong body my memory served to feel in places I no longer had. Almost like a 'phantom limb syndrome' of sorts. The memory was fresh in my mind but the long, cold, self-service shower had done wonders for my self-control and self-satisfaction as a man. It was actually Mark who put it in perspective when I called for Dyson and he was out.

"Doc, you wouldn't walk around with a loaded gun if you weren't ready to fire it right? So it's the same with your dick. Empty the chamber before going out"

Sound advice from the kid it seemed. He was very amused of the whole dilemma; in part I imagined it was the whole ordeal of getting to know your own body since he had to go through that as he discovered his Shifter powers. Regardless of his amusement Mark was very helpful and perhaps understood me a bit better than Dyson at this point did. Dyson was several centuries old already and Mark was still a kid by human and Fae standards alike. The transition into his strong body I imagine was still fresh in his mind.

I dressed myself in a sharp blue suit with a dark grey button down and cuffs. I thought I looked good enough to not wear a tie or bow-tie so I was going to wing it. I styled my blonde hair with a bit of product and made sure to oil my beard before putting a bit of cologne on. I saw it as playing the part. I wasn't happy being a man by any stretch of the imagination so I saw it as a mask I had to wear for now. In order to find answers I needed to calm my ill feelings towards this body and my conundrum.

The drive to the hospital helped calmed my nerves as I reviewed what I was going to say about my 'transfer' I had practiced movement and gestures with Dyson this week in order to be a bit more masculine. Playing the part was important to me. Now that the shock of it all had passed, I was adapting to the way I felt even if it was against my will. I had not missed how I was growing into a few mannerisms of my own. All of these masculine routines were unnerving me and as I acquired them, were breaking my heart and my femininity. Like the way I would shake my penis slightly three times after peeing now, or how I would caress my beard when I felt I had to reflect or think of something, or perhaps how I'd find myself reaching for my junk and readjusting it covertly when I sat.

I let out a sigh as I parked squeezing the steering wheel as my knuckles turned to white. _It's just a part you're playing, a role in a play, an acting job…_ I convinced myself once more, still acutely aware of my bigger male body as I exited and locked the truck trying to compose myself. I felt so out of sync with the feelings deep inside me and the comfortableness I was developing through routine. It was as if every day I woke up still in this body the more used to it I was getting. However, deep down I could still 'see' me with my soft skin, long hair and small frame.

"You can't park there Sir, that's Dr. Lewis' parking spot." I heard behind me and I turned to see Richard, the elder parking attendant that loved me so much.

"Oh… my apologies, I'm Dr. Lewis" I threw in a small chuckle to prove the irony and gave him my best gentle smile offering him my hand to shake. "I'm the other Dr. Lewis' cousin, she's away on a family matter. She told me it'd be ok to park on her spot for my stint here. If that's not the case I'd be more than willing to move."

"Oh…" the small man's eyes held instant fondness at the connection between Lauren and I smiled knowing this would help along the way as he strongly shook my hand. "Well make sure you let administration know about that. Please send my greetings to her."

With that I walked away bidding my goodbyes and ready for the next challenge. I was walking a little bit taller, a little bit prouder knowing I had pulled off my first real test of playing this part. How well I did would depend on how long I spent with people and how observant they could be. I knew from what Alycia and Dyson had told me I still held my hands delicately while sitting and that my expression while reading was way too feminine or whatever that meant. I was hoping to avoid both scenarios today.

Sheila at the nurses station was polite and smiled at me with abandon as she called the hospital where Dyson's friend worked. It seemed everything worked out because not long after I was on my way following an intern through the corridors I knew by heart. The kid was either intimidated or really shy but he didn't say two words to me besides 'here you are' when we got to my lab. I had thanked him and closed the door behind me. I knew my privacy wouldn't last long since the whole walk here people had done nothing but stare at me in my suit and the brand new white coat over it. I wore my old nametag with chagrin to remind me of the irony of it all.

I flicked on the lights and welcomed the familiarity of my lab. Everything was exactly how I had left it and it brought me much pleasure to know I wouldn't take long to resume my research when I decided to do so. Right now I was on a mission to determine the health of my body and the source of my dilemma. I had to run a plethora of tests on myself and I knew exactly where to start the task at hand.

It wasn't long before I had fallen into the comfortableness that was work. I had a couple of things going already like urine and saliva samples. I wanted to do a full battery of tests so bloodwork, x-rays and maybe with the help of Alycia, MRI and CT Scans were to follow. I needed to know EVERYTHING to determine how to change myself back or how it would even be possible to be in this conundrum in the first place.

As I took off my shirt I mused about my mission here. I knew it was as much of a long shot as reversing my condition. As much as I knew about it, it was a genetic issue that made its ugly resurgence later in my life. I was realistic if anything and something told me I'd have to find out who did this to reverse it. Alycia was right and there were no easy answers when it came to the Fae.

I must've been engulfed with my task because the sound of the door almost made me drop the test tube in my hand. In my defence, the sound was deafening as the door hit the wall and swung back closed as I looked up. I was stunned to see Bo come through the door like the force of nature she was. She shut the door hard which made me lean back in my seat as she closed the distance between us quite quickly. I felt exposed since my shirt had been off this whole time, my arm was bent at the elbow and the smell of the alcohol swab at the injection site was making me acutely alert. I was shocked at how hot Bo could be when angry and intimidating, her black jeans and tanktop accentuating every damn curve. _I was going to have to unload my gun later._

"Why haven't you called me?" her tone was strong and to the point as I looked for words jumbled in my mind.

"Um… I was dealing with some stuff." I stammered. _What? You have a Doctorate do better than that you goof!_

"Some **stuff**? No, this is not how this works honey." Bo accused now pacing in front of me as I held my shirt against my pecs as if I was covering the breasts that were now gone. "You call me and apologize before you deal with stuff, THAT'S HOW THIS WORKS."

"Babe—Bo…" I corrected when she gave me a death glare. I cleared my throat to continue "I wanted to be sure that I had my emotions in control before seeing you again and apologizing in person. As you rightfully deserved."

My answer had either stunned her anger or made sense because she had stopped pacing. I stood and dropped my shirt on my desk wanting nothing but to make things right between Bo and I. Every time I'd see her I was done for. She was my weakness and my resolve would disappear with one look. I wasn't weak but I loved this woman more than life itself. Her pain was something I didn't want in existence. I slowly closed the gap between us and held her at arm's length caressing her shoulders like I always did trying to calm her. I gave her space but lowered my head to meet her eyes and give her my trademark Doctor Lewis smile… and there she went… her eyes met mine and I could see the adoration in her eyes as her smile stretched across her beautiful features. I knew I wasn't out of the woods yet.

"I know I was an asshole and I'm sorry. Truth is, there are some things in our relationship that have been taxing on me for quite some time. I don't want you to think I'm using this as an excuse to defend the way I acted. I'm merely stating that I would like to talk to you rationally about some things." I explained to the best of my ability as I felt her throw her arms carefully around my neck with a smile.

"Well Doctor Lewis" she said smiling at my name tag. "I would love to. I'd invite you for a drink but you do not want to be seen as a couple to prying eyes."

Her smile was triumphant as if shoving it in my face would make me take it back and I stood to the challenge with a half smile of my own. She HAD remarked how good looking I was, and knowing Bo the way I do helped give me confidence two could play this game. Results from all my testing at the lab would take a while so I had the time to kill.

"I'd love to go to have a drink with you as a friend." I admitted with a seductive lick of my lips which I was sure was not lost on her. "As for prying eyes… I don't really see anyone here, do you?"

That was really all it took for Bo to pull me by the nape of my neck and crash her lips against mine. Our lips moved in a precise unison that made me lost in Bo. As her lips caressed my own and her tongue ran my lower lip I was hers again; my own. I pulled her closer with a soft hum as she smiled against my lips approving the contact. I pulled her lower lip between my own as I gently sucked on and her grip tightened. We pulled apart with heavy breaths and smouldering stares.

"Fuck." I exclaimed backing away from the Succubus closing my eyes with a grimace.

"What is it?" Bo asked in confusion.

"Fuck Sakes!" I breathed and looked down ashamedly.

"Oh baby…" Bo lamented with amusement in her voice. "I'll give you a minute or ten. My car is out front we can take a cab depending on how things go?"

"I'll meet you there." I assured as I sighed. _It must be a curse… has to be._

We went to a bar outside of town, somewhere nobody knew who we were or what we were. We wanted the anonymity, if not for the situation, for the intimacy we wanted to have during this talk. I was ready to lay things out with Bo, show her my expectations and hear hers out. Truth was, Alycia had gotten to my head a bit and I wanted to give Bo and I the shot we deserved. I knew this body was messy but I needed Bo to navigate this situation for however long it took.

We sat at a booth next to the bar, it was empty dark and secluded with at least two other patrons and two bartenders. Bo and I had driven here in silence, possibly refining our arguments or counters for what was to come. I tried to relax my frame as best as I could to pose a non-threatening stance, the last thing I wanted to do was repeat my mistake as Bo ordered some drinks. It was almost the opposite of being a woman. I always walked with a certain grace that was very feminine but I learned to have a strong posture with my battle training within my clan.

"So… where do we start?" Bo asked wearily.

"I think we start from the obvious elephant in the room; my feeding." I went straight to the point as I leaned forward on my elbows rubbing my beard with one of my hands.

I was anxious. I normally would twirl my hair when anxious but now with it gone and short I found comfort on my facial hair. It was weird and it would creep me out when I would think deeply on it but right now it helped me de-stress like squeezing a stress ball would.

"Well I thought we had that covered." Bo countered a bit aggressively.

"I'm not here to argue or lose our tempers. I would like for us to talk. I can see how you and I have grown accustomed to how things are. You feed, I feed, you feed and the cycle continues right?" I asked in a level gentle tone trying to clear the air.

"I believed so." Bo answered a bit wearily but otherwise calm.

"I don't like the part where you feed. I'm not saying I don't understand it's what you need to do for both of us to live but I'm saying it makes me upset that it has to happen this way." I tried as Bo opened her mouth to retort but apparently thought better of it as the waiter brought our drinks over.

I took a long chug of my beer apparently parched as Bo watched me amusedly. I put the glass down a little too hard and winced at the sound it made. Bo's laughter rung in the air at my expression and I couldn't help but smile. She stretched her hand across the table and I offered mine. As I looked down I couldn't help but frown at the size difference we now had. It wasn't that I had huge hands but they were definitely man's hands compared to my delicate ones. Bo had made me forget for a split second in what body I truly was.

"Hey… come on Lau we'll find a solution. I've been investigating with Tamsin and Kenzie. So I'm sorry but Tamsin knows now and she totally thinks you're sex on a stick. Actually you know what? That's exactly how it happened." Bo ranted trying to cheer me up. This was so like her, I absolutely adored this.

"So we were in the car and she kept like humping the fucking air on the dashboard talking about you and your face! _Laurent is so hot, oh God eat me out hard, I'll show you what a Valkrie learns in High School…_ and so fucking on!" Oh boy was she fired up now. I was thoroughly amused and squeezed her hand softly with a smile.

"Of course Kenzie is in the back seat having a laughing fit until I just **snapped**." Silence and Bo's mischievous smile after that sentence meant trouble and I was curious as always.

"Go on…" I urged finishing my beer swiftly.

"I told her to shut the fuck up about my fucking girlfriend—boyfriend or whatever the fuck she wanted to call it before I left her with no face." She mentioned like it was nothing as my laughter roared through the bar "Well and she looked at me like I had grown a second head right and then bam! It clicked in her head and she was horrified instantly."

"Horrified!? Am I **that** unattractive as a woman?!" I asked more amused at Tamsin's reaction than anything as Bo shook her head and ordered two more drinks.

"Not even in the slightest! She just, you know, fears you since you slapped her… you know." Bo reminded me as I laughed even harder.

"So let's say that I'm understanding your point much more than you think babe. I guess I was just holding on to the grudge a bit because it seems you've spent a lot of time unhappy and you have just bottled it up without saying anything in the slightest to me." Bo admitted and I sighed with a small shrug.

"I guess I didn't want to be the asshole that finds flaws on something that is done for them." I admitted and Bo nodded slightly. "truth is, you and I we are worth fighting for and I was willing to make sacrifices."

"I don't want you to be unhappy anymore though. I understand your feelings to want to keep us a secret while you're in this body. I just… I'll need a lot of time in the house with you" Bo laughed as I laughed with her my heart full as I felt we were taking steps in the right direction.

"Hey there pretty girl, you think you want to go have some fun with a real man?"

I don't know what infuriated me more from the tall tanned middle eastern looking guy. He was all class in a suit, dark beard, rings and flashy jewellery galore. But he had not only invaded our privacy and insulted me but had also disturbed Bo. I was stumped with the quickness that my temper had flared as Bo tried to de-escalate the situation.

"I'm not interested buddy, thank you though." Bo dismissed as she turned and looked at me completely ignoring the guy "As I was **saying** …"

"Oh come on Princess don't be a sourpuss." The guy insisted while he reached and caressed Bo's neck going for her breasts.

I had enough of this quite fast. Before Bo could move a muscle I had jumped from my seat tearing the guy from Bo quite quickly. He was staggered as I pushed him against the bar and towered over him with my build. I had his shirt bunched in my hand as I snarled.

"Laurent!" Bo called getting my attention.

As our eyes met I felt the sting of the punch across my face from the guy. All I remember was my fist recoiling and meeting his face before we broke into an all-out fist fight. I could hear Bo's voice yelling at me in the background as the bartender and the bouncer tried to pull me off the guy once I had gained the upper hand. My eye was swelling shut from a hit and I could taste blood in my mouth by the time Bo was able to wrestle me away. We staggered into the street of the back alley as she threw me to the pavement wet and cold from the rain.

"For Fae's Sake!" Bo huffed panting from the effort of hauling me around.

"FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs letting out the frustration and anger that was deep within me.

After a few seconds silence enveloped us and I laid on my back looking up at the night sky while small droplets fell on my face. A light mist, a freshness in the night. I looked at Bo who was staring at me with intrigue blatant on her face.

"I've somehow become weirder as a guy…" I noted with a chuckle as Bo broke out a smile and shook her head.

"Not really… you feel better? Be truthful do you feel better after beating that guy up?" Bo asked and I pondered on it for a moment.

"Actually, I do." I admitted "How do you know?"

"I do this for a living remember? Let's go home we can talk some more in the morning." She offered as she stood me up. "Fucking Rocky over here.. geez."

I actually did feel a lot better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys!**

 **Love the reviews and how you all are so engaged with the story. I'm excited to put this chapter out and can't wait to hear what you guys think. As much as I love when you guys get excited and want to know more I really have to say I get discouraged reading reviews that are demanding like "update now" with no more added to this at all. It sounds a little rough and makes me feel rushed. I have to remind some readers that I have a full time demanding position as a Sous chef in a restaurant and I also have a wife and a kittyson to take care of. I try my best to keep a good pace but sometimes my** **hobby** **has to take a backseat to life. I'm sure you guys understand and still support my stories and writing.**

 **A special shouout to SuccubusShinobi for whispering ideas in my head that fuelled this chapter. Love you bae.**

 **Without further ado: Enjoy and Review.**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **Last_Dragomir**

 _Disclaimer: All Lost Girl characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just contributing with my own storylines and character development._

 **Chemicals Between Us 04:**

As I woke up I glanced around my surroundings looking for the sleeping body beside me. I found it where it should be alright but I let out a soft whimper of desperation I reserved for moments I had to myself like this. Things were still unchanged and as much as I was ready to embrace whatever came our way now, I couldn't deny that I longed for how things used to be. I know it sounded hypocritical of me after the strides we had reached recently but I couldn't help the longing deep in my body. I closed my eyes tightly to keep my composure as I drew in a shaky breath and got ready to face the uncertainty of the day.

My phone buzzed loudly on the night table springing me into action. My body reacted on its own and I reached for the offending object quite quickly. I unlocked the damn thing and saw I had a few missed calls from Trick and a message from Dyson. I grimaced at the thought of the bearded man; I'd have to face him sooner or later.

"Do you have to leave?" I could hear the familiar vulnerability deep in there. It was what kept me grounded in the whole situation. Lauren was in there…somewhere.

"I still have a bit of time. I'll have to leave just before lunch though." I admitted quietly.

I wanted to occupy myself with work, with answers, with solutions yet at the same time I knew I had to be careful with Lau. She-he… was vulnerable and I had to work around that, tip-toe even until we could find steady traction in this situation. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate Lauren's new form, quite the contrary, my Succubus was ready to pounce on the succulent body anytime. My mind was a different story-hell my heart was totally a different story.

"I-uh-…" the French accent was heavier on the sleep-filled voice and I winced a bit with a smirk my eyes flashing blue involuntarily. I was hungry.

"I know… you have to go to the restroom…" I nodded as I finished the sentence Lau had started.

"Ye-Yeah…" he mumbled and I nodded once again.

I heard the door click behind me as the bathroom door closed and I took the time to go through my phone looking for a distraction. I read through Dyson's message and made a mental note to call him later. I was still upset I had to feed off of him recently. Dyson and I were in the past, we had a brief stint and even though at some point I thought he was the one, Lauren had absolutely swept me off my feet. I couldn't help the smile and the sigh that escaped me as I thought of the first time I laid eyes on her beauty. I was stunned and done in the same glance. I knew the woman would change my life in some way or another.

I had spent my childhood with humans before my grandfather found me and brought me to the colony. It had taken me a long time to get my self control in check and in part it was why my grandfather had found me amongst humans. The humanity was what made me fall in love with Lauren even more. She respected and surrounded herself with humans as well. They weren't inferior as much as they were different in her eyes and when I introduced her to Kenzie she didn't miss a beat getting to know the young human. It made me feel at ease: her kindness, her hospitality. Now I was worried with her-his hostility, his anger. I wasn't scared of him but I wasn't sure what to do to help him with it either.

I decided to get dressed and brew us some coffee. The house was the same, the silence that filled the morning air was as if nothing had happened or shifted. Everything was the same except Lauren. I sighed measuring the coffee trying to go through plans in my head. I needed to feed before I took on some work but with the discussion we had in place the night before I didn't know where we stood on terms of my feeding. I prepared both mugs of coffee knowing exactly what we both take in the brews and waited. I was at the mercy of this Fae world and so was the blonde in whatever form.

It wasn't long before I saw a shadow fall atop the table making me glance up. I literally felt my mouth water as I took in the sight. Lau had a towel wrapped around the waist and not much else as beads of water ran down the beautifully toned skin. Yeah she was a guy but the translation to her male body was so spot on that even down to the skin tone I could recognize my favourite shade of flush skin around the cheeks. The fact that this was the perfect male body in front of me was not lost on me as I tightened my thighs at the sight of the caramel brown eyes I adored so much. When he smiled I could see it, her face was still there, her smile yet different. I felt a swell of desire wash over me once more as Lau leaned into the fridge grabbing an apple.

"How-" I cleared my throat now thick with lust as Lau gave me the attention I didn't nesesarily want. "How was your shower?"

The words were innocent in my mind but the moment they left my lips I realized my mistake. Lau gave me an impossibly irresistible smile and I felt my palms sweat as my hunger slammed against my psyche like a high tide in a hurricane. The attraction I still felt for this being was immeasurable woman or man it seemed my body _knew_ who this was. Nobody ever had a pull on me quite like Lauren and at most times I felt like she had thralled me somehow, sometime.

"It was alright… I mean, you know… it's a shower." Lau's accent was thick and dreamy and I just couldn't quite hold myself back as I stood in that cat like manner my hunger arose.

"We kinda both know it wasn't just a shower." I purred as I closed the distance between us running my finger down the toned neck and shoulder blade that was now my love.

"I… Well you know I need to find release in this new form I just feel wound-up all the time and it's probably a chemical reaction of my own anatomy while my mind gets used to the difference in hormones…"

I could feel myself dripping with every word. I loved when Lau would get flustered and would ramble on about scientific things and right now it was no different. The accent just made everything else that much more velvety and I found myself pressed against the hard chiselled chest. I wasted no time in tangling my fingers on the blonde locks and crashing our lips together as Lau's hands held my hips. The difference in strength was there yet the _feel_ of the touch was ever so Lauren that I moaned into the kiss.

"Fuck" Lau mumbled against my lips as I got pulled against the hard toned body that was new and different to me.

I could feel Lau breaking the kiss but I pulled her-him against me and deepened our kiss as our tongues explored familiar territory and my mind was blown like any other time I kissed the Doctor. I was speechless and mindless and could only feel the warm skin against my own, the wet swollen lips moving with a new hunger and my hips moving on their own accord trying to relieve some of the pent up desire that was tense in the room. It was when I felt the hardness press against me that something in me snapped.

On some level it jarred me because kissing Lau was as always an experience and for a moment I wasn't kissing a man or a woman but just kissing Lau whom I loved. As I pulled away I looked down at the bulge now against the towel; it was as if the Succubus took over and mindlessly I reached holding Lau's length in my hand I heard a deep moan escape. I wanted to hear that again and again, it was like everything the same and yet different but it was so similar that it was like a beacon to my lover.

"Bo…" I heard the soft whimper as I looked up.

My blue eyes meeting the smouldering pleading caramel orbs was all it took for me to snap out of my trance. I coiled from the moment as if I had been burned and in frenzy I paced the kitchen room panting as my mind raced. I couldn't believe I was so out of control that I was seconds from just taking Lau regardless of what I had promised before. I was back to being the monster I was before much to my dismay. Before Lau could open her-his pretty lips once more I turned on my heels and ran. I simply left trying to calm my racing mind and heart. I couldn't resist the Doctor in any form and now I was scared to be alone with him in the state I was in.

It was probably time wasted as I took a third cold shower to alleviate my problem. Again and again I couldn't stop thinking of what had happened. The passion between us was still so electric and unchanging that I couldn't quite breathe or comprehend what was happening until it was too late. I craved the touch between us so much that I couldn't hold the desire within me when her lips crashed against my own. It was a surreal experience when I felt her touch me where this body needed the most; it was different but the chemistry between us infallible.

I sighed putting on my clothes and getting ready to hit the lab. I'd decided to work on my health instead of my gender today to keep me away from thoughts of Bo. The horrified look she gave me before leaving haunted me. She hadn't looked that way for a long time and it terrified me to think what was going on through her head. I had tried texting and calling trying to not repeat my previous blunder but it was to no avail.

Glancing at the mirror I gave myself a small smile. Even with the aftermath of my fight on my face, I looked good. I was getting the hang of this dressing up and playing the part thing. I had tried something different with my hair as I slicked it back and my beard had become slightly fuller making my eyes look lighter. My dark jeans showed off my ass, it had been a request I had for Kenzie when getting my wardrobe. I wore a white button down and a black blazer to upscale my outfit and I looked just as a young attractive doctor should look. I drew in a sigh as I closed my eyes, I could still see the female outline in the mirror behind my lids in the depths of my imagination. I pushed it back reminding myself to _play the part_ and left the room before any more doubts seeped into my mind.

The work in the lab was immersing. I spent hours upon hours on samples and formulas targeting different parts of the genes in Bo's blood than ever before. I had gotten some test results back from my investigation into my gender and found some key clues that would help me in my quest for health. My anatomy being different was giving me different avenues to explore with my research and for the first time I realized that this body wasn't so bad after all. Maybe this had all happened for a reason and I was meant in some sick twisted Fae way to change this way. It was hard to reconcile my logical Doctor brain to my Fae 'faith and destiny' culture but there were things you just didn't question in the Fae; logic or not.

I leaned back in my chair waiting for results as I listened to some of my favourite tunes. I was comforted by the familiarity of my surroundings. Even if I felt foreign in my own body I was still home, so that was always a plus. It was nice to see familiar faces but fun to get to know them on a different basis, see what they thought of Lauren me without the repercussions. I let out a chuckle as I thought about one of the younger nurses blatantly hitting on me earlier. I had politely declined her offer for drinks after the shift excusing myself with plans of visiting a friend. In reality I wanted to go check on Bo and make sure we were ok.

Ever since Bo had left there were no messages or calls from her end. I was getting worried I had scared her with this giant penis between my legs. Well… not giant but it was just _**there**_. Besides the fight and the slight awkwardness when we slipped into bed last night I thought Bo and I had made good strides. This morning was strange and confusing but I-by no means-wanted Bo to pull away. The 'ding' of my cell phone made me snap and I rushed to it hoping it was the woman on my mind.

 **-What'd you do now Doctor Vanilla Muffin?**

 **-I literally did nothing but kiss her back I SWEAR.**

 **-Mhmmm… -_-**

 **-Fuck Kenz, REALLY. Is she ok?**

 **-Throwing herself into work… she looks out of sorts did you feed off of her recently?**

 **-Nope. I'll come by and check on her tonight.**

 **-I'll be at Hale's then. I didn't want to leave her alone. DON'T MAKE HER CRY OR I'LL CUT YOU.**

 **-Bye Kenz.**

I laughed at the exchange fondly. I loved Kenzie to bits and she loved us back. She was always the one to call us out on our shit and push us to fix our differences. I was happy to have her on our corner which is why it comforted me that Kenzie had been the first one to help me with my dilemma. She had baptized me Laurent.

"Doctor Lewis?" the knock on the door and the call of my name made me snap my attention towards the door.

Dyson was on the doorway with a wide smile on his lips, his badge hanging off his vest giving him access to the building. I caught a glimpse at Tamsin's pale face behind the closing door behind the man. I threw him a smile and stood as I noticed the shift in my stance. Almost as reflex-biological reflex perhaps- I stood straighter, puffed my chest out and stuck my hand out firmly to shake Dyson's. He stuck his chin up with a smirk and firmly shook my hand, a silent understanding flowing between us.

"I see you're adjusting well. Why is it I'm getting phone calls of a new guy beating up a guy out of the city?" Dyson asked in a hushed whisper.

"How do you know that was me?" I asked with a shrug as I turned to my desk shifting some papers and shutting an alarm and one of my equipments off.

"Well, because tall blonde and handsome covers it with you… also UNKNOWN. Evony is asking about you." Dyson warned and I groaned.

"Fucking Evony won't bite the cousin story."

"Exactly Laurent… so now what?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Tell Vex he owes me a favour for putting his hand back on when he had that curse. I need him to buy me some time with Evony." I assured Dyson who growled a bit.

"Come on, Vex?"

"Favours will help Dyson, I need a bit of time. Please?" I added in my usual manner as he smiled.

"Alright Lau." He mentioned softly as I smiled appreciating the effort. "Also Wednesdays and Thursday nights I want you in the gym training with Mark and his boy Kolton. It'll help you with that attitude eh?"

"Dyson… the guy touched Bo." I explained firmly as my knuckles turned white from the grip of my fist. Anger washing over me again.

"Well fucking right you earned that shiner." He chuckled. "I'll see you Wednesday."

With that he left me to my own and I laughed touching my cheek which was still tender. I moved towards my equipment and opened it removing the concoction I had formulated with the small results I had. It wasn't meant to be a cure for any stretch of the imagination but a mere test to know if I was on the right track. I hated to be a guinea pig for myself but it was the only way to test things.

I fixed myself a syringe and peeled off my shirt being careful with the crisp material. My heart was beating loudly within my ears and I was anxious to test this. I was always scared when it came to this though, I could've easily made a mistake somewhere and kill myself. It was scary every single time and this time it was no different.

The syringe hurt more than the serum did and at first I felt no different than before. It wasn't until I had thrown up for the fourth time rather violently that I pondered if I had made a terrible mistake this time. I washed myself again in the sink, my hair dishevelled and my face pale. I closed my eyes and took a deep steadying breath before swaying in front of the sink. I needed some air.

I walked quickly out the door and through the hospital hallways but making sure I didn't look alarming. I took a deep breath as I reached the now night air when I hit the outdoors where another nurse was smoking a cigarette. Instantly I felt myself renewed and not just in the mental level but physical as well. It was amazing; I hadn't felt this well in so long. I felt exactly as good as I did when I had fed fully. Had I finally done it? I looked around with a huge smile in my face trying to contain my excitement but there was no one here I knew. I quickly but-again-not running got to my lab and grabbed two more syringes as I wrote a couple of notes down quickly. _My penmanship was still the same_ I mused. I ran through a basic battery of tests and secured the samples with a giddiness I had thought lost.

I had a huge smile on my face that I was sure would be permanent if I continued this way. Right now I didn't even care about my gender, I cared about feeling well and sharing that information. I was excited to see and tell Bo what was happening so without a second thought I grabbed my keys and headed towards the door ready to see the Succubus. This was the moment we had been waiting for, the moment I had prayed for.

I was sure I had broken a few speeding limits on my way to the shack I loved so much. It was a guilty pleasure but their little home had a certain charm to it that was enchanting. I got through the door after a hasting parking job and looked for Bo dropping my keys at the entrance table. I was excited to share the news with Bo but I was met by the small goth on the hallway.

"Hello Doctor Love. Bo's still out and about with Tamsin, I'm sure she'll be home soon." She winked as she walked past me towards the door. "I'm borrowing your car."

"Kenz" I warned as she laughed.

"Borrowing not stealing, come on I'll be good. I'll be with a cop I promise" she said crossing her heart as I chuckled.

"Fine, don't be late." I gave in as I always did with Kenzie.

"You're the best. Love the blazer and jeans by the way. Rawr." With that she disappeared out of the house leaving me with a huge smile.

I couldn't wait for Bo to get home, I was anxious so I decided to look around the apartment and see if they had something edible I could throw together for us to keep me occupied. I kept running through checklists in my head monitoring how I felt and everything was as it should. I took my blazer off with the heaviness of the vials in the pocket and leaned it against one of the mismatching chairs in the dining room as I rolled up my sleeves ready to cook. I hadn't been in the apartment for a few weeks and it felt like a homecoming of sorts, yet it reminded me painfully of all the naked adventures Bo and I had in this very kitchen. I loved Bo and all of our adventures but in this body it was hard to look at the past and not long for my natural one.

Cooking for Bo was one of those things that was effortless to me. In no time I had smells and flavours coming together in the run-down kitchen as I hummed quietly engrossing myself with the task. It wasn't long after I had started on some garlic bread when I heard the front door. I dried my hands on the kitchen towel I had pinned to my belt and turned ready to see my lover at the door.

Not only was Bo there but Tamsin as well as they both looked at me with open mouths. It might have been the food, or perhaps that I had taken my shirt off after I decided on spaghetti since I didn't want to get dirty. I hadn't even fathomed the fact that Bo might've brought company. The thought dawned on me on how much worse this could've been if Bo had brought home a feed. Tamsin's choke snapped me out of my thoughts as she straightened like an arrow looking wearily at Bo.

"I have to go." The Valkyrie rushed her words as Bo gave her a glare.

"Get out!" Bo roared as her eyes flashed blue and Tamsin scattered closing the door behind her exit.

I couldn't help the laughter that came through my lips as I closed the distance between Bo and myself but it soon died down as her eyes met mine. She did look tired and weak, perhaps Kenzie was right and she was sick. I had berated myself for a while after Bo's dawning for not realizing the signs so I promised myself I would never let things go unnoticed in regards to Bo's health. I wasted no time in checking for a temperature and checking her pupils.

"Bo what's wrong? What are you feeling?" I whispered as she pushed me away with a small grunt at the effort.

Thing was, I was fed, therefore I was strong and my observing capabilities were sharper than in a long time. I could tell what might be the problem but I didn't understand why.

"Baby, when was the last time you fed?" I asked worried my thick accent coming through as she took a few steps back from me and looked to the ground.

"You have to leave." Her whisper was so uncharacteristic I recoiled from it.

"No, you're not well and I'm not leaving." My voice was clear and firm but held the tone I reserved for her even in this body it translated.

I closed the gap between us again trying to hold her and see if my suspicions were in fact correct. She pushed me away with a strained weak force that I couldn't match to Bo but then like a lightbulb in my head everything made sense.

"When was the last time you fed?" I asked sharper now as her tired eyes met my own and she shook her head.

"Wednesday." She admitted as I shook my head.

"Fuck Ysabeau it's Saturday, this is absurd! Why did you wait so long!?" I was worried and frantic now scared for her health and overall safety. It explained this morning so very clearly.

"The thing with Tamsin made me decide even before we spoke. Now you REALLY have to leave, I don't want a repeat of this morning and I need to do something." Bo's voice was firm but strained and my mind raced as it always did when she was in such peril.

"You have to feed Bo!" I admitted as she shook her head vehemently.

"I'm monogamous to you Lau, that's how I want to be **by choice**. There aren't many things we get to chose when we're Fae, this you already know." I winced at her words but in some sick twisted way I understood. This was so Bo.

"I will not sit here and let you starve to death Bo." I stated making sure she understood I wasn't backing down as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me.

"You're not ready… I can't feed off of you either. Please I can't break my word to you. Don't make me into that monster again." Her whisper nearly brought me to tears as I shook my head determined.

"I might not be ready Bo, but you need me. Let me have your back this time. I owe you so many now…" I gave her my best heartbreaking smile trying to channel the things she absolutely adored about me.

"It's not about owing baby. Fuck… please don't look at me like that Lau…" she let out a long sigh as I saw her eyes flash blue yet she was still pushing me away and struggling in my arms.

"Baby please, I can help you this time, just trust me please." I begged before she snapped free from my arms with a surge of force.

Just like that she extinguished and I rushed to catch her in mid-air. _Did she faint? Is she breathing?_ My medical degree kicked in and I checked for vitals and anxiously checked her breathing. I was already moving her to the couch where I could help her better. I tapped her cheek firmly trying to get her to respond before turning to the smelling salts.

"Bo!" I repeated firmly trying to get her to react.

My heart raced as I tried to not let anxiety get the best of me. I had to act quick.

When my eyes met the caramel ones I couldn't help but smile. I loved Lau so much it was an involuntary reaction of my body every single time. It took me a second to realize where I was and what was happening. Somewhere along the line I had fainted trying to get away from the chiselled new body of my lover. _Never thought I'd be saying that one._

"Oh boy. Thank Newton you're awake!" the deep French accent and the geek speak of my lover was starting to be impossible to resist now.

"Lau I…" I started but the firm lips on my own stopped any rational thought I had in my mind.

Nothing mattered now except this kiss and how Lau felt pressed against me straddling my hips. It was different since this body was much bigger but we still melted into each other like a fusion of steel with fire. Our bodies melted to one another as my hands gripped the wide back and grabbed the firm ass at my reach. As if nothing had changed at all I could hear Lau's hard moan in my ear as always when I grabbed or slapped her ass.

"Fuck Bo." I closed my eyes enjoying the moment before pushing back a bit.

"Lau please I know you're not ready." I whispered in a last ditch effort.

"I know you want me Bo. Do you think I don't want you too? You're all I think about no matter what body I'm in. I might not feel right in here but I know I want you no less."

Just like that I felt the delicious lips of my Doctor on my neck as I sighed and pulled closer. I whimpered as we broke apart but it was much to my glee to see my shirt was now abandoned on the living room floor and my bra was history as well. I was expecting the now larger hands of my lover but with a slight shift the warm lips took my nipple into the wetness of that lapping tongue. This was my lover's mouth no matter what and this was the doctor's amazing skills with this tongue.

My hands flew to the blonde short locks as my hips bucked and my back arched begging for more. Lau always knew how to get my body screaming for this touch and today was no exception. My breath was ragged and my moans were loud as I pulled on the blonde's hair. I needed more of Lau in whatever form she was ready to share in this new body. I felt the doctor's firm touch on the fabric of my jeans against where I needed the most. I rocked my hips against the hand and heard a familiar yet deep chuckle. I looked down to meet Lau's eyes as my hands traveled down this face. These eyes that were so much like the one's I had stared into the whole time I had been in love with my 'woman Lauren' that I realized in this moment it didn't matter. In this moment I realized we were meant to be with one another. I loved Lau in whatever way destiny would allow me to.

"I love you." I whispered and her-his smile widened as it always did when I said these words.

"As do I Bo." These words coming off these lips with such a way with this accent to wrap around syllables made me even wetter. I needed Lau.

In seconds expert hands took off the remainder of my garments and before I could protest much that expert tongue was lapping away at my folds. I closed my eyes in ecstasy as I gripped the blonde hair again as sighs and moans escaped me. My hips were thrashing as the strong hands held me in place and like Lau always did, took her-his sweet time. I felt that expert tongue explore my folds as I begged for more before my hard clit was being suckled and licked gently. Over and over I was taken to the edge to be kept there by the ministrations of the Doctor. When I finally came it was hard and violent as I closed my legs and pinned Lau there.

Before long Lau pulled up with a smile, as I felt the shift in positioning I knew my love was going to pull away from me. I held Lau in place firmly looking into the brown eyes I adored. I was fed and was I ever satisfied but I wasn't ready to let Lau go.

"Where are you going?" I asked as his cheeks reddened under the beard. It was a look so Lauren I was fascinated by the translation.

"To the bathroom." It was a shameful admission I could see but I was having none of this.

I was a Succubus and Lau's lover, so I was about to prove to her that while she was a he I was going to rock her-his world. In no time I had fiddled with the expensive belt and jeans. Lau's protests were falling on deaf ears and I pulled the doctor into a crushing kiss while retrieving the hardness from the expensive jeans. I looked into the brown caramel orbs with each slow stroke as I began to see and recognize the familiar expressions of pleasure in this face. Lau was the most beautiful in this deep intimacy that we shared, it was where her brain would shut off and we'd only focus on the other.

"I need you Lau." I whispered as I heard the moan from deep in the chiselled chest.

"What if I'm no good?" the vulnerability in this voice was so uncannily accurate.

It wasn't lack of self-confidence. I knew the blonde too well and I knew this was a lack of information she feared. The lack of time to analyze the situation at hand. I smiled and guided the smaller hips into position. This was incredibly intense for me as well, as my heart raced in my ears I realized that this would be Lau's first time. I'd be his first and that made me want to keep being only Lau's even more.

"You've used a strap on before baby, think of it as a strap on that you'll feel." I assured the woman in there somewhere.

Before two beats I felt myself filled by the hardness of her-his new appendage while my breath caught in my throat at the moment. It was amazing to feel Lau in such a way and I **knew** the feeling was mutual as I heard the moan escape Lau's rosy lips. As if told to, Lau gave me time to adjust while I panted against the hard heaving chest of my doctor. The feeling was amazing and I just wanted more from Lau than ever before. When I felt ready I gripped the firm back and kissed Lau's scruffy jawline. The symmetry and beauty of her bone structure still there yet more defined. My head fell back in pure sexual ecstasy as I felt Lau start a slow rhythm. Within perhaps six strokes it was done and I smiled silently playing with the blonde hair as Lau panted obviously spent laying on my chest kissing me softly between the valley of my breasts.

"Did I ever suck." I heard the deep laughter coming from my lover and laughed as well shaking my head as I pulled Lau's face to mine.

"Not even!" I rushed in a breath before kissing Lau in a soft peck. We stared at one another and I could feel myself get lost in Lau's eyes.

"Wow… that was very informative." The grin that the doctor gave me made me fall even harder but I did see something that concerned me a bit. "Now I understand…"

His face was no longer as rosy and his eyes were sunken a bit. He looked hungry and tired so of course I berated myself for taking from Lau. _What was I even thinking?_ I knew I had to feed my lover, but now I wondered if I was even enough for this new bigger body. The words escaped my lips even before I could realize the franticness I had adopted.

"I have to feed you… Fuck! How could I be such an idiot?"

I was still half fogged in bliss. It was hard to explain how different a female and a male orgasm was, however if I could pinpoint it I would say this left me spent and giddy. It was jarring to say the least when Bo sprung up in a panic. She was naked in all her glory and I couldn't help but stare at her in amazement, she was the perfect specimen of any kind I had ever seen. I was absolutely entranced by her because I didn't even comprehend what she was saying and tried reaching for her with a seductive smile.

"Come back here Bo. Doctor's orders." My voice was coarse but I still sported the smile that would probably follow for all eternity.

"Lauren!" The sound of my own name snapped me out of my haze as my eyes met hers and I saw her panic.

"What? I didn't quite catch you before." I explained and she huffed.

"You're drained! How could you NOT be!? I'm full as a motherfucker!" I laughed but that was probably not what Bo wanted from me right now as she stood over me.

An angry Succubus was a sexy Succubus and I for a second I entertained the idea of prolonging her anger. I quickly dismissed that and stood walking past the beautiful woman and reaching for my blazer. It was odd having my extra appendage just hang freely but it was much more comfortable then the underwear I had tried at first. I could feel Bo's wary stare on me as I produced the syringe from my pocket. I turned and showed it to Bo with a smile.

"What's that?" She was still angry but she was now curious and I walked over to her slowly playing with the syringe in my hands.

I was now aware that I was tired and drained on a whole other level, a level I was now used to since my condition had started. _So it's temporary…_ It was a start though and I would take any improvement I could take. I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to be normal with my love again. Reality was, even though I was a man right now and the sex had been different, it had been the most invigorated and normal I had felt in a long time. I felt like my normal Fae self again and I was hooked a hundred percent.

"Are you on fucking drugs?!" Bo asked and I laughed even more.

"I found a way to feed myself…" I smiled as I saw the realization in her face as her eyes watered. "It's not perfect, and obviously not a cure. I also have to run some tests and recognize if there's any underlying danger but it's something."

"Take it right now please, show me." She whispered and I obliged.

I never denied Bo anything and I made quick work of the sterilization of the injection site before administering the blue vial into my body. This time the reaction was almost instant and I could feel myself level out once again feeling renewed. Bo could probably recognize the change in my features and instantly her face brightened with a smile.

Her arms draped around me as I heard her sigh holding me tightly. I relished in the warmth of her body against mine. She felt so familiar and safe that I didn't even mind the size difference at all. In fact, for today I was actually pretty glad this had happened. If anything me turning into a man had helped me find a temporary solution to my problem.

"How many of these do you have? How long does it last? Am I taking too much? Wow! Baby congratulations on the breakthrough." Her voice was velvet in my ear and I couldn't help but hold her closer acutely aware of our naked bodies together.

"I have plenty… Thank you, you only fell in love with a genius of course." I joked as she laughed in my ear.

"Well Doctor Lewis… now that I'm fed…" I caught her drift immediately and stepped back with a blush to my cheeks. "I get dibs in the shower… and I think you're burning something?"

With that I ran into the kitchen, her laughter rung through the house as I tried to salvage our meal. It felt surreal standing in Bo's kitchen naked as a jaybird burning food and feeling Fae again. I wasn't sure how to reconcile that and the longing I still acutely felt to being myself as a woman. For now, the memory of Bo and our first time was completely fresh and occupying my whole mind. I smiled genuinely to myself before starting to hum. I could get the hang of this dude thing I guess. As long as Bo kept looking at me the way she did I'd be able to hold on to hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Even though it took longer than expected to be up I'm quite pleased with the quality of this chapter. As I've mentioned to my twitter followers, my job has been way more demanding than I previously thought. I will still find time to write and more often than I did this time. I hope you guys enjoy and review! Thanks for the feedback and be safe out there guys.**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **Last_Dragomir**

 _Disclaimer: All Lost Girl characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just contributing with my own storylines and character development._

 **Chemicals Between us 05:**

Microscopes, splices, serums, tests were the all-consuming constants in my life now a days. I was sure I'd be going mad by now if it wasn't for the drive of changing my circumstances. Now that I had found a working serum for my illness I was in full gear towards the problem at hand. I was a healthy male specimen of my kind and age. Besides my illness, which had translated to this body as well, there was nothing wrong with me. This led me to believe and understand that I was indeed under a curse.

Dyson was trying to help me with investigative work on the side. It was a little arduous but he was more than happy to help with it. He was glad to be able to 'wolf out' with Mark and run the forest following scents and tracks of the people I had been in contact the last few weeks while I was female. Bo had thrown herself into hitting the pavement as well trying to find some clues. I was starting to come out with her more and more under the guise of 'added muscle'. In reality I just needed some time from the lab.

It was hard to be out with Bo in public now. For the sake of appearances I was nothing but another Fae passing by the colony lending a helping hand on a case. Trick and Vex had created a slight background story that pleased Evony for now but questions still remained about where Lauren was. The leader of the Dark wasn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination but she was satisfied with the bullshit that I knew Lauren from medical school and she had asked me to come help with some research while she was away.

I played the vague bystander for Evony as Bo watched like a hawk beside me. Tamsin was there to provide some cover and veracity for the curious woman and it seemed to satiate her thirst for now. When we broke apart Tamsin scrammed as she always did now days and Bo and I had hit the road once more in search for clues.

The mood was tense when we were alone and I could see Bo trying her hardest to hold back from things. It was maddening wanting someone the way I wanted Bo and not stretching out and reaching for the simple fact that I wasn't _me_. I saw her bite her lip with a smirk on her face that I knew all too well and it was suddenly too much.

"What are you thinking about over there?" I gruffed in a sullen mood as she chuckled.

"Someone's in a bitchy mood." She rolled her eyes as she tapped the steering wheel in unison with the song that was playing.

"You would be too if-"

"You know, it's funny that you mention something like that 'cause guess what you little dork, I HAVE been a guy before. As I told you when we met, I swapped bodies with a greasy southern stinky Dark Fae at some point before. Kenzie was in Dyson's body for fucks sake! So stop sulking over there okay? It sucks, we get it." Bo huffed before I could even finish my thoughts.

I was sure I hadn't pushed a hard button issue with Bo, but I had certainly poked the wrong side of the Succubus. She was probably starting to get hungry again and the thought suddenly terrified me once more. It hadn't been long since our first and last romp but we had been running around and pulling our weight trying to find answers. As if involuntary I could feel myself start to harden at the memory of our time with one another. I was not too keen in this sudden shift in my mood knowing who was with me in the car.

"Oh for fucks sake!" I heard her lament beside me as her knuckles turned white with the grip on the steering wheel.

"I-uh..-what?" I tried my hardest at playing dumb as I shifted in my seat and tried to readjust myself covertly knowing it would probably not work.

"I cannot be alone with you right now…" Bo mumbled and tried to pull over in the deserted country road we had turned down on.

"What—Where are we going?" I protested as I saw her swallow thickly.

The real kicker was that I wasn't blind to the overall problem here. I was fed, my observation skills were above average and right now I wasn't missing a single shift in Bo's body. From the hardening of her nipples under the tight black camisole to the tightening of her thighs in order to relieve some sort of pressure from herself. All of this of course was making me even harder and I had absolute no control over the situation spinning out of control for me.

"I need some fresh air or something. Why are you so attractive!?" Bo's voice was deep with lust as she parked the car ready to jump out.

"Are you complaining?" I teased as I always did with Bo almost subconsciously. The tone and words made her stop in her tracks and turn to look at me in the passenger seat.

"You **know** I'm not, it's just… I cannot fucking touch you right now and I want to." Bo's complaint only made me even more aroused as I tried to press my palm against my pants trying to keep myself modest.

In hindsight, it was a bad idea, I instantly moaned at the friction and Bo's eyes shifted to blue seamlessly at the sound as her tongue licked her lips in that predatory way. I met her eyes with half-lidded ones as she let out a soft grumble from her throat while buckling her seat belt once more. I was confused as to why she kept pulling it until it clicked and restrained her close to her seat.

"Bo-"

"Do that again…" her voice was thick and it was as if a lightbulb went in my head.

"You want me to… I mean I… Bo I haven't even done that when I was…" I scrambled in my mind as my mouth struggled to keep up.

"You always say it'll be stupid and that it seems that guys have a lot more to show off… Show off then." The smirk that accompanied the challenge was not lost on me as my breathing quickened.

I don't know if it was the prospect of something new or the excitement of seeing Bo looking at me with such pleading eyes. The woman was dripping sexy right now and I wasn't quite sure how to say no to that. I wanted Bo so much but I was terrified I'd be a bad lover again. The fact that she had mentioned couple of times that she didn't want to touch me and her restraining herself made me realize the promise she had done to me and herself was very poignant in her mind. We were in this self-made torture circle we couldn't avoid. Yet in some deep level I couldn't help but love her more for being patient with me.

"…And you won't laugh?" I had to reassure myself as her smile widened and she shook her head.

"Far from it baby." She purred with a rich velvet tone that always made me wet, yet this time it made me even harder.

"Fuck…" I whimpered as I closed my eyes and tentatively played with the zipper of my jeans.

"Come on Lau, I'm really curious to see what goes on in that bathroom every morning." Bo encouraged as I made quick work of my pants pooling them around my ankles and grabbing some towel to not make a mess.

Her eyes flashed a deeper ethereal blue while I breathed hard under her stare. Her smile was wide and I didn't miss how she bit her lip in a fight with her self-control. I was entranced by her every move, by the way she was looking at me and the way she made me feel. It was a connection deeper than any gender could break apart and that wasn't lost on me at all. How Bo made me feel desired and beautiful in this body I would never know, but the way she looked at me had a lot to do with it.

"Wow" she laughed as she took me in with hungry eyes and an intense stare. I could feel myself redden at the attention as I smirked meeting her eyes.

"You said you wouldn't laugh." My voice was deep with desire but the tone was so incredibly me I didn't miss the moan coming from the Succubus lips.

"I'm impressed with you that's all. Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter, you go on and do." Bo gushed and I actually laughed.

Before my mind could help going into overdrive I heard the click of the seatbelt and instantly Bo's lips were on my own. I moaned hard as her tongue entered my mouth and enticed the dance we knew so well. Bo was the best kisser in existence from my Doctoral calculations. I noticed how careful she was to not make any contact with any other part of my body and I made an effort not to pull her onto my lap.

"You seemed to be needing some help." Bo whispered as she pulled apart from me taking me all in once more.

Without a thought my hand moved to where I needed the most in this body and a moan escaped Bo's lips as well as my own. I fixed my stare on her knowing that if I thought too much I might lose the inspiration to my release. It had happened before as I kept thinking of my memories of my woman self with Bo and lost all momentum before. I wasn't repeating my blunder and giving Bo an underwhelming performance was out of the question. So I focused on her eyes trained on my every movement, the lust I saw in there, the desire that marked her features as I saw her struggle with not reaching out and touching me on her own.

My eyes shut in pleasure as I heard Bo's breath quicken as she nibbled on my ear. I wasn't sure if I could contain the raw want I had for her now but I needed to try. I had to respect Bo's wishes, yet her hot breath in my ear, her hands coiled in my blonde hair as she pulled me close was almost too much.

"Fuck you're so beautiful like this." Bo whispered in my ear as I looked into her awed face as she followed my every jolt. "I love seeing you lose control Lau."

The air in the car was heavy as my head rolled back and I grunted with the effort I was putting on myself. My heart pounded in my chest at the exposed feeling I had of relieving my deepest desires in front of someone. It wasn't anyone but Bo and with the way her face was masked in desire, her blue eyes shining with hunger and her mouth open in wonder I knew I'd do anything to get this reaction from the brunette. Pleasing Bo was one of my top priorities and this time it was no different. There was only one way to keep a Succubus and that was by satisfying them.

"You like watching me?" I gasped looking for some extra motivation as I felt my usual self-confident Doctor come out.

"I love watching you, it's all I do when you're gone in pleasure." Bo purred in my ear caressing my jawline and I moaned loudly as my hips bucked to meet my movements. "I want to watch you cum while you think of how it felt being inside me.

"Bo I-" I whispered pitifully as I did just as I asked and my pace quickened, my hips rose faster and I lost myself in the memory.

Soon her lips had crashed onto mine once more with such a force I was left breathless and just like that I felt herself feed while my peak washed over me with force that left me spent. I couldn't stop panting from the exertion as I felt Bo kiss down my jawline and my cheeks up to my forehead. She played with my hair comfortingly as I took a second to gather myself. I opened my eyes to meet her own with a stupid grin and she giggled at me.

"You feel good?" Bo's voice was jovial and amused as I nodded behind half-lidded eyes. "You look ready for a nap."

"I'm not THAT useless Bo." I huffed pulling my pants up with embarrassment as she laughed.

"Hey there grumpy… you're not useless at all. I'm fed."

The gentle statement made me stop dead in my tracks and stare at her in question. I didn't feel drained and I was sure as hell that hadn't been quite the sexual experience that usually satiates the Succubus. I was confused and it was a state of mind I hated. Bo must've seen the confusion in my face as she pulled away to straighten in her seat.

"I'm not like super full, but I snacked on what just happened." She admitted and I nodded as I tried to fix my attire and still catch my bearings.

"I—uh… ok" I cursed my linguistic prowess for its disappearance and fiddled with my hands. "Well… that was different."

I meant it more like a joke, something funny but as the words left my lips I saw a flash cross Bo's features. She stiffened and straightened in her seat like she had been burned from across the car. I wanted to ask what had just happened but I knew Bo and I knew what this was: the end of the conversation. I leaned my head against the cold glass window and gave Bo her space.

I ran my hand trough my hair lamenting the shortness of it. I was anxious and wanted to run my hands down the long mane of hair I used to have. I was cranky lately with the change and it was getting on my nerves one way or another. What had just happened and Bo's reaction only made me even more exasperated than relaxed. Maybe the fact that I had hit a dead end on my research… or maybe Bo's unspoken reactions were getting me this way. Bottom line was I was getting unsettled again and I hated it.

Fall was coming and I thought about it while the car started it's silent march past the changing foliage. I remembered how with caution I would longingly look at my woman wardrobe at home which I had purchased for the season. I had so many plans, so many outfits, none to be worn because of my dilemma. And perhaps my frustration wasn't my own fault. I had thought that after the other night with Bo things would be better but I was still clumsy in this body; shy even, and it was hard for me to get around that. We hadn't been intimate since then and the date loomed on me that Bo would have to feed again. With this little _incident_ I could at least breathe a sigh of relief at this point. I was horrified at the notion knowing I was completely useless with self-control in this body and it ate away at me that I was perhaps not as good of a lover as I used to be. After-all I had found Bo curled up to my Yale sweater this morning. I could hear her softly crying but I couldn't bring myself to break the moment I was witnessing. _She missed me…the real me…_

After our first time in this body I pondered if perhaps she didn't like what she saw. Even now to some degree I wondered since, after all I had never pleasured myself in front of her whether in a man's or woman's body. I was horrified even more at the possibility that perhaps she did like this more than my previous self. It was something that had been running around my mind for a bit after we had our first time. Bo **was** after-all bisexual and wasn't this in essence a lesbian's worse nightmare: our bisexual lover being unsatisfied with the same sex relationship she is in? Yet this morning witnessing her unguarded mourning for something I was now missing had quelled those fears. It was in part why I wasn't as reluctant to display myself in front of her a few moments ago.

We had gotten to our final lead quicker than I thought. Maybe Bo was driving faster than she had been, or maybe I had lost the sense of time. Regardless as we got out of the car I felt the adrenaline and hype rush through my body. I was getting used to this every time I worked out or had a sparring session in the gym with the boys. I looked across the car to see that Bo had a similar expression as she gave me a hard nod trying to push past me. I reached out my hand and stopped her abruptly before she could continue.

"I want us to be alright before walking in there." I admitted as Bo searched my face.

"We're fine, I just need some time to settle my thoughts." Bo added wearily.

"It was oddly convenient that it was right after that amazingly intimate moment. Sorry to pull the woman card here but I feel kind of vulnerable about it." I gave Bo a half smile to defuse the tense current in the air.

"I may not be trapped in a man's body at the moment but I still have my own demons to fight in life Laurent." Bo gave me a sad smile with the short explanation before walking away leaving it at that.

0000000000000000000000000-000000000000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000

I couldn't explain why I didn't want to speak to Lauren about what was bothering me but it was driving me insane not to speak with anybody about it. As we walked into the warehouse where Vex had set up a meeting with the vampire I vaguely remembered I told myself I would speak to someone about this. What I had done in the car was wrong and I should've walked away from the whole thing when I parked my car. I had somehow convinced myself that if I didn't touch I wasn't doing anything wrong. The bile in my throat at the warped view I had created of things to justify why I edged Lau on was hard to keep down.

I hadn't wanted to feed off of Lau before and now it was as if I had no control at all. I was painfully aware of how out of character she felt in this body and all I could feel around it was this mad attraction. I wasn't gonna say it was the penis-although it didn't hurt- it was Lauren. Plain and simple I just couldn't resist the aura, the taste of those lips, the expressions, those eyes what meant Lau was still there and I hated it even more. The novelty of this body was exhilarating, knowing Lau could probably throw me around and then some was something I was fantasising about almost daily. With me being a Succubus I had to hold back many times while Lau was ill, it was as if I had forgotten how good it felt to let go and have an equal lover. This ultimately reminded me of how great our relationship was in the beginning. Both of us were strong and powerful Fae beings who were enjoying life with one another. Throw the fact that I now knew for a fact Lau could replenish her health and treat her illness and I was apparently done for.

I walked around the abandoned reception area moving towards the back where Vex had assured us the vampire would be. To be honest I trusted Vex as far as I could throw him but for some reason Lauren liked the guy. _Laurent_. My mind corrected. I was making a fair effort to address him normally and play my part in the public eye. I wanted him to be comfortable with the monogamous image I wanted to establish towards Lauren and so far it was working. I had cut ties with all my former hot spots for feed and reassured others at the Dal that Lauren and I were still together despite her sudden trip.

" _You sure you don't want to come to my house for a good time?" the gorgeous bronzed man asked as he gave me a compelling smile._

 _I could see behind him Laurent looked towards the bar's bottles. My blonde lover's hand was gripping the bar carefully but I knew what was going on. I gave the man in front of me a smile back and shook my head gently. I waited for him to insist as they always did and sure enough there he went with it._

" _I can make your time worthwhile." He winked and I could see Lau shift in the barstool with a frown._

" _Thanks but I have a sweet, polite, smart, strong capable girlfriend whom I'd like to remain committed to." I enunciated every word crystal clear as I met the caramel brown orbs now staring into mine behind the man._

" _Alright then, goodnight." The guy smiled as he left._

 _Laurent and I stared at one another and a devilish smile crossed his lips. I loved when Lauren flirted with me and this was no exception. I could recognize the expression behind those eyes anywhere. The way the golden silky aura around him lit up was no science either._

" _How about this girlfriend of yours, does she cook?" Laurent's tone was dripping with mirth and I wanted to return the favour._

" _Yeah, she makes a mean set of cookies. But you know what I love the most?" I baited._

" _What?" my smile widened as the blonde asked away._

" _When we eat out. When my girlfriend and I eat out all night long." I teased as Laurent bit his lip before looking down and licking his lips looking skyward now. It was such a Lauren expression that my face lit up._

" _Well, she's a very lucky lady then." My Doctor joked with a knee buckling smile._

"Be careful" Laurent's voice was strong and snapped me out of my daze as I felt his strong arm across my chest moving me back.

He towered over me in a protective manner as a gorgeous looking vampire stood across from Lau. I could see all the muscles in his back tensed waiting for the vampire to make the first move. I couldn't tell if Lau recognized him or not but I was just as every bit as weary as Lau was.

"I didn't come to fight. I came because Vex said you guys had a problem and I could help." The vamp mentioned levelly as I stood beside Lau.

"Why so benevolent all of the sudden?" I asked with suspicion. "We're not friends and Vex… well… Vex is Vex."

"I was hoping that the Succubus could do me a favour." The vampire admitted and Laurent's posture changed.

"It's not the kind of problem you'll get a sexual favour out of buddy." I frowned as he laughed.

"You have ten seconds to get to the point before I dislocate your mandible from your temporomandibular joints." Laurent's deep voice was steady and threatening.

I looked up to make sure Lau wasn't about to lose his shit. We had kept violence to a minimum in this trip and I wanted to keep it that way

"So cocky…" I heard from the vamp behind me but Lau's face had gone so pale at the words that I couldn't tear my stare towards the Doctor.

"What? What is it?" I asked frantically _knowing_ there was something else entirely now in Lau's head.

"I… I **know** who did this…" his voice trembled with the realization as I shook my head, the vampire behind us forgotten by now.

"I'm confu-"

"We have to go, this will be a dead end." Lau's strong voice resonated throughout the building.

"How do you know?" I asked as we turned to leave, the Doctor's mind was a thousand miles away.

"Not so fast there… Lauren…" The vampire chimed in and we both snapped at attention to the name.

We turned abruptly to meet the smiling vampire once more as his chagrin rose. I was ready to end these games now and wanted answers. I could also feel Laurent's body tensed next to me ready for a fight.

"Like I said, I just need a favour, and no; it's not sexual in favour. I need to locate someone who doesn't want to be found. Her name is Marcia, she's light Fae and I lost contact with her in the civil war. Now I heard that the Succubus has a soft heart which is why I'm explaining myself. I wish Marcia no harm, I'm looking to make amends for a slight back then."

"Must be one hell of a slight…" I remarked with a scoff.

"What can I say? I have been tormented by the fact… Now if I remember correctly the Doctor is very smart, which must mean she-" the vampire shook his head and smiled before correcting himself. "He must be wondering how I know about this predicament."

"I am. Now talk precise, my patience is running pretty low these days." Laurent's voice was sharp and powerful reminding me of our time in Hecuba. I squeezed my thighs together at the thought and prepared myself for anything.

"Calm down there, I know what it feels like buddy. I was once Emanuelle's target for his little charades. I spent a whole century as a woman working in Berlin. He thought it'd be funny to leave me there no passport, no papers and switched genders. Always the jester, his good looks let him get away with much." The vampire's voice was even and bitter.

The tension in the room could be cut through with a knife and I was eager to find out what would happen. When I thought all hell would break lose I felt Laurent back down from beside me. I heard him blow hot air through his nose as the vampire mirrored his movements and for now there was an uneasy truce.

"Where can we find him?" I asked levelly.

"Not until you find me Marcia." The vampire mentioned and I tapped Laurent on the chest.

"Come on baby let's go." I mentioned with a glare towards the vampire.

Hesitantly Laurent tore the cold stare from the vampire and walked with me. I could tell the Doctor's mind was running a mile a minute so I let the silence envelop us as we walked briskly to the car. I was itching to ask Lau what had happened in there but I knew the blonde would need some time. As we got in the car I turned to ask finally about to burst when I noticed how pale my Doctor's features were and how the regal shoulders slumped. With slight anxiety I realized Lau had to feed and knowing the blonde the way I did none of my chi was going to be well received. I let out a sigh putting the car in gear after turning it on and I sped off.

The scenery passed in a blur the faster I drove wanting to get my lover to safety. The air was thick between us with all the unspoken things that had risen to the surface. Our romance was always ever changing, ever dramatic, ever complicated. It's what made us _**us.**_ As if my mind had been read by the smarts of the beauty beaside me I felt Lau's strong hand above mine. Laurent's hands were bigger but they retained the warmth and softness that Lauren always had not to mention the steadiness of a doctor. I was about to speak when the deeper French accent voice reached my ears. The decibels were different and yet the diction and the pause was all Lauren. I could hear her in the softness of his tone.

"I don't want you to close off to me Bo. There's a lot of unknowns in this mess. That guy said he spent a century as a different gender." The heavy pauses made me want to reach and hold my lover tight.

"I guess what I'm saying here is that I want you to talk to me and I'll do the same. You don't have to answer now… In fact, I'd rather you didn't. Sit on this, reflect it and do with it what you will for your own demons."

"What are-"

"I liked what happened earlier in the car. It made me feel capable of satisfying you."

If the tone didn't have enough finality in it the squeeze of my hand did as well. I knew the Doctor didn't want to talk about this anymore and I on my part was still kind of reeling from it. My mind ran a mile a minute as I thought about Lau's words. _**A century**_ _._ Could I really spend a century with Lauren as a man? Right now the novelty of it all had me starving for anything that the blonde gives me but what about when it goes by? When I crave a woman's touch, _my woman's touch._ I bit my lip in thought as I shook the thought away hastily. I would deal with this as it came one day at a time and right now, THIS DAY I am not a monster. That was good enough for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was really fun to write! I wanted to mention for all of you out there I'm really enjoying the reviews and responses to the chapters. Reality is Bo is NOT going to change gender in my fic, it's not where this story goes this story is about Lauren and a journey she has to complete so please don't expect it anytime. Please review and enjoy!**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **Last_Dragomir**

 _Disclaimer: All Lost Girl characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just contributing with my own storylines and character development._

 **The Chemicals Between Us**

 **Chapter 06**

I buried my face in the crook of the creamy neck that I so admittedly adored. I could almost cry at the smell hitting my nostrils as the early morning light hit my naked back and warmed my blazing skin. Her fingers drummed up my toned biceps as her laughter filled my ears. I could almost dance to the bells and undertones of her laughter as it echoed in the room. Her chocolate gaze was focused on me as always making me feel like the sun. Her sun in the midst of a solar flare. I chuckled as I let my lips wonder down her collarbone and to the valley of her breasts where a moan escaped my lips before I greedily took one into my warm mouth.

I could hear the symphony of her sighs and quivers as I played with her body like a well tuned instrument that I had long mastered. Truth was I would never tire of her body and now more than ever I starved for it in earnest. I wanted as much as she would be willing to give me and as her legs spread wide open as my hand traveled down her navel I knew the bounty would be plenty tonight. I almost came at the feeling of her wetness as I felt a blush creep up my face. She was the only one to make me feel this unquenchable amazement that never ceased to captivate me when we were being intimate. My weakness was undeniable and I didn't care.

As my fingers applied pressure on her swollen nub her breath caught in her throat and I couldn't help myself before entering her with great ease. I loved her expressions and sounds when we were a sweaty mess like this. Her nails quickly found my back as her legs wrapped around me and pulled me closer with a buckle taking more of me. I moaned loudly as sweat coated our naked bodies as I remembered how much I missed this.

In seconds she pulled herself towards me and with barely if any space between our sweltering bodies she played with my breasts as her lips brushed against my earlobe.

"Fuck me harder Bo."

0000000000000000-000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000-00000000000000000

I let out a huge sigh as I rubbed my hands down my face in pure despair. I could hear Bo's sighs and moans of pleasure from the other room as she slept. Apparently I—or my woman self rather—was being very good at something.

With a grumble I leaned my head against my arms in the small balcony by Bo's room as the night air hit me. Bo had 'fed' me and now was trying to sleep off her hunger leaving me with no room to protest the issue. It had been another hard day of dead ends and false leads on Marcia. This wood elf was proving more elusive than we previously thought and my patience was running thin. It wasn't helping that my research on my condition had plateau, it was adding to my frustration which was only making me more miserable.

Truth was I couldn't keep the vampire's voice out of my head. _A century._ That would be such a long time, it would be unbearable if I had to stay like this for a century. Being Fae made it go by faster but it was still 100 years no matter what. I breathed in deeper before I went into a panic attack again. I couldn't crumble now that Bo had gotten her wits about herself again. She had taken the first night after meeting the vampire pretty hard so I tried my hardest to stand strong for her even if every night I'd hear her whisper my name in pleasure.

I didn't want to starve Bo, but in a way she was starving herself and we were at a stalemate. I wasn't happy being a man and she wasn't going to break her promise towards me again. Ysabeau was a very complicated creature dictated by human morals when it came to things regarding her Succubus. Her history was complicated but in short I wanted no part in contributing to her self-loathing.

I couldn't really take much more of Bo's subconscious telling her how much she missed my boobs and I grabbed her keys from the nightstand leaving the room without giving her a second glance. The house was thankfully empty and in no time I was speeding down the highway with no destination in mind. I needed to get away from everything right now but I was so desperate to find answers for either of my problems it was like I scab I kept picking at and not letting heal.

I let my body fall into the familiar mechanics of driving. It was something I enjoyed doing a lot more than I cared to admit. Vex was my friend because I had kicked his ass in illegal street racing once and I never let him forget it but beside him not many people knew about my love for speed. I knew it was contradictory of my doctorate but life was full of contradictions like such. I knew Bo would be mad if she woke up to find her car missing with no note or explanation and the fact that I hadn't brought my cell phone with me was not going to help my case either but I needed to get out of there for the sake of my sanity.

After shutting off my brain as I drove I found myself sitting outside the lab that perplexed me so much. I decided to go in after much debate with myself about my attire. After all grey sweatpants and a hoodie wasn't really the image I had carved out for my male self these past few weeks. However as I got eyed by both of the nurses on guard duty I realized I probably looked handsome in anything at this point. Kenzie had done a marvellous job at my barber and apparently my male genes were as favourable to me as my female ones. I threw them a Dr. Lewis smile at them as I asked for privacy for good measure ensuring they'd leave me alone for the length of my stay.

The lab was quiet and I stared at the countdown left on the computer announcing that my serum would be done in a few hours. I figured now was as good time as any to wait for it and pulled up my sleeves ready for some reading and reviewing. I wanted to understand the results of the breakdown I had ran the past few days I had begun my treatment.

As always I lost track of time as I read through my findings fascinated and worried at the same time. There were still so many unknowns and the fact that the serum was beginning to plateau was unnerving me. I was taking one step forward and another five backwards and it was starting to defeat me. I was always reminded and praised for having one of the brightest minds and yet this escaped me. Like with Bo people gave me too much credit for stuff that simply seemed to be.

For the life of me I couldn't understand what the Succubus saw in me to keep her beside me for so long. I never doubted Bo's love, loyalty or devotion. As much as it infuriated me, I didn't question it even when she was feeding on the side. I did however question what she saw in me all the time. I was a Doctor and yes I was good looking but in the end she was a Succubus and Succubbi weren't exactly the definition of monogamy or happily ever after. I knew for a scientific fact that I would never be enough for Bo even when fully healthy because Succubi crave a variety of sexual interaction in their lifetime.

"Knock Knock…" I turned to the door from the sound of her voice and found Alycia leaning against the side of my lab door.

"Hey there." I nodded with a smile as she came into the room.

"Pulling a night shift Dr. Lewis?" she asked keeping it casual as I sighed loving the normalcy of being called something so _me_.

"Not really… couldn't sleep and there's something in my research just consuming my mind." I admitted frustrated.

"If it's about Emanuelle, Dyson and Mark are already on it." Alycia started to convince me but I stopped her.

"It's about my condition this time. I cannot do anything about Emanuelle until he turns up so I've decided not to let it occupy my mind as much." I explained as she nodded.

"Makes sense. Alright why don't you give me a run down? Sometimes I explain procedures to Mark and Dyson. They don't understand what I'm saying but it helps me gain a different view on certain aspects." Alycia's excitement was almost contagious and it somehow comforted me.

"Alright then." I smiled in spite of myself.

I spent the next hour or so explaining the details of my genetic condition to Alycia. She had kicked back and taken her shoes off and sitting on one of the desks as she took notes here and there while I explained. Somehow she was following almost everything I was saying down to a T. I was about to explain to her the genetic marker and chromosome count needed for my serum for the third time when she stopped me and finished some annotations in her booklet. I was patient and waited to see what was next as I stood and stretched my tired achy muscles.

"So basically nobody in your family has this but you found it's genetic. So that leaves me with two options: You are patient zero for an unknown genetic deficiency which will trickle down generations after you-"

"Exactly what my hypothesis is, which might never be proven because I highly doubt that I can procreate with Bo." I laughed as reality dawned on me and my face paled. "Wait-"

"Hold your horses there Romeo, must I remind you that a Succubi can only be impregnated by a non-related Inccubus or an Ancient caliber Fae which is why they're so rare. No offense to your kind honey…"

"None taken. You've been reading up." I complimented as she blushed.

"I have to, Mark is going through puberty and Dyson is as lost as I am at this parenting thing but I'm trying to cover all our bases. Who knows what that kid gets into with Dyson as his father?" Alycia laughed as I smirked knowing full well what she meant.

"My second hypothesis is that you have a genetic mutation of an actual disease that runs in your family manifesting in your genes. I've heard of your species suffering from some sort of iron deficiency in elders that leads to loss of appetite amongst your populations in Europe."

"Wow. I'm seriously impressed." I admitted as I stared at the woman in front of me.

"Alright so I've been researching about your kind, sue me! I'm worried about your health, we all are." Alycia's hand over my own was a gesture women reserved to comfort other women. It made me feel strangely myself and I appreciated her friendship a lot more than yesterday.

"Thank you… I really hadn't thought of it being a mutation… if that's the case then it would explain why the serum has only been so effective." I mused as she nodded.

"You need to separate a different enzyme from Bo's cells than the one you just used. It has to be something chronologically similar in the regeneration scale." Alycia added as I nodded already making a mental note of these things.

"I have been targeting something upscale but I had separated an enzyme pretty early on that was of no use for me when I was a woman, I wonder if perhaps now that my chromosomes have changed it'll react similarly to the one I made my current serum with." I shot off as my brain overworked with the possibilities and calculations that Alycia's new hypothesis offered.

"Sadly my friend, there's only one way to find out." The brunette was right and I nodded knowing as much.

"I think I have a blank specimen to add that enzyme to. If you want to wait I'll give you a ride after." I offered as she smiled.

"Let me help you then."

It was nice to have company in the lab and much more so if it was somebody that knew what I was doing and talking about. As I had mentioned before Alycia was very competent as a nurse so with some research I could see how she would immerse herself in a topic such as my kind and their genetics. Dyson and Trick had all kinds of literature available and since Dyson had claimed Alycia, Trick had a big soft spot for the gal.

Alycia's phone had rung in the middle of the drive home. It was Dyson inviting us out to this new club out of the city where they had ended up chasing a lead on this Emanuelle guy. The thought of things moving forward on that front had me almost speeding to the outskirts of the city to them so we obviously got there in record time. Dyson met us in the parking lot scoping the place out to make sure the lead hadn't left.

"Alycia stay with Mark out here in case things turn ugly, Laurent and I can handle the rest. I'm sure this Lucas guy will not be as tough as the last chump." Dyson instructed as we stood outside the parking lot.

"Why do I have to stay back? I bet I'd be just as intimidating as Laurent here." Mark whined and Dyson laughed.

"Mark somebody needs to make sure Alycia is safe." The elder man reminded his son as the young kid straightened up taking his duty seriously.

With that argument settled Dyson and I were ready to go inside when a commotion started inside. We ducked behind the car as people and Fae alike ran from the bar in chaos. We could hear mumblings of a fight or an ass kicking in progress. It didn't seem like that type of bar but I knew like all Fae things this building could be deceptive.

"Pops we might've lost him." Mark hollered as Dyson shook his head.

"I can't pick up his scent out here which must mean he's still inside. Take care of Alycia, we'll be right back." With one look I knew Dyson was ready and we walked towards the bar with everyone running from it.

Once we got past the front door we realized the place was trashed. I stood a little taller as my body tensed on its own ready for the fight. My fists were balled and my adrenaline was running high with the situation. With my old serum in tow and a new dosage running through my system I was sharp on my senses enough to sense Dyson's discomfort at some scent or another.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked around hearing a commotion in the back room.

"We're not alone. There's the lead…" Dyson nodded at an unconscious man in the middle of the dance floor. "There's two more people."

"Alright let's-"

"Laurent, Bo is here." Dyson's tone was apologetic and I tensed even more almost rushing to the back room.

"Where? She might be hurt!" I admitted as I noticed large amounts of blood on the floor leading to the back room. "I have to find her."

"No, Laurent. Wait!" Dyson insisted as I ran off to find her.

When I crossed the threshold I almost had to turn around. The scene was like a bad and gory car crash from which you wanted to look away but you couldn't. I could see Bo's naked back was towards me as she straddled the man in front of me clearly riding him and moaning in pleasure. The anger that surged through me was so overpowering that it almost blinded me for a second. One thing was hearing about things, but seeing this was incredibly maddening.

"What in the actual fuck!?" My voice boomed through the space as I crossed the room in long purposeful strides.

As if expecting me she turned around in one swift motion and held me by the shoulders as anger boiled over me and I pushed her out of the way gently but firmly. My eyes zeroed in on the half-dazed man in front of me as my lip raised in a snarl. Before I knew it I had been tugged by the shoulder roughly and I could no longer advance. I glared at Bo who was holding me in place as her eyes moved from me quickly. They turned an ethereal blue as the words spilled from her lips.

"Run away from here never come back." Bo clearly mentioned to the man who didn't hesitate.

It was as if a flame had been fired up in my stomach and nothing but rage and anger boiled to the surface as I stared at Bo's face. I clenched my jaw and searched myself for restraint as I waited for anything to make sense of this situation. I was imploring the heavens she wouldn't start off with the classic _this isn't what it looks like._ As we squared off her nakedness was only bringing me more anger than I ever thought possible.

"I can explain this." Bo's words were level but her eyes were on the ground as she leaned down to grab her clothes.

"I don't think that's needed. It was pretty self-explanatory." I gruffed from behind clenched teeth.

"You cannot be seriously mad right now…" Bo scowled making me even angrier.

"Of course I am!" I roared as she glared at me.

"What was I supposed to do!? I was mortally injured-which I still am a bit by the way you big jerk- and I am in the middle of nowhere. Mister I took your car and left my fucking phone on top of the table!" Bo screamed at me as she jabbed my chest emphasising each word.

"I was in the lab!" I defended myself as I frowned.

"How was I supposed to know! I got a lead that was going out of town so I needed to scram ASAP. A lead that benefits you by the way… How the fuck was I supposed to know you were coming by here? And what? What's the point if you were... I don't want to be a bitch and pressure you here, dear, but I can't feed off of you. I also can't feed with anyone BUT you and… DID I MENTION I WAS MORTALLY INJURED?" she continued raging as I froze with shock.

"Bo-"

"No! You wanted honesty? Well here it is buttercup, I **need** to feed and you're going through some shit so we're gonna need to compromise. Not only that but I was injured of the mortal kind, so we need some rules about that kind of shit." Bo went on smoothing her jacket as I shook my head at the situation.

"I know it's complicate-"

"COMPLICATED!? Lau, baby, you're a fucking man right now and a damn hot one at that and I cannot bear to be in the same room as you since I lust for you so deeply. I've been starving, angry, confused and injured most of the time this transition has happened but the only word you could muster in here is fucking COMPLICATED? We're not 14 in high school, this is Fae fuckedupville right now!"

It was in one swift movement that in an angry explosion of energy I swung Bo over my shoulder like a bag of potatoes. I didn't stop at her struggles or demands to be let down, nor did I stop as Dyson shot me a confused look while I walked away without a word. By the time we had reached the car Bo had stopped struggling even though her mouth was still spewing out profanities and demands. I was so angry at the moment that I wasn't even thinking about my strength and yanked on the car door so hard I wondered if I had the strength to break it off its hinges. Tossing Bo in before I shut the door hard silenced the Succubus.

I don't know if it was the hostility of my movements or the abrupt change in my personality but Bo had stayed silent and still the whole time I rounded the car and got in. It wasn't until we had peeled out on the dirt road at high speeds that she turned to look at me evenly. I noticed how hard my jaw was set at the moment and exactly how hard I had been gripping the steering wheel. I didn't want to fight in the car or anywhere for that matter, I was a Doctor and logic should prevail. And yet I couldn't rip the image of Bo on top of that man off my head.

"You cannot do this! You cannot be all caveman Lau and then just whisk me away like.. like… ugh!" Bo fumed beside me as she crossed her arms and huffed in the passenger seat.

"You get flustered when you're angry." I muttered under my breath without thinking.

"And you get stupider… What the fuck are we doing Lewis!?" Bo asked angrily as I turned down the road I knew well but hadn't been to in so long.

It was almost as if the mere fact of being back here had brought me a peace that helped me see things more clearly. I had noted the dirt road when passing by with Alycia and now that I was down it I didn't understand what had strayed me off from the property in the first place. In my anger it seemed I needed comfort and my body took me somewhere my mind hadn't thought of in years. It made me think of the beauty beside me and how I had been so blind to ignore what she needed.

I adored this woman, there was no denying it and the fact that we were so disjointed and disconnected when it came to our relationship lately was breaking me apart. I couldn't continue on this path of self-loathing myself without the risk of losing Bo in the process. It was what kept me quiet and angry the whole ride. As I parked the car along the coastline by the broken down blue and white shed Bo had given up on any conversation with me and had gone straight to seething angrily in the corner of the passenger seat. I took a deep breath and unlocked my door opening it as the cold salty air hit us. Bo threw me an angry incredulous look and I understood she was giving me the treatment now.

"Come outside with me Bo." I whispered as I reached over her and effortlessly opened her door with insistence.

With a roll of her eyes and a huff she followed me slamming the car door. I had nothing left to burn or simmer in the anger department. I had gone straight to saddened by how broken we had become in the midst of my illness, this curse… I let out a huge sigh as I leaned into the wooden fence in front of the water crashing into the rocks in front of us. Bo stood across me with her arms crossed and a deep scowl as she glared at me. I knew she was tired and frustrated because I was as well.

"Can I please examine you? I need to know the extent of your injuries." I asked gently as she shook her head briskly her scowl deepening.

"You don't get to touch me twenty minutes AFTER I mentioned I was still injured. You should've thought of that earlier." She shot at me as I flinched.

"I needed to calm down… this body is a lot more volatile than I expected." I sighed knowing I was starting to sound like a broken record in regards to my own unknown body. "I know it sounds like an excuse with my new body and all…"

It was a long hard silence as the sound of the waves comforted me. I was beginning to think this was it, the irreparable rift I had always feared would come between Bo and I at some point. This was potentially the straw that broke the camels back. And could I blame her? I absolutely couldn't. How could've I been so self-centered that I had neglected to observe and acknowledge her being injured? I am a Doctor no matter what body and to use this petty excuse was beginning to feel inexcusable from my part. As the silence grew I tried to search for anything that could bring some sort of solace between us.

"I get it…" Bo's voice was gentle, yet I could hear the frustration in it. "I want to just punch your stupid beautiful face right now but I get it. I've been there remember? I know what it's like to not know your own body."

"Yeah…" I whispered, how I could forget that the Succubus spent most of her Fae beginnings not knowing what or who she was, was beyond me.

"We need to talk more. I admit I should've started to a while ago but your illness and now the curse…" Bo started as she blew hot air. "I just… ugh why can't we be normal for a night!"

"Why don't we?" I suggested without missing a beat.

"What? Lau you're a man!" Bo pointed out as I laughed at the irony of life.

"I get that, and who knows how long I will be like this? Maybe the lead in the bar… maybe the vampire, maybe Emanuelle himself… There's a lot of unknowns in my life right now about that and I don't like it. This is why I'll hold on to something I know for a fact and that's how much I actually adore you." I admitted in the spirit of honesty that was growing between us.

Bo gave me a tentative look, one I knew well. She was on the fence on whether to continue this argument or follow my reconciliation. It was a place we both knew well and I hoped it was the last time we visited it for a long while. I knew I had to press to get this to swing my way so I did.

"Let's go to dinner, to a movie or something or both. Let's dress up have a night to ourselves doing normal non-fae shit. I'll take my serum, you can _**heal**_ no if's and's or but's about how you do it and I'll pick you up at 8:30pm at your place…" I suggested hoping I was on the right track here.

"So you're giving me permission to do something you were mad about half an hour ago? I thought we were being honest here." Bo asked sceptical and I didn't blame her.

"Look I know I flew off the handle and truth is Bo, one thing is hearing about encounters, visualizing it in your minds eye and another one is actually witnessing it. It drove me insane to witness that, yes, but I need you to be healthy and alive. You keep saying you were mortally injured and after I calmed down I realized that I have-yes-put you in a very rough spot. So I want us to just take this date as a beginning of sorts." I tried explaining rapidly although it was making my palms sweat as my French accent grew thicker and thicker.

"This is like the millionth-"

" _Mon Dieu_! I know, ok? I just… this time though I will fucking make an effort to stay honest and I know you will too. I just… we need to reset or something here Bo." I mentioned after rubbing my scruff in frustration.

"So anything before the date is fair-game?" Bo asked incredulously.

"Whatever, yes, I just don't wanna think about it, k?" I grimaced and she didn't push it.

"Take me home and-" Bo started but I shook my head with a smile.

"You take the car go home, I can stay here. I have a few things to take care of before going home to get ready." I smiled and she gave me a puzzled look with a shrug.

"Fine, I'm still angry enough at you to leave you in the middle of nowhere." Bo admitted and with that she hopped in the car and sped off as I chuckled to myself. This woman.

H

H

H

I was nervous when I pulled into Bo's neighbourhood. I hadn't been this nervous about a date with her in a long time and it seemed appropriate with the reset I had asked for before we parted. My palms were sweaty but the whole car smelled like my aftershave and my cologne so it silenced my fears. I decided to knock on the door and be a gentleman to follow-up on my jitters. I was riled up from the serum shot I had before leaving so the fresh air was nice to have.

I half expected Kenzie at the door but I was pleasantly surprised to see Bo all dolled up in a beautiful black and blue dress with matching heels and beautiful blue earrings. Her hair was up making way for her exposed regal neck and her makeup was as always flawless. She was class and elegance rolled up into one sexy package and I was taken aback by the sheer beauty of my lover. She roamed her eyes up and down my body. My crisp grey and gold suit was moulded to my body and I knew I looked good by the gas station attendant's reaction when I paid for my gas. I had trimmed my scruff down to a stubble and shaved the edges clean, my hair was parted to the side and held in place with some great smelling pomade. I tried to carry myself with confidence even though I still felt too big in my own skin.

"You look beautiful Bo." I smiled offering my hand to escort her to the car which she took and followed me.

"Me? Talk about you! You are downright delectable right now Doctor." Bo's tone held the spunk of her flirtatious personality as I held the door open for her.

"I will accept that compliment since I took such a long time trimming and shaving my beard. It took so much concentration to not cut my own face." I admitted as we got into the car.

"I can imagine. It looks as beautiful as ever." Bo smiled and caressed my face as I leaned into her touch closing my eyes.

"You know how to make me melt, that's for sure." I smiled before kissing her palm and getting out of there.

"I'm glad we're taking your car, I would look too classy for my own vehicle right now." Bo laughed as we started a bit of small talk.

"about that, I'm sorry I took-"

"No. None of that. We're resetting remember?" Bo reminded me and I nodded with a smile.

Dinner was an experience to say the least. Not only did we get stared at the entire time by the staff but Bo decided to shamelessly flirt with me the entire time. I didn't know if it was the lusting looks some of the waitresses had given me or if she was in fact flirting with me but I followed her flow. In no time we forgot about anything that wasn't us and flirted earnestly with one another. As wine flowed and food came we got lost in effortless conversation and easy chatter about our misadventures with daily life.

Bo was animatedly waving her hands around to emphasise something about the cab driver she had the other day being batshit crazy as I started laughing wholeheartedly. She stopped in mid sentence and squinted as I tilted my head to understand what had stopped my loving Succubus.

"Is that Marci?" Bo was about to get up when my hand fell atop hers.

"Let it go for now Bo." I whispered as she looked at me incredulously.

"What? Don't you wanna be yourself again?" she asked in disbelief.

"I do, but right now I don't want to think about anything else but you and I. What if it's not Marci and we just ruined a perfect evening?" I asked levelly as I took a sip of my whiskey and ginger ale.

"…I… What if it is? Are you willing to take that chance to let this person walk out just to not let this ruin our date?" Bo's tone was something I couldn't place. It wasn't vulnerability nor hope but something different.

"I am. Because I feel that if we stand up right here right now we're just letting something get in the way of us restarting. It always happens to us doesn't it? We start with the best intentions Bo and then something Fae happens and we're back to feeling alone and keeping things from one another and I'm tired of the same results doing the same things. So, yes I am willing to take that chance, are you?" I asked looking into her eyes as they traveled along my face and features.

"I am." She whispered as I smiled and she followed suit.

"I think this is a good start." I admitted as she nodded.

"Me too." She smiled.

It was as infallible as our chemistry was before I changed. The whole night, it seemed I had just worn my skin better than most days now. I could see Bo's eyes follow me as I walked around the bed in my apartment. We were tipsy from dinner and Bo's hands currently cradled a glass of champagne while mine sat empty somewhere in my bathroom. She smiled beautifully at me offering the last of her glass and I gladly downed it while trying to still my heart from the beauty right in front of me.

I watched as she took off her earrings and placed them gently on the bedside table. As rough as Bo could be she could also be all elegance and poise. After putting the glass down I undid the cuffs of my still crisp suit shirt and moved to the ones down my chest from there. Bo's eyes met mine again as she wore a small smirk on her face. It all felt so natural and right. The way she looked at me was just exactly how it had once been, before my change, before my illness, before the stress. My chest puffed in pride as she scanned my now exposed chest and I noticed how she bit her bottom lip before her eyes traveled back to my own.

"I said it the first time and I'll say it again. Wow." Bo husked as I smiled across the bed licking my lips and dropping my shirt uncaring about wrinkles now.

I blushed at the compliment as her eyes roamed my athletic legs before the bulge in my boxers I knew I was teasing her and I hoped she liked it. I knew Bo was attracted to me in this form but now something grew in me like it always did that made me want to tease the Succubus and make her lose control. I loved driving Bo insane, it was this never ending game of cat and mouse and something about tonight made me feel ready for the task.

"You like what you see?" I asked in a deep tone as she smiled.

"You know I do Lau." Bo whispered as she let her dress fall to the floor.

It was dizzying with the force that I suddenly wanted Bo. The sheer force of it was my center of gravity instead of the earth's pull. I couldn't control the animal-like desire growing within me as I closed the distance between us with three swift strides rounding the bed. Her eyes were on my own with a mirrored expression of lust and raw passion. It was as if she was seeing me for the first time and maybe she was –after all things were insane to say the least.

I felt the familiar thrill of having Bo look at me this way, go down my spine. It was a tingle, a shiver, something I couldn't quite describe without sounding like an aloof teenager. The fact that the familiar feelings swept through me right now made me feel complete for the first time since this started. It was strange yet ironic how my body knew on it's own accord how to react and move against Bo's. My now familiar big hands caressed her face as she leaned into my touch with a wide smile.

"You still have healer hands." Her smile shone through her eyes and at that moment I could hold myself back no longer.

My trembling hands were on her thighs immediately as I grabbed her hips and puller her towards me with a firm hand on her luscious ass. Bo's legs wrapped around my torso as I moaned with the thrill of being able to toss Bo around this way. Even though we were both Fae, Bo had always been stronger and more dominant when it came to bed and now I got to return the favour. I felt her lips crash against my own as I rocked my hips against hers making the Succubus moan.

Our tongues battled with passion and the familiar sounds of Bo's heavy breathing caressed my ears. This was home for me. Bo's body flushed against my own as our hands tried to mirror the heat within our hearts. No matter what form I ever had, as long as I was breathing and alive this was never going to change. The way Bo touched me, the way she kissed me and got lost in me and our moment I knew would never ever change no matter what. It had suddenly clicked in my head. The truth filled me with confidence and I took the chance to act upon it.

We broke apart for air as I pushed us both into the bed wanting nothing else but to connect with Bo. Her hands were on my chest as she pushed my hair back made me pause and our eyes met with me atop her. I was surprised by the gentleness and care in there despite of the brimming fire screaming to our bodies.

"You're absolutely breath taking baby." Bo whispered as I felt myself blush.

"I can never take my eyes off of you Ysabeau." I admitted and her smile lit up Bo's beautiful face.

"Are you trying to get me wet Doctor Lewis?" Bo's tone turned seductive as I gave her a half smile rocking my hips into her own.

"Is it working?" I purred as she gasped nodding.

I froze as her hand reached into my boxers and she stroked me completely. My eyes flew shut as a moan tore from my throat and my fists tightened around the bed sheets on either side of her head. I wasn't sure if I could do this but Bo touching me in the most intimate of places had the same effect on me as ever.

"For the love of Fae you are perfect." Bo's voice caressed my ear as she continued to give me attention where I needed it most.

"Bo…" I whispered with a tremble as my eyes met hers.

"Let me make love to you Lauren." Bo whispered as her grip tightened and I lost myself.

Bo's eyes flashed blue and in seconds she had flipped us so that I was underneath her. She wasted no time in getting me completely naked and roaming her eyes along my body like the first time she ever did. Her digits ran along my chest and settled in a small scar as her lips curled with fondness. We both knew what the scar was and what it meant as well.

"I don't care what body you're in Lauren, as long as you're you. I fell in love with you. I'm bisexual… and yes it took some time adjusting but truth is babe I've wanted you from day one when I walked into that bathroom and found out it was YOU." Her smile turned mischievous as her fingers trailed down my abs.

"Let's see if you understand me."

In seconds Bo's lips crashed into my own as our tongues battled for dominance. It was rushed, it was heated, it was sexy and familiar. All the things I loved about being with Bo concentrated in our lips. As always I knew she'd bite my lip after kissing me senseless, it was my favourite part and as per usual a long moan escaped my throat when she did.

"Mm mm that French accent is VERY sexy Lau." Bo chuckled as her free hand curled in my blonde hair.

"God you drive me crazy." I gasped consumed by the feeling of her on me as she kissed down my jaw.

"Exactly… I bet I can kiss you and caress you in all my favourite spots and still get the same reactions out of you." Bo chuckled pinching my nipple between her teeth making me hiss. "Case in point."

"Almost every place…" I corrected as she shook her head with a smile.

"Oh baby, wait 'til I'm done with you." Bo purred as her eyes flashed an intense blue and with that she traveled down my body.

My eyes flew open as the deep moan ripped from my throat and my hips bucked from the mattress towards Bo. She felt so warm and good around my hardening form that my eyes snapped shut again with a huge shudder leaving my lips. My hands flew to her head as I pulled on her hair which was received with a long moan from her throat. The way she vibrated around myself making me shiver deliciously.

"Fuck Bo" I grunted as I felt her smile taking me deeper while my head fell back into the pillow in absolute pleasure.

She felt so good all thoughts were erased from my mind. I could only feel and what she was doing to me was incredible. My eyes snapped open as I felt her stop. I searched for her with my gaze, I was impossibly hard after her ministrations and I could simply not stop now. When her eyes met mine I was delighted to see her electric blue eyes zeroed on my own. I licked my lips giving her a half smile as she drew in a shaky breath when my hands found her hips. With one shift of my hips I was atop us with a triumphant smile.

I ventured my hand down her every memorized curve, I passed the swell of her breast, the dip of her hips until I reached the valley of her moist centre. I gladly applied pressure against her throbbing centre with my fingers as I heard her gasp from right beneath me. I could feel how wet she was for me already so I made quick work of the panties she was wearing before placing myself between her legs while we grinded against each other with a chorus of sighs and moans. I looked into Bo's half lidded blue eyes full of lust as her mouth hung slightly open in the perfect pear shape of exquisite pleasure while her breaths came out in a ragged pace. It only made me want her more. I ached from how much I really wanted her with each thrust I grew impatient to be inside her, to feel her warmness. I knew she knew this with how her lips curved in a mischievous smile while she pulled me even closer.

"I'm yours Lauren…" she whispered as I moaned softly at the admission.

"I'm flattered." I confessed with a half smile giving my hips a soft shift making the contact between us a slower drag while she grasped tighter to me.

I couldn't hold off the desire I had for capturing her lips with my own. Our tongues danced that familiar dance as the deliciousness of our heated making out made hands roam and explore. I felt Bo cup my firm ass and grab it hard encouraging more movement between us. I took this time to kiss down her slender neck, her delicate collarbone, her beautiful chest until the bounty of her breasts was before me. I adored Bo's tit's there was no denying this in any form or lifetime. I was quick to fill my mouth with one of them as she pushed her warm wet core against my hardness in pure excitement.

As always I wanted to pleasure Bo to heights unimaginable. With this new form it was more about instinct than though so I decided to feel things out and do what felt good. It was like having my first time all over again and perhaps it was. By the time I had Bo moaning harder I knew I hadn't lost my knowledge of the Succubus' body as I teased the secret spot beside her hip. I pulled up to kiss her neck once more and while she nibbled on my earlobe knowing it drove me crazy her hands caressed my hard pecs now going up to my neck pulling me closer. I wanted to taste her and feast on her wet warmth but with this new body there was more pressing matters in mind.

I pinned her hands above her head and kissed her neck lavishly traveling to the valley of her breasts again. I met her eyes as she looked at me with curiosity and I smiled at her from her navel.

"What do you want Bo?" I asked as she shivered.

"God you're so sexy with that accent." She noted as I smiled even wider.

"Oh yeah? Does that turn you on Bo?" I asked feeling adventurous.

"Fucking right babe." She purred. "Please don't tease me."

With those words I let myself go and did what we both wanted the most. I was hoping to myself not to be as useless as I was before but from Bo's moans I was sure I was doing a good job. As she pulled me in for a deep kiss I lost myself in Bo. Her hands found my blonde hair as I moved with the wave of her own hips and I shuddered before rocking my hips in sync with the Succubus. Bo pulled away from my lips and moaned as I kissed her neck.

"Laurent please…" Bo gasped and I lost myself to her.

As I laid there spent and amazed I could feel Bo's finger's on my chest. She was humming a lullaby in my ear, it was her 'happy' song for after sex and I hadn't heard it in a long time. My body was so heavy after my climax and feeding Bo that I wasn't quite sure I would be able to walk again. Bo was a big fan of making me cum five or six times but with this body I wasn't quite sure about that being a thing anymore.

"I can't believe you lasted this long… Are you sure you weren't practicing behind my back?" Bo teased laughing as I laughed along with her.

"Only with my hand baby" I chuckled as she hit my chest.

"You're too good at this already. I'm not used to guys making me cum that hard or frequently." Bo frowned as I suddenly felt renewed and flipped us pinning her under me.

"I'm not any guy." I whispered in her ear. "I'm your woman and I know your body Ysabeau."

I felt her shiver with desire under me and suddenly I felt myself re-invigorated and ready for this second round.

"Lau…" Bo tried before I captured her lips with my own in a searing heated kiss teasing her with my hips.

It was the first time of many that night that my name left her lips in the passion of the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**As many of my twitter followers saw I have recently resigned to my position as acting chef at my work. I will now have more time to write and update happily. I am happy and at peace with the decision and the wife and I are looking at it as a new adventure so no sappy reviews about it lol. I hope you guys enjoy the update as much as I did writing it. This story is very challenging since trying to keep Lauren in character in another body is very tough but it's worth it. This chapter might seem like filler, but the devils in the details eh? As my sister would say: And the plot thickens!**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **Last_Dragomir**

 _Disclaimer: All Lost Girl characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just contributing with my own storylines and character development._

 **The Chemicals Between Us**

 **Chapter 07:**

The incessant beeping tore my attention from the microscope and I focused on the machine annoying my senses. With a frown I reached effortlessly across and shut off the timer that was going off. Before I went back to my examination I scribbled some quick notes and went back to my findings. Things were starting to come together but the more I discovered the more unknowns and variables poked their ugly little heads. It was as if for every answer twenty more questions would arise. It kept me on my toes but frustrated to no end. With the initial serum I had gone from 1 vial a dose to 2 vials a dose to keep me levelled and normal. If I was going to see Bo I was sure to have 5 vials on me at any given time.

The only thing that kept me striving even in the darkest times was Bo. I knew that a few days was too soon to gauge how well our reconciliation had gone, but truth was things were going pretty well. Bo had been busy with a case lately and I took the opportunity to make some breakthrough with Alycia in the lab. The human had been a real Godsend when it came to the research we were doing. I could tell we were really close to finalizing the second serum to improve my feeds and the frequency of them. Alycia would challenge some avenues to the deepest degree and in a way it was working to keep me occupied and grounded in spite of the lead growing cold on Emanuelle.

"Knock knock."

"Come in." I mentioned firmly as my French accent sneaked into the small sentence.

"You have me covering your arse quite a lot these days and you didn't even have the decency of telling me you've joined the little boys club!" Vex countered as I sighed turning around in my chair and standing up to receive him.

"I'm still thankful that you are covering my sweet ass." I smiled as surprise took his features while he looked at me.

"Bloody Hell! You are a sweet arse indeed! Wow look at you, no wonder the Succubus is all shacked up with you lately." Vex taunted and I shook my head.

"She's away actually and how did you know it was me?" I asked trying to divert the subject.

"Mark told me after I pressed for answers. He was all riled up about a bar fight and some bloke." Vex shrugged. "And quite honestly it's completely obvious now that I know. I mean you look exactly like yourself muppet."

"Except the huge penis between my legs…" I noted in disdain.

"Is it huge? Let's have a look at it shall we? I bet it's nice and girthy, is it cuter than mine?" Vex teased moving towards me as I blushed and pulled back quite quickly.

"Hey! Don't be touching what's not yours." I heard Bo snarl from the door as we both turned to see her entering the room.

The Succubus was glaring hard at the Mesmer and I was transfixed on my girlfriend. Maybe it was the tone she was using, maybe it was the fact I hadn't seen her in a couple of days or perhaps it was the fact that she was dressed head to toe in sinfully tight leather. I shifted my posture and adjusted the tightness in my pants with a clear of my throat.

"Bo, you're back!" I purposely made my voice drip with caramel and sensuality as her face turned to me with a predatory smile at the sound of my voice.

Just like that I had her whole attention and I was no Succubus, but I was sure she too was lighting like a firework. She strutted towards me swaying her hips like the ocean waves as the swell of her breast bounced with her step. I was quite positively done from the minute her arms wrapped around my neck and she crashed her lips against mine. If Vex had any brains, he'd take his leave now and not tempt the wrath of the Succubus.

"Well as much as this is entertaining, I'm only here as The Morrigan's errand lad. She's sent me to fetch the good Doctor no matter what's hanging between the blonde's legs." Vex quipped up as Bo pulled away from me and gave him a snarl.

"Vex why would The Morrigan know about Lauren's predicament?" Bo asked between gritted teeth.

"She's not daft you know. She knew it was Lauren all along she was curious about what the fuck it was you guys were doing." Vex laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Of course…" I groaned and Vex nodded.

"She was gonna send a couple of underFae to remind you not to lie to her but you know we're bruvs." Vex assured me offering a fist bump and a smile.

"You're such a dork, but thank you." I chuckled bumping his fist awkwardly as Bo huffed.

"Why do you have to like him?" Bo complained as I laughed.

"Come on luv, I'm not that bad" Vex tried but Bo wouldn't have it.

"We don't need an escort to the Morrigan." Bo advised and Vex shook his head.

"I cannot leave without her-him or whatevs."

"Vex, how about you grab my Subbaru from the lot and then come back to get us?" I almost cringed as I said it and his eyes lit up. "We won't run you have my word."

"THE Subbaru?" Vex pondered as I nodded.

"Please?" I asked giving him a pleading look.

"Oh bollocks, you know how to get to me Lewis, always have!" Vex admitted with a smile. "I'll give you a toot of the horn when I'm out back."

With that he was gone through the doors of the lab leaving the Succubus and I alone. Bo gave the door one last glare before turning to me with questioning eyes. I gave her a smile leaning my head back to get the hair out of my face as habit even though my hair was short and kept. Bo's eyes softened and her look turned loving as she gave me a smile of her own, her head tilted up since I was a good foot taller than her now. Her hand found my face as she caressed my scruffy jawline with curious eyes.

"I missed you." She whispered and I smiled widely. "This smile was all I could think about."

"Yeah? Only this smile?" I teased with a tone I knew she loved.

"You know that's not the only thing." Bo exaggerated with a laugh before burying her nose in the crook of my neck. "God I missed every inch of you."

I secured my arms around her frame and kissed her temple breathing her scent in. I loved how no matter what we always fit in each other's arms like a set of matching puzzle pieces. I sighed and pulled away a bit trying not to concentrate on how good her skin felt where it was meeting my own but I was failing terribly.

"I missed you too." I tried to reply but the knot of want was caught in my throat. My body had missed Bo more than I thought.

"How did you get rid of the creep?" Bo wondered and I smiled.

"He likes a car I own in the lockup I had told you about. So I told him to go get it." My smile stretched into a mischievous expression and Bo's face lit up.

"The lockup by the docks?"

"The one and only." I laughed and Bo squeezed me.

"You're such a genius babe!" Bo's laughter filled the room and filled me with warmth and peace.

"I AM an Award Winning Doctor." I admitted as she leaned and captured my lips.

The kiss started full of fun and joy as her lips moulded to mine and I responded with a sigh as I melted into her arms. She was such an expert kisser I couldn't resist her running her hands up my back and tangling her fingers in my hair while deepening the kiss. Our tongues battled as I moaned into her mouth when she rocked her hips against my own and smiled against my lips.

"I couldn't wait to come back to you." Bo admitted as I closed my eyes feeling her lips travel down my jawline to my neck. "I don't want to travel that long without you again."

Her purr against my skin as her hands now traveled to my chest slowly unbuttoning my shirt was driving me crazy. I could only grip her hips tighter to keep me from giving in to the urge I had to just throw her against my desk and take her here and now. Her eyes met mine with a crooked smile as they turned blue and I knew for sure that Bo had plans for me. I had hoped our reunion took a turn towards this but I wasn't sure.

Truth was since our date I had craved Bo like before, in the beginning when everything was new and we were both equals. I wanted her with a fury I could barely hold back and right now I was sure she didn't want me to. Her hands flew to my belt after caressing my bare chest and she fiddled with my pants quickly. I was panting with desire while she licked one of my nipples before her hand found itself inside my boxers.

A deep moan escaped my throat while she held my sensitive appendage with a firmness I appreciated. My hands flew to her hair as she hooked her fingers on my waistline and dropped my pants to the floor. I wanted to stop her with some part of my woman brain being noble and appalled but the way she licked her lips looking into my eyes before taking me into the warmness of her mouth was something I couldn't stop or deny. My head bobbled back as my lips parted at the feeling of Bo's ministrations while she moaned hungrily. It wasn't long before I could not hold back anymore and pulled on Bo's hair making her stop. Her smile was wide and surprised but I knew that look in her eyes as she met my own and I shuddered.

I pulled her up before unzipping her pants and vest and letting them both pool at the floor before burying my face in the valley of her breasts and the delicious scent that was Bo. My hands found her ass picking her up and turning us before shoving everything to the floor and pressing her against the desk kissing all over her body. Bo's moans and sighs were as exhilarating as the scratches down my back while we kissed furiously battling for dominance with our tongues. It was even more driving the fact that I could actually pick her up and toss her around with confidence that I was strong enough for such a thing. Bo panted as she rocked her hips against my own, her wetness taunting my every fibre as I gasped at our contact.

"Lauren do you want me?" Bo whispered looking into my eyes with half lidded ones after pulling our lips apart.

"Yes." I whispered back searching her eyes. It was there. I was me in there and I couldn't understand how. I was so different and yet I could see no difference in her eyes even in this moment so vastly different than before.

"I want you to take me then. I want you to feed me, I've been saving myself for you." She whispered kissing along my jawline as she caressed my hardness making my head fall against her naked shoulder.

"Bo… I didn't-"

"Shh… you didn't make me anything. I **wanted** to wait for you to feed me, it was just… _better_ __this way like after our date." Bo husked and I nodded against her bare skin trembling at her touch where I needed it the most.

Without any more prompting I kissed her lips with renewed hunger while she guided me to where she wanted me. My fingers found her wet core while I teased her slightly. I knew Bo's body like the palm of my hand and I wanted to feel her against my digits as I always did, she protested when I pulled away but her breath caught in her throat when we made delicious contact as I entered her without the need of my digits.

I moaned with the first thrust and she pulled away from my lips to gasp. Bo's eyes met my own as her hips beckoned me deeper and I grunted with raw passion as her eyes turned a deep blue. She pulled me closer as she leaned her forehead against my own and I quickened my pace not being able to contain myself. Bo scratched my back and gasped loudly as she matched my rhythm.

"More Lau… I need you deeper." Bo whispered as I obliged wanting nothing more than to please my woman.

"Tell me what you need Bo." I coaxed and she kissed me hard while biting my lip.

"I want you Lau… please." Bo's words were less than a whisper and more like a breath.

With a difference in rhythm and a shift in position Bo was all but screaming for me. Her teeth sunk to my collarbone as I hissed in delicious pain and before long I could feel her lips searching mine as she fed in unison with her orgasm. I came undone after her having used all my willpower to hold on and I panted slumped above her revelling over what had just happened. A quickie really meant a quickie with this hardware it seemed. I was confident in my woman skills, but this was a sure thing no matter what, when I could take my time even in quickies. I could feel Bo panting beneath me as her fingers played with my hair. I tried to take some weight off the glorious woman knowing this body was heavier than my previous one and a muscular one at that.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bo purred at me with a chuckle as I smiled bashfully at her.

"By my calculations Vex should be arriving in 8.5 minutes approximately." I admitted as I pulled off of the desk and my lover looking for my pants.

"Wait… Did you…" the realization crossed her face and I didn't know whether to run or laugh. "Did you calculate the time it would take us to bang before Vex left?"

"I might've… I can only hold on for so long I've found so I have to work hard in pleasing you in between that time." I admitted blushing with a smile.

"You are fucking adorable!" Bo exclaimed as she fumbled with her clothes getting dressed. "I want to fuck you right now."

"But we just…" I smiled at her amusedly.

"So?" she shot back with a smile. "I AM a Succubus."

Suddenly I didn't feel as good and I felt my knees buckle. Bo ran to me in a flash and I could see her worried features scan my face and body. I couldn't concentrate on her face, everything was blurry and I couldn't quite hear. Was I having a stroke?

"Lau… what is it? What's happening?" Bo's voice sounded so far away.

0000000000000000-00000000000000000000-000000000000000-000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh God where are your stupid tubes!" I yelled in despair as I searched her-his suit pants and jacket thoroughly for the third time.

I had tried to 'feed' her a couple of times but to no avail. There was something seriously wrong going on and I wasn't quite sure what to do at the moment. Lau's shirt was unbuttoned and tie-less so I could tell the chiselled chest was slightly hovering up and down with air. _If you had finished that damn CPR class back in the day instead of fucking the instructor!_ I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts as I heard honking on the back. _**Vex!**_ I ran apprehensively to the back leaving Laurent on the floor unconscious. I was scared and hate to admit it but I needed Vex's help.

"Ey, you should be finished, I didn't even floor it! Lad's good already!" Vex smiled with humour that slowly vanished as he saw my desperate look.

"Come on Vex, something's wrong and I'm not too sure what I'm doing wrong but my Chi is **not** working…" I rambled as I always did when nervous.

"Oh For Fucks Sake Bo did you kill him with your pussy!?" Vex whined behind me as I scoffed.

"No! I don't think so, he was fine after… I've never drained someone Fae like that…" I rambled as a million scenarios ran through me head while we rushed back.

"Yeah but the Doctor is sick… maybe her structure is humanized or something…" Vex pondered as I shook my head horrified he was right while we reached him and kneeled.

"His structure is fine Vex –stick to the pronouns, Laurent doesn't want people finding out about his predicament and you'll be a good fucking friend and do that for him won't you?" I snarled turning in my heels to meet his gaze.

"Whatever he wants, he's my bruv… Let's see here… the lad's breathing is barely there but it's there. Pulse is a little weak…" Vex was checking with precision and I was slightly impressed at his efforts his cell phone went off and he groaned. "It's Evony. I gotta answer… pull my phone out and put her on speaker while I check his eyes and airway. I might need your help with CPR if his breathing gets any slower."

I fumbled with the jacket he had discarded on the floor to give himself some space examining our Doctor. I grimaced at the picture of Evony on the cell phone and pressed the green button followed by the speaker one. I was about to ask Vex what to do next when Evony's shrill came through.

"VEX! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" the Morrigan howled as Vex rolled his eyes.

"Listen doll, we're 'aving a bit of a situation here." Vex spoke as he checked Laurent's eyes.

"What? Did Dr. Steroids knock you on your ass? Can she kick your ass as a man too?" Evony was back to being amused as Vex scoffed.

"The Succubus might've Succu-bye the Doctor into an early grave." Vex mentioned with an uncharacteristic tremble in his voice as my pulse quickened.

 _What? Did I? I should've fed and not waited, put Lau's life in danger like this…_

"WHAT?!" Evony roared through the phone. "You cannot be serious Ysabeau, I know he's hot but how could've you!?"

I winced realizing not only had Evony turned her wrath on me but what they were saying could be true. As Vex locked eyes on me he saw the sense of panic and fear in my face blatantly because he sped up the pleasantries. I was about to go into shock or something of the like but I wasn't too sure, the medical expert was out.

"Alright gotta go, I'll keep you in the loop." Vex nodded and I hung up without any more prompting as I reeled. "Bo snap out of it we' going the human way so I need your help with CPR."

I tried to move as fast as I could but it was as if everything was in a haze making me go slower each time. Vex rapidly mentioned instructions as the blonde's chest barely rose from air.

"Doctor Lewis I-"

The voice was recognized somewhere in my head and it wasn't until her hands pushed mine and Vex' away that I realized it was Alycia. I stood there dumbfounded as I watched her bump on his chest before starting compressions.

"Goth kid get on the mouth, I'll stabilize his breathing. Bo you need to grab the serum in the cabinet labelled 20A by Lauren's desk." Alycia instructed as I moved quickly and purposely this time.

I could hear them struggling in the background as I searched for the right cabinet. My hands trembled as I reached for the orange tube and I made a mental note not to trip on my way to the Doctor. I handed it to Alycia as I kneeled next to the blonde desperate to help.

"I—I shouldn't have… I just came back and he was here… and… fuck I tried to give her-him my Chi-" I rambled trying to explain to Alycia.

"Bo, it wasn't you. The serum he was using was failing at an accelerated rate. This one is more aggressive but we're dealing with a different formula so we weren't ready to test it out just yet…" Alycia explained as her gloved hand landed on my own. "It's not your fault Bo. Doctor Lewis missed you as well."

The kindness in her eyes was fierce I could tell she cared about us and I couldn't place why exactly. I was so absorbed in trying to convince myself that she was right that I hadn't noticed Vex lean against the stainless steel table behind him in relief. I looked away from Alycia to notice that Lau's breathing had evened out. I ran my hand down the muscled chest of my lover in deep relief as I saw the rosy colour return to the beautiful face slowly. Lau's face didn't look sunken in anymore in that sickly manner with distress and I could see the beautiful bone structure that made this body so incredibly Lauren.

"It's daft how much He looks like herself…" Vex commented when I noticed he was looking at the Doctor as well. "I've know Lauren for a very long time and it threw me for a loop I tell ya."

"Thank you Vex." I whispered earnestly meaning it with all my life.

"Don't. I did it for myself; Doctor Love here is one of my only real friends. I'd hate to lose him… This is why I need you to control that wonder snatch until he's tip-tops again…" Vex admitted earnestly and I could admit it changed my perspective on the man completely.

Something I would never admit out loud was the fact that Vex was correct. If this was the result of a quickie I had to be careful with the Doctor. I wasn't in the mood to Succudeath the love of my life anytime soon. As I was ready to agree Alycia's voice cut through my thoughts.

"No! That's actually what he needs right now. Bo needs to be as active as she can with Laurent pressing him into extenuating conditions. We need to understand if this serum is going to work or not. We can't predict everything, which is why Doctor Lewis couldn't predict that the former serum would fail so miserably under your power… but we can actually test it this time with your help Bo. It would be doing the Doctor a great favour." Alycia explained.

"You're gonna be sexing the Doctor for science! The Academic life for Bo now!" Vex taunted and I rolled my eyes as I scoffed at him.

"I'm scared about this." I admitted as Alycia took Lau's vitals while Vex nodded in the background.

"I gotta agree with the Succubabe, What if she kills the Doctor?" Vex asked as she stopped her fiddling and grabbed a few things from her bag.

"I'm gonna give you this Bo. Think of it as a life-alert. You push the button and I'm there to help." Alycia said as she pushed a small bag into my hands. "While I get there you will jam two of these directly into his chest right here."

Alycia grabbed my hand and placed it by a small soft spot on Laurent's chest. I nodded so she knew I understood as she smiled.

"Never hesitate to call me Bo, I know Dyson loves both of you immensely and I have great care and respect for you both as well." I nodded once more and with that Alycia stood. "I have to get back to my rounds in the hospital. Call me if anything, his vitals are strong and by my observations it looks like he's taking to the new serum well. He should be coming around in the next 5-10 minutes."

"Thanks luv." Vex nodded towards the human before she nodded and took her leave while his phone rung. "I gotta take this."

I heard Vex' footsteps step away from me as I brushed the beautifully coloured blonde hair off the regal forehead of my lover before caressing down his cheek the where his jaw turned in angles that always mesmerized me. Lau looked regal and to an extent delicately strong even in this body. I didn't care if we ever found Emanuelle as long as I had my Doctor. Man, woman did it even matter if it was with me who their time would be spent with? With this situation and new fear of the possibility of me completely draining Lau without being able to bring her back with my Chi had put things into a very clear perspective. My Doctor was as close to being mortal as she could ever be without turning human and that was scary.

Apparently I had to carry on to test this injection or serum or whatever the Fae it was but now what? What if it happened again and Alycia was too far or the next serum isn't available or the other one doesn't work…so many things that could go wrong and take the blonde out of my life forever. It was terrifying to say the least and it made what was between her legs irrelevant. Yes I missed her scent, her taste as a woman, the different way we made love but in the end I still had her in a very uncannily similar form. It was still Lau, the geeky, smart, kind, strong, loving, logical dork I fell in love with.

"That was Evony." Vex admitted as I heard him standing above me. "we still have to go in but we can give the Doctor some time to recover. I told her I trust both of you to come by within three days time."

"Absolutely…" I whispered to Vex as I nodded. "I know Laurent would like to come by and do right by his leader and his best friend."

"I know you don't like me Bo, but if he needs anything just call me ok? If you need help the offer is extended to you as well."

"I appreciate it Vex." I admitted.

"I don't know if you want to talk to the Doc about this yourself but I am aware you guys are chasing an old friend of mine around… Emanuelle?" Vex mentioned as my ears perked up.

"Yeah… we think he did this to Lauren…" I explained.

"It would make sense. I got wind that he left town yesterday. It's not from a reliable source so it could be to throw you guys off his lead but I just wanted you to know that he might not be coming back for a bit." Vex continued as my jaw dropped at the news.

"What do you mean? For how long?" I asked perplexed.

"I don't know luv, it's not like he called Papa Vex to tell. He's been a bad bad boy around and you aren't the only Fae looking for him. I'll keep my ears perked. It's up to you what you do with this info but make sure Lau knows before he comes to see Mommy Dearest." I nodded trying to process all this info Vex had given me so far.

And with that he exited the room leaving me with a whole new understanding of Vex. In seconds I could see the blonde's eyes swirling about as the beautiful lips smacked about with a grimace. It wasn't long before the caramel eyes were looking at me with confusion and weariness. I smiled as I caressed the rosy cheek in comfort as Lau's lips pressed into my palm like they always did with this gesture.

"Hey there." I whispered and the Doctor's beautiful tight lipped smiled greeted me swelling my heart.

"Hey, what happened?" the raspy heavy French accent greeted my ears and I felt relief flood my body.

"I made you swoon." I chuckled as Lau's laugh rang in my ears. Ever though it was deeper it still had the same hum and melody as Lauren's.

"I bet." the Doctor muttered as I smiled.

"Alycia came to help us, she gave me some instructions. I imagine you both are going to discuss it later." I explained as his brow furrowed.

"Shit… that bad?"

"Yeah but it's all good now. You're on your new serum and Vex helped us out with the Morrigan so we have 3 days to go by." I explained as I could see in the caramel eyes the processing of the information.

"I see…"

As the silence grew above us while Lau got his bearings about him I realized that now was not the best time to come with this new information. I didn't want to feel like I was lying but what else did you call omitting the truth?

000000000000000000-0000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000-00000000000000000000

The whole trip to Bo's apartment had been silent as I fiddled in my seat. I could tell there was something bothering her but I wasn't quite sure how to proceed. I was still disoriented from my unconscious bout and my body felt like this weird mix of adrenaline and fatigue. My pulse seemed quite normal, as did my breathing and other motor skills. If anything I just felt a bit drowsy.

"Bo… I thought we were going to be honest to each other. Reset and all that…" I whispered as I saw her knuckles turn white as she gripped the steering wheel harder.

"You're right." She offered apprehensively. "I just got lost in old habits I guess."

Her smile didn't reach her eyes and I didn't resist the urge to set my hand on her free one while she drove. The gesture seemed to comfort her because she switched positions and interlaced her fingers with mine. Her hand was warm and soft and I enjoyed the contact between us like this, it felt sweet and right.

"I just feel partially responsible for what happened. If I hadn't waited to feed-" Bo started but I shook my head before responding.

"I knew this serum was becoming unstable, I just didn't know **how** unstable it was. If anything you did me a favour Bo. I wouldn't have anybody else with me than you." I assured her with a squeeze of her hand.

"I was scared, I'll admit that. I thought I had taken too much or perhaps that you were too fragile still for our extracurricular activities." Bo explained as I frowned.

"It's a work in progress, I'm not going to deny that there are some consequences from the serum that I expected." I admitted with slight worry.

"Like?" Bo prodded interested.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's the serum or my new hormones but I get really moody and angry around my serum times. Also I get a loss of appetite quite often." I explained.

"Maybe Kenzie has a little weed for that." Bo chuckled.

"If I am to partake in the consumption of cannabis for the purpose of appetite enhancement I'd rather have Alycia there. No offense to you Bo-" I blushed as Bo squeezed my hand.

"None taken, she was a Godsend when you collapsed today. Thank Fae she dropped by honestly." Bo gushed with a nervous chuckle.

"She has kept me on my toes about my research, that's for sure." I smiled.

"About that… How come I couldn't put my Chi into you?" she asked curiously and I blushed.

"Because of the process your genes were treated for the extraction phase of the serum it acts as a blocker to your Succubus power." I explained without getting into specific details.

"I don't like that. I want to be able to protect you when you're in need." Bo mentioned fiercely making my heart stutter.

"I know… I knew this would be a problem eventually and I have already started a different formula. I hadn't fiddled much with it because the process would involve playing with the gene responsible for your Succubi feeding and regeneration." I explained as she nodded.

"Is there a lot of dangers in that?" Bo asked curious.

Bo was never the kind to ask me much about the lab. She loved when I went into long winded explanations and passionate debates but more than once she had shyly admitted that she had no clue what I was talking about unless I dumb it down. I always made it a point to go straight to the point with Bo unless she prodded for more details so I prepared myself to do so.

"There are some because it's not something I've heard being done before. Me being the guinea pig for all of it poses a big risk as well so it's a bit dangerous not going to lie. It's better than the alternative." I explained as she nodded.

"I feel selfish, I mean if I wasn't such a powerful Succubus…" Bo sighed "It just feels hella complicated right now and it scared me that I almost Succubitched you to death like a human…"

I thought about it, I didn't want to say the same things that everybody said in these cases. Problem was I wanted to word this correctly because it was this rare instance where Bo and I were really being really candid with one another. It's one of the things I wanted between us the most and it was rather ironic I had to turn into a man to do so. I roughed my short blonde hair about seeking comfort before I started.

"This situation perhaps would be easier if I was involved with a shifter, or perhaps a selkie, or an elf... but I don't think for one minute I would be as happy as I am with you Bo. You understand me at a level that most people didn't take the time to know me on. I loved you from the moment my eyes laid on you that first night and I firmly believe no amount of convenience would change that." I explained as we stopped at the light by Bo's apartment.

I watched her turn to me with a slow sexy smile. Bo was enchanting in every way as her dark chocolate eyes zeroed on mine and her lips turned mischievous. Her hand came up and tangled in my short blonde hair pulling me towards her before our lips had crashed together to become one. I smiled against her lips as her other hand found the centre of my firm chest. I loved the feeling of her palm above my heart.

"Are you trying to get laid with that sweet talk?" Bo whispered as we pulled apart.

"I-"

 **BEEEEEEEEPPPPP!**

I watched as Bo's face turned red with rage and in one swift movement she threw the door open and climbed out. This left me with no choice but to follow suit as adrenaline ran rapidly through my body ready for the fight.

"Hey! What's your problem asshole?" Bo demanded as the guy half-hung from his vehicles window.

"It's a stop sign not a motel, Either go or park on the side of the road to make out," The fat man in Honda civic hollered.

"It's a free fucking country buddy you could've gone around." Bo exclaimed angrily.

"You fucking mouthy bitch…" the fat man exclaimed as he opened his door and got out of the car with what I could tell was a crowbar in his hand.

"Fuck." I breathed as I puffed up my chest and walked briskly towards the man making him notice me as well.

Before I got to him he was bashed against the roof of his car, his hand awkwardly twisted behind his back while he dropped the metal bar as the Succubus breathed down his neck. She was angry and I couldn't tear my eyes off of the lather clad beauty.

"I. have. Had. A. hard. Day. Without. You. Fucking. It. Up. Even. More." Bo expressed as she twisted his hand more and more.

"I'm sorry! Oh my Lord I'm sorry!" the man wailed as I fought hard not to laugh.

"Fucking right you are." Bo muttered as she slammed the guy against his Honda civic and turned on her sexy heels.

"Let's go, haven't seen Kenzie in ages." She motioned and I followed.

Frankly I wasn't too sure if I was more turned on or terrified but Bo sure knew how to blur the fine line between the two.

"We need to throw a party or mingle or something…" Kenzie wallowed in the living room while Bo laughed in the kitchen pouring herself some wine as I came down from the bathroom.

Bo smiled at me as I dried my hair from my shower and shot her a smile. I didn't particularly like men's soap, I thought it left my skin too dry but woman's soap wasn't strong enough for my masculine body. I counteracted these things with a lot of lotion wanting to keep some softness about myself. I wasn't sure if any damage I'd do to this body would translate to my woman one but I didn't want to take the chance at all. My feet were bare as was my chest while I wore a pair of comfortable jeans and my hair dried combed over. It was sort of freeing to not wear a shirt and sit in the living room with no problem.

"I think a party would be a great idea, Yule is coming up. We should celebrate the holiday I just can't stay after midnight." I explained as Bo scoffed.

"If I'm not mistaken Trick said that was only in a house were the Light are gathered to celebrate Yule. I am neither Light nor Dark my dear lover so I'm sure you can stay past midnight." Bo reminded me as I rolled my eyes.

"Ah yes, you and breaking all the traditions I've known or heard about." I chuckled as I plopped myself next to Kenzie purposely squashing her with my bigger frame.

"Ugh! Come on Doctor McSteamy get off me! You're SO HEAVY!" Kenzie grumbled as I chuckled.

Bo laughed hard as she joined us in the living room. The Sucubus handed me a whiskey glass after I reassured her for the thousandth time that I could have alcohol within an 83% range of accuracy. Kenzie finally pulled herself off from under me and sat on my chest while sticking her tongue out. I frowned realizing I couldn't take a drink like this without dumping it all over my face.

"I'm down to celebrate Yule… just Kenz stick to decorating with Trick, Krampus won't take too kindly to you putting Rudolph all over again…" Bo warned and the petite goth crossed her heart with her fingers.

"Aye Aye Captn'"

"Kenz come on…" I groaned from beneath her as she gave me a cat-like smile and hopped off.

I sat up and she sat next to me leaning against my shoulder. I took a sip of the whiskey and winced. It tasted horrible, worse than that time I had eaten trolls with Vex.

"Ugh the fuck is this?" I spat as Bo looked at me perplexed.

"It was whiskey…." Bo reaffirmed as I shook my head.

"Taste that, it's not whiskey…" I mentioned as Bo tasted the foul substance and then to my surprise went for seconds.

"Honey it's totally whiskey…." Kenzie said after trying it herself.

"What?" I asked incredulously as I stood abruptly and ran into the kitchen.

I rummaged through the fridge smelling things and discarding them aside from the foul stench of things. When I ventured to taste a strawberry I almost puked from the putrid taste, the same thing with cheese and juice. I was desperately trying crackers and other soft baked things but nothing was going down or tasting any better. My heart was pounding in my ears as my chest heaved from the rush of the moment when I felt a hand on my collarbone. Bo's scent was off too and I turned to look into her eyes, my reflection in them seemed panicked.

"What's going on?" Bo asked concerned.

"I don't know what's going on. Everything tastes horrible… I can't smell right either." I explained tying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Should I call Alycia?" Bo asked as I shook my head.

"I'll take my blood pressure and vitals before we call her. She had a thing with Dyson today, I don't want to bother if it's not an emergency." I confessed trying to bring my rational front back to the surface.

"What if it's like an allergy to something?" Kenzie piped from the corner. "I'm allergic to peanuts."

"We know." Bo and I whispered in unison as my brain went a mile a minute.

"Let's start with my preliminary tests… I feel fine besides that. It could be an adverse reaction to the application, in which case it'll go away on its own no worries." I tried once more as Bo nodded and moved to the small lab Bo had made me a few months ago next to Kenzie's desk.

I got to work on a battery of vitals which came back all cleared. My system was fine but there was something going on with my taste buds and my olfactory receptors. I smiled while I showed the proof to Bo that I was healthy but on the inside I feared this was something new getting thrown into the grand scheme of things. What could it possibly be this time?


	8. Chapter 8

**This took longer than I expected. Between gaming and getting the house packed for moving I had to take my time. This story was meant to be eight chapters long. As you all can tell that's not happening anymore. I don't know how long it'll take to get to where we're going. We're close and yet far away so I will refrain from any estimations of story length. As always a big thank you to my lovely wife who is not only my beta reader but my inspiration for a lot of Bo's character.**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **Last_Dragomir**

 _Disclaimer: All Lost Girl characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just contributing with my own storylines and character development._

 **The Chemicals Between Us**

 **Chapter 08:**

My hands trembled with the now familiar tremor as I tried to adjust my tie in front of the full-length mirror. It scared me, the possibilities that my nervous system was getting some kind of brutal side-effect from my serum or that I was slowly losing my sense of taste and smell. I bit my cheek as I tried to steady myself when I heard the footsteps approaching. I felt Bo's hands circle me much quicker than I estimated from the sound I frowned.

"Looking so delectable dear Doctor." Bo purred in my favourite tone as I smiled stuffing my hands into my pants pocket.

"I try you know. It feels less and less weird every day." I assured meaning it.

Truth was being a guy was getting more and more comfortable every day. I didn't prefer it this way by any means, but since I didn't have a choice it was becoming more and more normal. As I looked at my trimmed stylish blonde hair and my freshly shaved face I still couldn't see what made me so perplexing to Bo but I was glad. I was glad I was her 'special' one for however long this would last. I looked at my shoes to cover the fresh tears in my eyes. I was scared that the end of me was coming up faster than I had ever anticipated and I wondered if Bo and I would come to an unexpected conclusion as opposed to the expectancy that she will one day leave me for someone who can fulfill her Succubus.

"Hey, are you ok? I know Evony is a drag but don't be bummed out about it. We'll be in and out before you know it." Bo mentioned as she moved in front of me to finish putting together my bowtie.

"I know. I'm just not feeling it, you know?" I half smiled as she nodded.

"I know, all I want to do is Netflix and chill." Bo chuckled softly as I saw the opening.

"Oh Netflix and chill indeed. Much more chill than Netflix, right?" I winked with a devilish smile as Bo laughed.

"Hey if I recall correctly, nobody complained about the chill part when I was giving this Doctor a clinical study on head last night." Bo finished as she tightened my bow and I blushed as I laughed.

"I'm not complaining now either." I affirmed as she smirked, her eyes tuning that delicious shade of blue that I adored.

"Oh boy." I breathed as Bo's smile widened predatorily.

"I'm gonna rip these very expensive clothes off of you now Doctor." Bo whispered in what could only be described as sex dripping from her tone.

"I'm coming in and I hope to Fae you are both clothed. I know Vanilla muffin has an aversion to shirts these days!" Kenzie sing-sang as she entered the room with closed eyes.

I cleared my throat and took a step back from Bo to calm my racing pulse. The woman really knew how to get me going and now-a-days I was like a train with no brakes on that regard. Bo looked at me with mirth in her expression as I sighed with a tight lipped smile towards her. _Had she set me up?_

"Oh I'm so glad you guys weren't—oh God Doc!" Kenzie exclaimed as I blushed furiously and covered the beginning of an erection with my hands.

"Kenzie focus up here" I barked as she gave me an amused smile.

"Alycia says she'll meet you at your lab after her night shift, she dropped by while you were taking a shower." Kenzie mentioned as she grabbed my chin in her small hand twisting me this way and that way. "Not bad on your first clean shave."

"Thanks I-"

"I don't like it though. Do you Bo-bo?" Kenzie ignored me as she looked at Bo. Bo examined my face and blushed as she looked down.

"I like Lau however-" Bo started but Kenzie huffed rolling her eyes and interrupting her.

"No! Don't give me that never-ending love bullshit. I want facts and opinions here people we don't live in picture perfect Tv commercial kinda life here. It ain't Beastly here!"

"Beastly?" I asked confused.

"Kenzie's generation's beauty and the beast." Bo explained as Kenzie rolled her eyes.

"What was wrong with the old-" I started before Kenzie huffed angrily.

"Hello! Miss Succu-crotch 2017! I want to know if you think he looked better with scruff or not." Kenzie squeezed my face pulling me towards Bo's face.

"I thought he looked sexier with the scruff." Bo huffed as I pouted and Kenzie released me.

"THANK YOU!" Kenzie took a vow as Bo shrugged at me.

"What? I think it framed your bone structure pretty well." Bo justified as I shook my head with a smile and took a mental note.

"I have to go all Jerry Springer on you guys and squeeze it out of you guys!" Kenzie whined as we laughed.

"Kenzie please don't ever change." I mentioned fondly as she smiled proudly.

"Never Doctor muffin."

I felt like I was a child waiting to get scolded by their beloved aunt as we waited in Evony's lobby. Bo was feigning indifference to me as two of my Fae patients talked away across from us in the black marble lobby. Next to Bo was a man we had helped when I was a woman, he knew Bo and I fairly well and kept eyeing me with suspicion.

"Doctor Lewis and Bo Dennis the Morrigan will see you both now." The secretary announced as I got up and waited for Bo to take the lead.

"Doctor Lewis? Are you her brother?" the man I spoke about piqued up.

"Cousin. Excuse me." I mentioned with a nod before following Bo into Evony's office.

The office had been remodelled since the last time I was in. It was exquisitely lavish and full of poise like Evony herself. There was a dramatic walk-up of stairs in the centre of the steel and glass office that contrasted with the black marble floor that led to the desk where The Morrigan sat. She took no time in eyeing me up and down with a sly smile and a cocked eyebrow that feigned approval.

"My- my, didn't take you for the button up and bowtie kinda gal but I guess I should've known." Evony said with disdain as I reached for her hand and kissed it in a sign of respect.

"My apologies, Morrigan." I admitted as she hummed.

"Sorry you did it or sorry you got caught?" Evony snarled snatching her hand away from me and pushing me away as she yelled angrily. "What kind of idiot did you think I was you two cent quack? You stood here with this Succubitch and lied to my beautiful face!"

"Hey I-" Bo tried to defend herself and I cringed as Evony turned to her.

"YOU! You are NOT Dark but my God have you been a bad bad influence on my poor Snot Cookie." Evony accused at Bo's face and I hung my head as low as it would go in total degradation.

"Snot cookie?" Bo mouthed as Evony walked back to her desk dramatically as I winced at the nickname.

"Your Succubus Snatch has gotten my poor poor Doctor in trouble and I am quite angry with you about that you little shit." Evony shot at Bo as Bo raised her palms in defence. "Don't try and play dumb I know exactly how and who got you into this mess tall and sexy."

Evony pointed at me disapproving and I looked down as Bo looked confused. My heart raced at the knowledge that Evony knew. _For how long had she? Should've I had come straight to her? Why was I so damn stubborn about things!_ Evony walked over to me and pulled my chin up with a frown.

"My God you are identical, how did you think me that stupid Lewis?" The Morrigan countered as I shrugged "I didn't think that Maestres could be affected by Emanuelle's powers and yet here you stand. I was very disappointed in you the other night, I sent Vex over as a courtesy."

"I'm sorry Auntie Evony." I whispered and mumbled at the same time yet I could almost hear the neck snapping force with which Bo's neck turned towards us with a wide eye-d gaze.

"What was that? I think that you being a man and all has made you lose your voice." Evony chided and I sighed and cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Auntie Evony, I wanted to take care of my own matters." I admitted as my French accent delved deeply with each word.

"Well to be truthful to you Lauren… wait what is this ridiculous name you're going by around now?" Evony asked bored with it.

"Laurent." Bo piqued up giving me a glare.

"Right… it's probably because of that awful accent you have now. I told your father to go to England but did he listen? No… fool. Best thing he did for you was come to the colonies, at least you're a Doctor now like you always wanted Snot Cookie." Evony dragged on as I looked skywards and prayed the earth would open and swallow me on the spot.

"You were being truthful…" I reminded as she nodded.

"Yes, to be truthful Laurent I have not been mad at you for about 3 days now. You see…" she started dramatizing as she circled Bo and I could only imagine where this was going. "I was petrified the other night when I received a call from Vex saying you might've been Succubusted to death. It took all my anger away the thought of you being so annoyingly dead. You know how I loathe how much you amuse me."

She had repeated this my whole life and yet here she was preoccupied to death. Truth was Evony couldn't say the word love even if her life depended on it. I had known she was as close to love as she could get with me since I was a child. She would actually take me around and lavish me with expensive books and rare candies while shopping in exotic Fae markets. I always thought it was because I was the only girl in the family line since her and therefore there was a strange sense of comradely but now with this treatment despite of my junk I wasn't too sure where her love for me came from.

"Hey, I'm sorry I fucked that up ok? It's not like there isn't a learning curve to this thing." Bo threw out with deep sarcasm. "Is that why we're here? To get scolded like children? I don't know about mister Dark Prince of the Corn here but I'm peacing out of this shithole."

I groaned as Bo turned and started walking towards the door while Evony looked bored. I was about to make a run for her when Evony spoke up.

"I wanted to talk to Laurent here about Emanuelle and his little situation at the moment. It IS your fault after all Bo… like always." Evony admitted as Bo stopped dead in her tracks and turned to us.

"What?" Bo demanded as she turned to Evony in a challenging stance.

"You fucked the guy, he came over to take a second ride at the Ferris wheel and then bam Lauren opens the door. I'm sure whatever the Doctor had to say wasn't well received because Emanuelle did what he's known best for and switched you." Evony pointed out pacing to the bar making herself a drink.

"We knew this much." Bo refuted with gritted teeth.

"Oh a smartass… you sure know how to pick 'em nie-nephew." Evony smiled at me as I sighed.

"Well did you know that Emanuelle has been doing this for centuries? He's actually done it in front of me at a party. He didn't know at the time but there was a human in that party, Dr. Magnus Hirshfeld. Hirshfeld was a German that grew obsessed with replicating what he had seen at that party that night in spite of the fact we explained we were under some heavy hallucinogenic drugs he kept raving it was a vision of a future without barriers."

"Did the human out you guys or did you kill him?" Bo asked with deep accusation in her voice.

"Well I wanted to kill him, I told Emanuelle he should've but he kept saying that Hirshfeld was a mere human and that he wouldn't accomplish anything with what he had seen. You see Emanuelle felt that even if this Doctor went public he could go to an asylum." Evony explained as everything dawned on me.

"Well did he?" Bo asked and I jumped in.

"No. In Berlin in 1931, Dora Richter, became the first known transgender woman to undergo the vaginoplasty surgical approach. Then this was followed by Lili Elbe in Dresden during 1930–1931. She started with the removal of her original sex organs, the operation supervised by Dr. Magnus Hirschfeld. Lili went on to have four more subsequent operations that included an unsuccessful uterine transplant, the rejection of which resulted in death. An earlier known recipient of this was Magnus Hirschfeld's housekeeper, but their identity is unclear at this time." I explained in my calm mannered Doctor tone.

"Oh wow, is this guy indirectly responsible for the birth of Sex Reassignment Surgery?" Bo wondered as I nodded.

"Emanuelle always viewed it as a crude flawed technique marring his talent. Like a dark twisted and primitive version of his true perfect creations. He has now in the modern age taken it upon himself to do his own dark miracles. He promotes in different countries as a Plastic Surgeon and 'outdoes' them in their game when it comes to SRS. He's made trillions on it since only the top dollar will get you an instant transformation." Evony explained as I struggled to pick up my jaw from the floor.

"I can't believe the elders would let him operate for profit with information so sensitive it gets us that close to exposing us." I noted concerned.

"Well that's the thing dear, nobody _allows_ Emanuelle to do anything. He just does these things and vanishes in thin air. Which is why I don't get why he changed you? There was no profit involved, no motive and in the end if you had come to me –AS YOU SHOULD HAVE- it would've put him in the radar much sooner than later." Evony chided as I groaned.

"Well when I find him we can ask him." Bo explained bored "Now if you could do your nephew a favour and tell us where this Emanuelle is so we can fetch him."

"I already did Succubus. I sent Richard to tell you to grab him and you just completely let him the fuck go!" Evony explained exasperated.

"What?" I pitched in confused.

"Richard, the vampire Vex knows. You guys met with him some days ago I don't exactly know." Evony was now really getting tired of explaining.

"What? That Vampire told us to get some Marci chick or whatever her Fae name was." Bo spat as Evony growled.

"Of fucking course! This is why you don't send Vampires to do something important!" Evony yelled tensely into the room as Bo and I flinched slightly from the outburst. "Did you happen to find Marci?"

"No." I shrugged as Bo shook her head.

"Well… I'm not too sure about that. I mean, was that girl at the restaurant Marci?" Bo asked me seriously as I thought about it.

"It was." I concluded "I'm 87.3% sure that my memory points out it was her."

"Well then… you've lost Emanuelle." Evony groaned as we scrunched up our faces in confusion.

"I know Richard doesn't want to tell us without Marci but trust me Evony, I'm real persuasive." Bo smirked full of herself as Evony shook her head.

"No you idiot. Marci and Emanuelle, they are one and the same. It's his female persona he uses in a pinch."

It felt like I had been hit in the gut after knowing that minute detail. I had let the answers to my problems slip away between my fingers like the pun of a bad joke or a lesson to be learned. It was imperative that we searched again for this Marci at once. I could tell in Bo's eyes she blamed herself and I made a mental note to broach the subject with her after our departure.

"Apparently he's somewhere in the Old Country. I'll talk to some people I have over there but there's no promises. You know how difficult it is to track Fae over there." Evony howled bored and I sighed.

"I will appreciate any help you can give us Auntie." I mumbled once more as she nodded.

"Bo, I suggest you use your _neutral_ position and talk to the light in behalf of a case you're consulting for the Morrigan as of now." Evony pressed and finished before Bo could continue. "I'm busy now, please see yourselves out. Stay out of trouble Laurent."

With a meaningful look thrown my way Evony looked away as she typed away on her phone and buzzed her secretary for her next appointment. Bo and I took that as our cue to head out and walked away leaving the marble and glass room. We played it cool as we passed by the reception and Bo even sent the secretary a flirty smile before we left the building. We walked to the car in silence probably both of us trying to understand that the opportunity to make me _me_ again had slipped on by. As we got into the car I waited for Bo to buckle up in the passenger seat before starting the car. I was searching my head on how to broach the subject when Bo's voice boomed in the car while I pulled out of the lot.

"Well that was **something**." Bo huffed in the passenger seat full of bitterness.

"It is definetly a shock to find out this recent development in the Emanuelle situation-" I started but I could hear Bo groaning beside me.

"Emanuelle!? EMANUELLE!? IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?" Bo yelled indignantly as I sighed.

"No baby but I mean what else takes precedence?" I tried a gentler approach to see if it would help me but it seemed it had only fed the fire within Bo.

"Of course you wouldn't—FUCK! Lewis you're so damn worried about your genitals that you fail to realize everything else that's wrong with this picture!" Bo was having a complete meltdown and I didn't know how to defuse the situation.

"I want to be a woman Bo." I admitted through gritted teeth as I gripped the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles turned to white. I wanted to be myself and not trapped in this monster of a body that didn't fit well anywhere.

"I suppose that's it right!? That's the most important thing in Doctor Lewis' life right now. Not the illness, not this relationship and certainly not me or what I consider important –like lying to me for FUCKING YEARS!" Bo raged beside me as I grew impatient with the conversation.

"What am I supposed to do Ysabeau? Lie? Am I supposed to pretend that I'm happy?" I yelled back as

"You seemed pretty happy when I had you co-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN AND YOU KNOW IT!"I interrupted her as I felt a headache come on.

"OH YEAH? WELL WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE FROM THE SENTENCE THAT YOU'RE PRETENDING YOU'RE HAPPY?" Bo continued as I blinked rapidly trying to calm myself and the aggressive headache.

"Bo please, let's just shut up before we regret anything we say-"

"Did you just FUCKING TELL ME TO SHUT UP?" Bo hollered again as I cringed.

"BO PLEASE!" silence… "Thank you… now I'm not trying to-"

I stopped dead in my tracks as I glanced at Bo who's mouth was still moving rapidly. I swerved to the emergency lane and stopped in a panic. I was panting in fear as I looked at Bo who's face went from anger to confusion as she undoubtedly talked to me. I couldn't hear a single thing. It was maddening.

 _ **I can't hear.**_ -I imagined that I screamed these words to Bo because the horror washed on her face after she flinched.

I watched as Bo opened the glove compartment and started rummaging frantically as her movements took a panicked pace. I looked around trying to understand what was happening but my brain was in such a sensory shock that I couldn't rationalize anything. I felt a tug at my shoulder as I turned and looked at Bo. She was holding up an old business card it was written on it with lipstick. _**Do you know what's going on?**_ I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"I need to get to the lab, I'm in distress…" I tried to whisper as Bo nodded and wrote on the cards other side.

 _ **Let me drive.**_ I nodded and in no time we changed seats.

The whole drive to the lab I tried not to panic more than I already was. Truth was this was possibly my worst nightmare. I was now almost positive this was either an allergic reaction or some twisted side-effect of my serum. My mind was going a mile a minute with all the work I had to get done to finalize the last serum I had. If my calculations were correct the problems with my taste buds and olfactory senses were linked to this as well. I had to work fast in fear that my sight was next and with that gone I knew I wouldn't be able to achieve anything.

Bo sat at the corner of my lab. The anger and hostility of earlier had vanished and instead she wore a blatant look of fear and uncertainty. I wanted to reach out and reassure her I would be fine but in this moment I wasn't as sure as I wanted to be to make that promise. As we waited for Alycia to arrive to help me with the finishing touches of Serum number three I looked at Bo trying to memorize her every curve in fear and terror that this would be the last time I saw the Succubus' beauty.

00000000000000000-000000000000000000000-000000000000000000000000000-00000000000000-00

I couldn't stop bouncing my foot on the laminated floor of the lab as my black high heeled boot made a tapping sound with the rhythm. I looked anxiously at the clock, at my surroundings, at my phone and any indication that Alycia had gotten my message or frantic phone call. Truth was I was petrified with the prospect of seeing my Doctor crumble in front of me so I kept looking for distractions as much as I kept an eye on the blonde.

You could tell the lab was made for Lauren and not Laurent. He had to hunch over a lot and I heard him grumble loudly about his back a couple of times. The poor Doctor probably thought he was whispering to himself. I sighed as I looked down on my phone one more time hoping that somebody would come busting with the answers. I couldn't give Lau my Chi and yet the serum that was supposed to be healing the blonde was killing my lover. This one they had been holding off on, even Alycia thought they could test it out more before Lau became a human lab rat again because of how powerful they were estimating it to be. The Doctor's voice still echoed in my head from when I picked her and Alycia up the other night. ' _I'm done looking for a treatment, I need to find a cure.'_ I shivered at the ominous statement as I glanced at the Doctor again.

The blonde stood straight, shoulders wide and a hard look on the handsome face. Lau's features were so unique: the wideness of the pretty brown eyes, the thinness of the bridge of the regal nose and the full yet thin smile kind of lips. Everything was here in this face, the reasoning behind the brown eyes that told me the mind inside this head was as steady as my Lauren's, the sharp purposeful movements around the medical instruments… I couldn't understand how Lau was so stubborn to see that it didn't matter what hung between her legs since what made her _**her**_ wasn't necessarily a vagina, because there was a very perfect dick in there and this was Lauren still in front of me.

"Bo" Laurent's voice was loud and I flinched as I held up a dry erase he had given me to communicate.

 _ **What do you need?**_ I wrote clearly as he flinched in that adorable way the Doctor did whenever reading was involved.

"Could you go get me a Gatorade from the vending machine? I think I'm dehydrated and that isn't going to be good in the long run." Laurent's thick French accent wrapped around each word.

 _ **I don't want to leave you alone.**_ I wrote as quick as I could so that Lau knew how much I opposed to this.

"Please baby?" He whispered with a soft clumsy hand caressing my cheek.

 _ **Alright, I love you.**_ I wrote as I rolled my eyes giving in. I leaned in and kissed his soft lips as his lips twitched before a smile broke out.

I gave the tall blonde one last longing look as I walked outside the lab. Truth was I needed the walk as well since the pressure of the situation was starting to get to me. The hallways of the hospital gave me a sense of familiarity that was comforting. I had visited Lauren here many many times before when we started dating and it held loads of fond memories of the Doctor and I. As I nodded at Marge one of the senior residents of that floor I remembered just how hard it was to get in here in the first place.

 _I took a last whiff of my hands making a face before entering the hospital. I wanted the fairy blood off of me and even though I had washed it thoroughly I could still feel it on me. I sauntered over to the nurse's desk with a smirk and a look that would get me anything I wanted. I was also hyper aware that my ass looked spending in these tight leather pants so I used that to my advantage when I saw it was a male nurse._

" _Hello there Marcus." I purred reading his name tag as his head popped up and his smile widened._

" _Hello there ma'am… what can I do for you?" putty in my hands._

" _What you can do for me is tell me if you have a Doctor Lewis here in residency, I sure hope so." I smiled before rambling nervously "Fourth hospital in the county."_

" _Ummm..." His look was uncertain and suspicious and why wouldn't it be? I had made a really weird comment just now._

" _It's not really—it's hospital policy not to divuldge…" he stumbled and I held off the desire to roll my eyes at him._

 _I looked around and realized the ER was packed and that there was a long list of nurses coming about this station. I could've probably Succubusted this guy's apprehensions but realized that wouldn't do much for Lauren's cover. She_ _ **was**_ _a Maestre after-all and I owed her the decency of not stirring any shit up. I owed her that much if I wanted the blonde to give me a chance, even if Trick had done everything in his power to keep me away from the blonde for being Dark._

" _Listen bud I'm going to be real blunt with you here and I'm gonna need you to level with me ok?" I started with my typical no non-sense tone. "I'm looking for a Doctor Lewis she's about this tall, blonde beautiful hair-porn kinda hair, big beautiful brown eyes, luscious lips and a sexy voice to die for. I absolutely_ _ **need**_ _to get in touch with this woman…"_

" _I cannot possibly! Listen to yourself ma'am what if you're like a crazy ex-girlfriend?" Marcus countered which was of course a good point._

" _Listen Marcus, very valid points there from you and –you know what-kudos over that sixth sense or whatever there but hear me out…" I try once more as he gives me a nod. "Meet this angel at a party, things get heated up and we obviously like each other. We give each other space and exchange numbers."_

" _Okay, so far so good… so how come you're asking about her like a creep if you all liked each other so much?" he asked incredulous as I glared at him a bit._

" _WELL Marcus… thing is, I fucking lost her number ok? I get a LOT of numbers in a night I am sure you are NOT blind my friend." I insisted as he laughed and nodded. "Long story short I met this girl through my granddaddy and he is VERY old fashioned and doesn't want to give me her number over an old family dispute. That's why I'm creeping."_

" _Sounds plausible, I have guidelines though." He insisted as I resisted the urge to strangle him._

" _Listen if you get her down here I can assure you she will be happy to see me." I challenged as he pondered for a second. "What do you have to lose here? You can search me for weapons if you'd like."_

" _I'm gonna pass in case you do know the Doctor." He smiled as he leaned over the intercom and it buzzed with life thought the hospital. "Doctor Lewis to Main Reception, Doctor Lewis; Main Reception."_

 _With a shit eating grin I nodded at the guy while he leaned back on his chair. It seemed male nurse over there was doing it to spice up his day with amusement. I could barely contain my excitement at the prospect of seeing the blonde for a second time and I told myself to talk clearly and smartly and not ramble. I had not stopped thinking about her the entire time Trick had denied me contact with her suspecting I'd not only break her heart but for some reason bring war on Fae kind between the sides. I rolled my eyes at the concept even now._

" _What if it's not the same doctor?" Marcus asked me as I smiled and shook my head._

" _Then I have to move on to the next hospital." I admitted with a shrug._

" _Until you find her?" he asked in amazement._

" _Yup, until I get a hold of her."_

" _How come? It was just one night…" Marcus countered as I smiled fondly at the memory of the blonde and shook my head again._

" _It's not like that…" I almost whispered as the elevator 'dinged' and the doors started opening._

 _I drank the sight of the blonde beauty before me as she laughed at whatever the nurse next to her had said and her head fell back with the lovely ring of her laugh. I felt my heart beating rampantly as I tried to suppress my smile to no avail. Her blonde hair danced in the wind as her head turned and her face changed when her eyes fell on my form._

 _She wore a confused expression for a second before her lips broke out into a beautiful bright smile. I returned the gesture as she said goodbye to the nurse and parted ways with her closing the distance between us. I drank from the sway of her hip to the bounce of her step wanting nothing but to take her away from here right now._

" _Bo, what a pleasant surprise." Lauren's voice rang in my ears as I turned on the charm instantly._

" _I sure hoped that was the case." I smiled as I couldn't contain myself and let my fingertips run down her arm. "I worked hard at finding you."_

" _Is that so? I had given you my number." Lauren's beautiful smile was dazzling every time it made an appearance and right now it was reaching her eyes in such a way that they shone._

" _I know, but I had a mishap." I admitted blushing._

 _With that the Doctor bit her lip and reached around me. I closed my eyes ready for the embrace as her breath caressed my ear with a chuckle and her body pressed slightly against mine. My pulse quickened as much as hers did and I was sure I was lighting up like this beautiful woman was in front of me. Suddenly I felt something shift in my back pocket and I realized Lauren's hands had not wrapped around me as they would in a hug._

 _Before I could process what was happening the Doctor pulled away and I struggled not to whimper at the loss of contact and warmth. I saw the clever blonde had my phone in her hand and was tapping away on it. I smirked confident that she was going to stop and ask me for my password at any moment. I had one of those clever diagrams or whatever they were called. After a few minutes my brow furrowed as I wondered if she knew how my phone worked._

" _Do you want my password?" I asked with a smart smile as she chuckled._

" _No, I remember it." The blonde mentioned casually as my jaw dropped._

" _What do you mean you remember it?" I asked in astonishment. "From the party? Weeks ago!?"_

 _With that she shoved the phone into my hands and wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace. I held onto her tightly as I breathed her in and closed my eyes to steady my beating heart. Her lips brushed my ear and she sent chills down my spine raising bumps on my skin as she spoke._

" _You can be as certain of the efficiency my memory as you are of your sex drive. You are a Succubus, I am a Maestre, it's just in our nature Bo."_

 _The caramel in her voice made my knees weak as I gripped her hip tighter. She pulled back just enough that we were mere inches apart still tangled in our embrace. I could tell her sexy smirk mirrored my own and I couldn't help myself when it came to what was next._

" _Are you off soon? I don't think I can wait to see you again." I admitted as she chuckled leaning her head in my shoulder._

" _I'll be off my shift in about an hour. You can take me for breakfast." the blonde offered as I beamed with the suggestion._

" _I'll wait right here."_

" _For an hour?" Lauren challenged in a sceptical tone._

" _Marcus and I are friends now… RIGHT MARCUS?" I raised my voice at the end as the male nurse laughed in the corner._

" _Right," he piqued as Lauren blushed in my arms and pulled away giving Marcus a glance._

" _I have to get back to work but I look forward to seeing your beautiful face after I'm done." Lauren admitted as I bit my lip and with that I watched her perfect ass sway away in the hallway and to the elevator again._

With a smile, a few Gatorade bottles, some chips and one of those natural grain bars Lau loved I was on my way back to the lab. I was determined after my walk to be more involved with Lau and her lab work in case she needed the hands. I was no help with numbers and chemicals but when it came down to it I had the brawns to spare. I almost dropped the goodies in my hands when I came through the door and almost hit into Alycia. Her face was marred with concern and she let out a deep sigh when she realized it was me at the door.

"Whoa there woman, I didn't know you were out already. I'm so glad to see you though-"

"Bo." Alycia stopped me as she grabbed me by the shoulders and looked into my eyes with deep sadness. "I need you to listen to me very carefully."

"Wha—where's Laurent?" I panicked immediately as she shook her head.

"He's in the observation deck getting prepped for the new serum. We're not taking any chances this time and he will be monitored from the moment the serum is injected onwards. However that's not what we have to talk about." Alycia struggled to keep me in place and I stopped struggling.

"What is it?" I whispered as the human took a deep breath.

"Obviously we don't know how the serum works… we only have theories and hypothesis of what could happen… Lauren had chosen this specific variant for regeneration reasons but that doesn't guarantee us that it'll work." She explained.

"I knew that though, I knew that this might happenen though… and it won't… it'll totally work." I assured her and myself.

"Bo—Lauren's senses might not come back and you need to be ready for that." Alycia whispered as I let that sink in.

"Lau… Lau might be deaf forever even if the serum works?" I asked as Alycia nodded "Oh god and the last thing she heard from me was me BITCHING AT HER-him…"

"I'm sorry but I literally have no time for this, I need to apply that serum in three minutes exactly. There's more Bo. Laurent has gone blind in the time you were out…"

The silence grew between us while I felt as if someone had just punched me in the gut. How could this be happening? How could things have gone this wrong this quick? My mind scattered as I whimpered holding a hand to my lips to keep me from crying.

"I'm sure he can still tell who you are so do me a solid and be a big girl and go hold his hand while we go through this." Alycia mentioned quietly as I nodded and started following.

Silent tears rolled down my face as I took a seat next to the blonde who smiled and whispered my name when I held his hand. I sat there as Alycia and some Skunkape nurse hurried about my lover in a daze. I wondered if I would be able to do such a thing and care for the Doctor even after the ordeal of the blind and deaf shitstorm that was upon us. I loved the blonde and there was no denying that when things got tough Lau had stuck by me but in the end I wondered how much help I could be with the stupidness I possessed for medical things.

I glance over to see Lau's smile stretch as he rubbed his scruff against my hand. I sighed wishing I could speak to him but I knew there was no use. I loved this being with everything I had and if that mean hiring a nurse and sticking by her or his side for the rest of our lives while he struggled deaf and blind then that was that. I would not rest until I found any Fae source possible to cure the Doctor and that was a fact.

"Hmmm, I can't hear you and by now I'm quite positive you know I can't see you but somehow I imagine you are conniving a plan to get me well again. It's just the girl you are Bo… you save people." I wasn't sure if it was Lau's heavy accent combined with the way only the Doctor knew how to speak to me that filled me with hope.

"I try." I whispered even though I knew it fell on deaf ears literally.

"We'll find a way, we always do Bo." My Doctor whispered before I saw his head sway to the side as his chest rose and fell easily.

"What—WHAT HAPPENED?" I asked as I stood in a panic.

"It's alright Bo we sedated Laurent so that the serum would be easier for his body to process. Now we wait… I will be in the nurses station but Rosa will be here to keep me updated." ALycia mentioned as I nodded sitting back down.

"Thank you… for everything." I whispered making sure the woman heard me clearly.

"Don't mention it Bo, it's what we do for family." Alycia insisted before leaving through the lab doors.

As I leaned back onto the wall I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out eager for the distraction. Everything had happened so quickly that everything seemed in a daze and perhaps my phone was the perfect way to centre myself. I had a few missed messages. A few like Vex and Trick I ignored for now but I took time to read a few.

 _ **Hey, Wolfman told me about Laurent not feeling well. We'll be by the lab tonight if you guys are still there to check up on you guys and bring you some grub. No worries I won't look at your man. –Tamsin**_

 _ **:-( :-| What is going on with you and vanilla muffin? I heard Dman talking to Hale about some emergency!? –K star**_

I smiled at the last one and decided to text her back and check if she was busy. It was no time when my phone beeped again and Kenzie assured me there was nothing else that had her attention. I smiled and figured that maybe talking with someone was due. I settled in to the nice blue comfy chair as I angled it in a way that I could stare at any changes with Lau and when I had found the perfect spot my fingers flew over my phone. Perhaps talking to Kenzie was everything I needed to take this off my chest, maybe someone needed to shoulder the burden of things with us like Alycia was for Lau now. With a sigh I hoped and prayed that the future was brighter than today and that Lau would be able to see my face again.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the delay on this one. Between moving to another country and starting up in a new job things got hectic for a bit. I'm excited to say I'm back on my writing schedule as things settle down and with the help of SuccubusShinobi I'll have this puppy done in no time.**

 **I'm very happy with this chapter and it was not only fun to write but it literally flew off my fingers. I would love to see the reviews on this one so be sure to let me know what you guys think!**

 **Cheers eh,**

 **Last_Dragomir**

 _Disclaimer: All Lost Girl characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just contributing with my own storylines and character development._

 **The Chemicals Between Us**

 **Chapter 09:**

It felt like liquid ice was being pumped into my veins. The feeling was so surreal that I cannot fully describe it without falling short of the agony it was. It was as if I was feeling every fibre of my being going through a ripple effect type of change that left me blown away. I wanted to whimper and perhaps call for Bo but I knew if I opened my mouth I would scream incessantly with the painful agony I was experiencing not to mention the fact that I couldn't move. I was literally frozen in place awake under my anaesthesia feeling everything changing in my body on a molecular level.

I wanted to scream and shout for Alycia to reverse the process somehow. To flush me with as many drugs she could to flush this horrible nightmare out of my system. Something stopped me from my sheer misery when I realized that faintly I could hear. I worked hard in my mind to push past the pain. Certainly I could hear everything around me as if I was wide awake sitting in the room: The monitor beeping, the tapping of Bo's fingers on the screen of her phone and whoever the other nurse was in the room flipping the pages of a magazine.

I sat in frozen pain marvelling at sound once again. Like a child reborn I was completely grateful that I could hear once more. It brought me deep comfort to distract myself with the sounds of the room. Even though the pain would not let up, I had something else to occupy my mind and keep me sane. I wasn't sure how many hours had passed when the door of the lab clicked and opened before heels crossed the floor. I heard Bo shuffle in her seat for the first time in a long time. I suspected she had been asleep since her breathing had sounded steady and her phone had beeped but her fingers never tapped the screen.

"Hey." Bo whispered with a sigh.

"Hey, I don't think he'll wake up anytime soon Bo you should go home and get some rest." Alycia's voice filled my ears.

I heard Bo shift in her chair before she stood and sighed. I didn't want her to feel torn up about this because as much as I wanted to see her when I woke up I could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"I wanted to be here and apologize when Lau woke up, I didn't like that last time he heard me…" Bo regretted.

I wanted to scream and cry that I didn't care, that I loved her and whatever argument we were having didn't matter. I wanted to assure her that hearing her now after losing the sense was the most refreshing thing for my soul. I didn't even care about the pronoun that angered me so much in this body.

"Bo, I'm sure Doctor Lewis holds no grudge towards you about what was said. I can attest that in the heat of the moment Dyson and I have some gnarly words for one another but after tempers calm and reasoning prevails we forgive each other.

"I'm sure Alycia is right, besides Bo, you won't be able to do much for the Doctor when he awakens. I mean, we need to run some tests and he needs to evaluate the reaction his body had to the serum. I think you have a few hours to kill. We can contact you as soon as he so much stirs." Zoe, the other nurse assured Bo.

"That's all true Bo. Please take care of yourself as well; the Doctor needs you well and strong." Alycia insisted as Bo sighed.

It was not long before Bo had gathered her things and argued about calls with Alycia. The human escorted her out of the room undoubtedly to the parking lot. I focused on my surroundings to block out the searing pain and agony. I pondered about my sight and wondered if like my hearing it would come back with this new serum. It was a slim chance that both afflictions would be "cured" and I'd probably have to modify the serum one way or another. However at least we were halfway there and there was some kind of progress being made. I always strived in moving forward and in spite of the pain I thought forward was the direction we were going on.

Before things went from bad to worse I had noticed how rapidly my decline in hearing was happening in terror as I ran tests and Bo sat by me in this very lab. I had calculated how my other senses deterioration had happened and concluded that the next sense was coming up sooner than later. It was a tossup between my sight and my voice and I had hoped it was my voice. Regardless of which it would be I wasn't ready for Bo to witness that sudden decline in my form and I invented an excuse to make her walk the floor of the hospital.

Bo -as expected- was reluctant to leave me alone in my state but I knew the Succubus was too vulnerable to my pleas when I insisted. When her resolve faltered and she gave in I asked for a Gatorade. I did this knowing that only one machine in the whole hospital had it and it was so far away Bo would take more than ten minutes on the trip. As soon as she was out of the door I called Alycia in a panic and she rushed to the lab just in time for me to lose my sight.

The horror of going blind was inexplicable as I wept and sobbed not knowing if this was a permanent thing or a passing side effect. Even in the middle of this excruciating pain I could still shiver at the memory of my world going completely dark. Minutes felt like hours as thousands of possibilities ran through my head of what the future held for me in such a state.

As if a wrecking ball had slammed into me I felt the pain in my whole body intensify and I gave a last ditch effort to remain conscious to no avail. When I came to I wasn't in pain and my eyes seemed like they had been sealed shut with tape and gauze as we often did to coma patients. I opened and closed my dry mouth tasting still felt off but I realized with a start I could finally move. I slowly drew my hand to my eyes peeling the gauze and tape off holding my breath as I prepared myself to open my eyes.

The initial blinding light made me close my eyes again in a grimace as I sighed. I was a bit disoriented by the deep sleep I had incurred on but otherwise I felt the few silent tears rolling down my cheeks from the relief of sight. I thanked the heavens and science for this marvel as I sat there in awe prepping myself to open my eyes once more.

When I did I realized I couldn't see well; there were shapes, forms and a lot of lights and shadows. Everything was distorted and undulated like when you apply eye drops. In the end it was a start that I could see at all from the darkness I had plunged into. My mouth tasted weird still and my smell was off but those were minor adjustments I kept telling myself not to sweat. I felt different and I couldn't quite place my finger on how but I invited the way my body felt.

It was not like when I had woken up as a man. That change was big and immediate; it was concrete as it was now. There was no changing it from the very beginning and I began to learn that slowly. With this it was as if a ripple had been released in my molecules. I could feel it still shifting in the background, adjusting and turning slightly looking for the best possible structure. It was odd to explain, it didn't feel like ants under my skin but more like that feeling you have that you're being watched when you're in a room by yourself.

I shifted and tried to stand as-who I discovered to be- Alycia rushed to me and held me by my bicep. I gave her a smile and she sighed with what seemed was a look to the sky but with my vision impaired I couldn't be sure.

"How are you feeling?" Alycia asked me as I sensed the relief in her voice.

"I feel weird…." I gave out a chuckle as she maneuverer me to stand steady against a wall. "I know it's not too specific and that's what you're looking for but it's all I have to be honest."

"Weird like what? Like turning into a man weird, Fae weird, or Hades and the Ancients kinda weird?" Alycia joked a bit as I laughed.

"Weird like I can hear now -for starters-, I can't see properly so we'll have to work on that. It's almost like I can feel my metabolism shifting to some extent. I know I'm not making any sense but…" I trailed off feeling like I had more questions than answers.

"It's a start that you can hear and partially see, what about your sense of smell?" Alycia asked as I shook my head.

"No, that's still altered as well so we have our work cut out for us." I admitted as she hummed while I heard her shuffling some papers.

"Well, it's a start, right?"

"Absolutely… I just… I know we have to calibrate everything but I think the serum isn't done running its course." I admitted as Alycia stopped next to me.

"Doctor Lewis, I'm sure that you are correct, my calculations confirm the 24 hour spectrum on our hypothesis. There's a few hours to go from the time administered so I imagine you want to rest away from the lab." I smiled sheepishly as Alycia could catch where I was heading to.

"I know it's not ideal, and I should really be the one lobbying to stay here-but…" I admitted but the need to be with Bo after the desperation in her voice was unbearable.

"But you want to be with Bo of course. She was worried sick, I should call her to pick you up and-"

"No, please." I interrupted her. "Call me a cab, the last thing I want is to wake her up or worry further."

"If that's how you want to roll, then I'm running a small battery of tests on you before you leave. I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you over something that you'll do anyways." Alycia admitted with an annoyed huff and a slight shove on my shoulder to indicate her jesting.

When my blood work was taken the pain of the needle seemed insignificant which drew contrast to my fear of needles. It was ironic that I hated needles but I always tried to play it cool, especially with my serums. However today I barely felt a thing and perhaps it was tied to the fact that I could barely contain myself at the thoughts of hearing Bo's voice once more. After a few vials I felt Alycia guide me elsewhere.

I was submitted to a few x-rays that weren't much different than the ones we had done previously before administering my new serum. It was just to compare to the control Xrays we had from when I was my healthiest on the first serum. Alycia seemed content with the results because in a few short minutes after she reviewed my results she was calling a very good friend of hers to pick me up.

Much to my dismay Alycia made me wait on a wheelchair by the bay doors as she made idle talk about Mark's new conquest. It seemed Bo had brought me some clothes so I wasn't mortified wearing the hospital gown and sat comfortably wearing a tank-top and jeans. Alycia had helped me into it and mentioned the shirt was black which apparently made me look manlier for some reason. I smiled at the irony of the fact that right now I didn't even want to debate being a man. I pushed it from my mind pushing the bitterness of the situation down and being grateful for everything else like my hearing. It was nice out as the breeze hit my face and the mundane talk about Alycia's teenage son and his girlfriends was the breath of fresh air I needed after this ordeal.

The drive to the apartment had me nervous for some reason even though the driver was very friendly. I had politely declined small talk for introspection and he was happy with turning up the radio. Looking out the window I thought of Bo as something in me stirred in a primal way I couldn't comprehend. I shook it off thinking how things had been rocky between Bo and I to say the least. With the relief of finding some sort of reversal to my symptoms I felt a newfound gratitude that I was ready to share with my lover. After the driver took me right to the doorway and wished me a good night I reached carefully for the doorknob. I used my hands to navigate the hallway after the doorway and my photographic memory helped me manoeuvre to where the couch was.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I somehow realized that Bo was sleeping in the couch. I wasn't really sure what had clued me in on my lover's location. The fact that I felt the magnetism between us increase was a possible clue. I approached the sleeping Vixen carefully and quietly so I wouldn't startle her. We all knew not to surprise the Succubus and she always felt sorry about the results of any interaction of that kind.

When I reached the couch and doubled over I had to squint and get close ready to surprise her. Something in me stirred as if I could feel the electricity in the air between us so incredibly close. It was deep and primal and I didn't quite understand it until I felt the familiar pang of hunger. It was different and forceful hitting me like a pile of bricks landing on my stomach. I had never felt hunger so savagely out of control than this one and inside somewhere it scared me.

"Lau? Can you hear me?" Bo's raspy voice reached my ears and like a siren's call it made my skin hyper-sensitive.

It was like my body was drawn towards the Succubus' and even though I couldn't see well I knew where her perfect lips were I knew where to find them. Even though I knew this wasn't the time for this I craved Bo in such a manner I couldn't contain myself. In a second my lips had found hers and the electricity between us became like molten lava deliciously searing my skin against her own. Our lips followed the familiar dance we had long since perfected but it was stronger, more urgent than ever before as the hunger in me pushed my body to move to its own accord and Bo's body responded in earnest.

The Succubus all but pulled me into her lap and I welcomed the contact feeling the burning sensation where our bodies met. Bo's arm's wrapped around my back underneath my shirt scratching at my back driving me insane before taking it off. I in the meantime got annoyed at the tank top covering her torso with a gruff and smirk against her now swollen lips. Her scent, her taste and the soft sighs that were escaping her lips was motivating me to push forward as I pushed my hips against her own making Bo's lips split with a throaty moan. It was a rush, a drink of the most exquisite elixir that I had ever tasted and I wanted more as my hunger rose to incredible levels.

Without hesitation I ripped her shirt off thanking Fae she wasn't wearing much more as our lips intensified their battle. My body moved with purpose and intent as I felt a vitalizing wave rush through my whole being making me crave more. With an encouraging thrust of her hips against mine I fell into a frenzy that I had never experienced before. My lips covered her lavish neck as moans escaped her beautiful plump ones and I couldn't help but shiver as she pumped her hips into mine again gripping onto my back. My pulse was racing, my heart was hammering and every fibre of my being was buzzing with the speed of passion.

"Lau I'm so-" Bo started but I covered her lips with mine wanting more and more of her.

I toyed with her silky skin and creamy breasts before burying my face in the valley of her breasts. Nipping her nipple got her nails tangled in my blonde hair just the way I loved it as she hissed in pleasure grinding her hips against me in urgency. I was incredibly aroused and could barely contain myself with this primal need inside me but the fact that I could see Bo better than when I had gotten here took me a second. A tight lip smile crossed my face as I studied her features carefully.

Bo's eyes zeroed on mine with the knowledge that I could see her- perhaps not as clearly-but I could better than when I got here. Her loop-sided smile made that dimple that drove me crazy make an appearance and I took note of the beauty mark by her lips. I caressed her face harnessing the primal need inside me with much, much difficulty and a tender look crossed her face before she pulled my lips to hers with a deeper pull than before. It was as if our connection became deeper than ever before our touch was gentler and yet more passionate, our lips moved slowly yet urgently, our movements were intense yet unrushed. It was like making music, or science or both and I felt Bo touching my very essence with every caress.

Bo was quick to unbutton my pants, but again it felt gentle and meaningful as well as she stared into my eyes. I lavished her exposed skin with kisses before guiding my digits to caress her through the sheer fabric covering the wetness that awaited me. The need in me grew as well as the insatiable hunger I possessed felt like a coil being wound up too tight about to spring. A loud moan ripped through my throat as Bo touched me where I needed her the most as we teased one another in that absolute delicious torture only we could bring to one another.

I could feel my body vibrating with energy and vitality the more aroused I got and Bo's moans were only getting me closer and closer to the moment where I couldn't hang on anymore. Bo's eyes flashed blue as she gripped my shoulder blades giving me a last long torturous tug before manoeuvring me exactly where she wanted. I closed my eyes and dropped my head on her shoulder blade as I entered her while Bo's breath caught in her throat and her fingers tangled in my hair yet again. Seeing Bo so vulnerable and amenable in this moment was only making me want to surrender myself to her completely; it was a connection so intense that I could barely hang on. It was as if I was insatiably hungry yet being fed at a continual pace that I didn't understand. With no more coercing I pushed my hips to a steady pace as Bo's nails dug deep on my back and her head fell back while she looked at me through half-lidded electric blue eyes. It was mesmerizing and infectious as I drank her sensuality like a deep red wine filling my libido and desire.

"Fuck Lau this…you're… oh…" Bo tried but I smiled proud of myself for rendering her speechless as I kissed her neck.

"Yeah…" I agreed brusquely as I felt myself almost brim. "Bo I can't-"

"Cum for me Lauren." Bo whispered as I came undone at the sound of my name from the lips of the Succubus.

The force of my orgasm was like nothing I had ever felt before and as always Bo adored watching me come undone. Her expression changed for a second before an amused expression crossed her features not ripping her eyes off me. I still pushed wanting her climax and got rewarded as she came undone making me reach a second peak I had never gotten as a man and a steady blue and golden aura flowed between our parted lips as her blue eyes focused on my own. I felt the euphoria of feeding Bo accompanied by the utmost satisfaction I have felt in my entire life: a hunger fed, a thirst quenched, an itch scratched- something had definitely fallen into place.

As we came out of our stupor I could observe Bo marvelling at me as she caressed my jaw and the small scruff of a five o'clock shadow that had appeared there. She gave me a smile and I returned it watching as she lit up in molten blue lava of an aura… _an aura?_

I pulled back from Bo for a second standing rapidly in my nakedness looking around taking the moment to observe my self-diagnosis. I shouldn't had let myself get carried away with Bo when I had previously been so delicate but bottom line was that there was nothing I could do to fight the pull I had for Bo when I had gotten here. My vision was perfect; I would say far beyond that, they were as I had never had them before. I could see every speck in the air like it was an HDTV I knew without a doubt I needed glasses no more. My ears were sharp as I noticed I could hear the gaming console upstairs and Kenzie munching on a bag of chips undoubtedly trying to ignore us. I could smell the change in hormones in Bo's skin and I was almost positive I would be able to taste it in my tongue. The most startling thing was the blue molten shimmer that accompanied Bo.

"Wow" I remarked amazed and confused at the same time. _Had the serum kicked in drastically?_

"Wow yourself." Bo whispered. "What… what did you do to yourself this time Lau?"

"Why? Did you notice any changes?" I asked as she smiled throwing me my boxers.

"Yes. For one that golden shimmer your aura has always carried is now like a sun, it's intense Lau." Bo pointed out as she shot me an incredulous look noticing I had ripped her shirt.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly. "Anything else? When I got here I was half blind and my nose was off but now it's like I'm brand new. I'm revitalized to my very core in some way that I don't understand.

"Well…I'm not saying our sex in the past was shabby by any means…" Bo started and I laughed.

"But that was unprecedented right?" I finished as she nodded in agreement with a mischievous smile. I could see the blue shimmer turn into a blazing fire and I marvelled at what I was seeing.

My body responded immediately ready for another round of interaction as I tried to regain my senses. The feeling was sweeping over me once more when Bo captured my eyes and smiled widely.

"Your eyes are golden…" Bo pointed out as hers flashed blue. "And it seemed impossible but if anything I'd say that my desire for you is even more intense…"

I nodded understanding what she meant. I wanted nothing but to jump her bones again and again and again and again but now my interest was sparked and I could feel my mind running a mile a minute. I felt completely different in the way my brain was processing things but I could find myself compensating and readjusting on the spot as if I had always expected the change. It was as if I was regenerating my ability to learn as a Maestre in another form. I was thoroughly intrigued at the possibilities and what this meant but I was also hyperaware of my desire for Bo and hers reciprocating me.

"What **are** you now?" Bo whispered in awe as her eyes flashed a deeper blue I had never seen before and it was almost as if the sensuality of the Succubus reverberated through me making me reach out and mould my lips to hers as she let out a deep sigh knowing all talk was gone now.

Suddenly a loud noise broke us apart as we jumped high in the air at the intrusion. The ruckus from the door startled the both of us apart as I instinctively threw an arm between Bo and the door pushing her behind me. I was only in my boxers but I was ready for whatever was at the door.

"Go throw something on, I'll get the door." I whispered to Bo as she shook her head. "I'll be fine, but please put something on"

Bo silently rushed about looking around for something to wear as I inched towards the door steeling my nerves and puffing my chest out intimidatingly. It was instinctual and came natural to my body as I analyzed the situation with a clear mind. I reached at the doorknob before giving Bo one last look and took her in her kimono and a dagger tightly in her hand. The desire to fight whoever was at the other end of the door was fighting with the desire to fuck Bo senseless at the moment leaving me perplexed and curious.

I swung the door open to realize that a confused Tamsin was at the door looking hammered as fuck. My heart raced from the sheer adrenaline of the moment and even though somewhere deep inside me I wanted to growl even though I didn't.

"Tamsin?" Bo asked her perplexed as Tamsin looked at me paled, shocked and wide-eyed.

"You- -you're alive?" Tamsin stuttered as I stared at her dumbfounded as I felt Bo approach us.

"What are you blabbering about Tamsin?" Bo demanded annoyed from behind me as I crossed my arms which made my muscles flex and Tamsin looked down involuntarily. I could see her light up quickly and her aura shone like a beacon in the night.

"Wow… you look so hot!" Tamsin exclaimed confused as I felt Bo pushing against my elbow.

In a second I turned around and restrained Bo who was snarling this time. I took that as a sign of trouble and kicked the door closed with the heel of my barefoot. Behind Bo I could see Kenzie like a deer in headlights while Bo's chest rose and fell in anger against my own. Kenzie threw me a 'what the fuck' kind of look and I softly shrugged not understanding what happened with how quickly it did.

"Her fucking filthy thoughts!" Bo huffed as she tore away from me and paced the kitchen.

"You know how to read minds now?" I asked meaning to be funny but all I got from Bo was a grunt.

"I could see her aura, there was no need to read her mind, I practically did!" Bo admitted and I sighed knowing she was right. I had _seen it_ as well somehow.

Bo smacked my naked chest with a glare after approaching me as Kenzie watched. She seemed like a cat and was stoic measuring the situation unfolding before her very eyes. The small goth kept staring at me ridiculously long as if inspecting me meticulously.

"Come on Lau I **know** you saw it too! Don't leave me hanging here, somehow you can see auras too. I can **feel** it!" Bo pressed as I sighed for the millionth time and caught the shirt Kenzie had thrown at me.

"Oh boy…" I admitted pulling the white t shirt over my head as Kenzie shook her head.

"Alright, you need some clothes on before Bo goes on a killing spree Doc Muffin. There's _something_ about you right now that's a total babe-magnet so cover yourself." Kenzie offered as I realized her aura was starting to grow the more I was in the room as well.

"What in the Fae is going on!" Bo demanded as I flinched.

"I have no idea to be honest… I just woke up at the lab, I was half blind, half deaf but wanted to see you." I admitted to Bo putting on some sweats Bo had found me. "Then I got here and there was this _pull_ towards you and-"

I looked down blushing and it somehow comforted me that I was still my usual bashful self. Not a lot of things were staying as constants in my life and I welcomed any kind of normalcy like this. Kenzie gasped from the corner and then chuckled.

"Of course you get here half blind and fall into her Succusnatch!" Kenzie accused as I rolled my eyes. "You've really gotten the hang of thinking with your nuts there Doc"

"It's not like that, even though it sounds like that… It was like an unstoppable force as true as Newton's law of universal gravitation which states that a particle attracts every other particle in the universe using a force that is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them." I explained as Kenzie stared at me wide eyed.

"Yes! Whatever that mumbo-jumbo was I felt it too. It was weird like I _knew_ you were here and I couldn't stop myself…" Bo agreed as Kenzie looked intrigued and took a seat on the dining room table.

"Sooooooooo you're a babe-magnet?" Kenzie asked quizzically as I shrugged once more.

"It HAS to be your new serum." Bo pushed on. "I mean, think about the recipe or whatever steps you used for it… There has to be something in there that has changed you in some way. I mean, how do you feel?"

"I…" I closed my eyes trying to asses myself once more.

Reality was that I still felt way too big in this towering body but somehow I felt smoother in it. I didn't feel like a woman, but I felt as confident as I used to being a woman. Lauren Lewis was no chump when it came to looks and flirting and somehow-now- I felt the same way in this body. Somehow I felt sexier and seductive, I felt like I _**wanted**_ to seduce somebody and bring them to bed with me. Something must've changed in my demeanor because Bo was suddenly shaking me as I opened my eyes.

"Holy swizzle sticks!" Kenzie exclaimed as Bo looked into my eyes her own flashing a deep electric blue.

The sight made my boxers tighten and my desire run rampant as I wanted nothing but to ravage Bo once more.

"Do NOT touch each other in front of me!" Kenzie begged snapping us out of the endless loop we had seemed to have fallen under.

"I apologize Kenz…" I admitted as I looked down and walked away from Bo with much difficulty.

"I don't understand…" I admitted shaking my head as Bo spun me around.

"I think I do though… what did you use Lau?" she asked urgently as my mind ran a mile a minute.

My photographic memory was in some way even better than before. I could remember details that I **know** for a fact I wouldn't have remembered before. I listed off the process like a chant as I tried to remember every possible minute detail that was ever in front of my eyes while preparing what I had taken. Slowly but surely everything unravelled before my eyes like a Christmas gift carefully unwrapped with care and love. My eyes widened and my voice fell silent as I thought of my next step. I thought Bo had stopped following my ramblings but her fingers wrapped tightly around my bicep demanding my attention as she squeezed.

"What then? After you pulled out my samples? What part of my genes did you use? What makes me regenerate?" Bo's voice was urgent, as if the answer to the question she was asking was already in her mind dancing in front of us waiting to be discovered.

"Your Succubi…" I whispered as my eyes rose to meet hers in wide shock.

"WHAT!?" Kenzie hollered from the couch as my mind ran a mile a minute connecting the dots.

"So… did you… are you…" Bo laughed almost in hysterics as she plopped down on the stool next the kitchen table. It was almost as if the realization was too much.

"I have to run tests to be sure but…" I trailed off as I searched for her eyes once more.

"It explains why you could see after our… treatment…" Bo admitted still in shock. "We fed… off of each other…"

"Lau's a Succubus!?" Kenz asked as I cringed.

"An Incubus to be exact this time." I corrected as her jaw dropped.

It was my turn to be in shock as I paced the living room and analyzed everything. Everything made sense and Bo was right. I had regenerated some of my senses once we started our romp and by the time it culminated I was completely full and satisfied but also cured to some extent. I couldn't wrap my mind completely around it and I kept running through the steps I would have to test myself in the lab to confirm everything but for now it seemed that I had somehow turned myself into a Succubus.

I sat in the couch in shock and awe of how everything had come to be. I did expect side effects from this new serum but to be turned into a Succubus was not one of them. I had thought I had extracted the regenerative cells only but it seems now more than ever that Bo's regeneration is completely tied to her Succubus power. So many questions danced around my mind in an endless whirlwind of emotions that I wasn't sure which to wrangle first.

When I felt the touch on my shoulder I didn't even need to guess that it was Bo. I could feel it somehow and I couldn't decide if this connection was because of her genes of because of our own connection intensifying. I was perplexed and in awe but I could almost feel Bo's care brimming over for me as she spoke.

"Are you ok? What a whirlwind! You sure know how to leave the ladies speechless Doctor." Bo tried and I gave her a half smile which was genuine.

"I'm speechless." I admitted as she caressed my face in a comforting way.

"Well, I'm grateful. My lover can see me again, hear me again, make me scream without starving again-"

"Blergh!" Kenzie pretended to throw up behind us as we laughed. "Gonna burn that couch"

"I hadn't thought about that… I **was** able to feed and be fed." I mused as Bo nodded.

"You just do it in a different way now and what better teacher than the master Succubus herself?" Kenzie piqued up from the kitchen as I threw her a smile at her compliment towards Bo.

"I need to go back to the lab and-"

"Now? I mean I know you have to do all your Doctor stuff but…" Bo trailed off as Kenzie chuckled behind her.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave for the night. Gimme your keys Bo-bo" the petite goth demanded.

"It's not even like that." Bo chuckled as I whispered to Kenzie.

"It's totally like that Kenz."

The dark haired goth laughed and waved at us after grabbing Bo's keys and disappearing through the doorway. With the predatory look Bo gave me I realized that thoughts of civil conversation were gone and what she had just told the goth had changed. Her eyes flashed blue, mine undoubtedly flashed gold and I was ready to get lost in her at least for tonight with no interruptions.


	10. Chapter 10

**The kinks of this chapter were more intricate than I was thinking about. The choices made in this chapter have prolonged the life of this fic to around 13-15 chapters. I hope most of you will be happy with where this is heading. I know there are some of you that still couldn't get over the fact of a genderbend fic and I get it. It's not for everyone but to all of you that can truly see that this is still and forever will be a Doccubus story: Thank you for giving it a shot.**

 **Cheers eh,**

 **Last_Dragomir**

 _Disclaimer: All Lost Girl characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just contributing with my own storylines and character development._

 **Chapter 10:**

I jumped patting my arms as I did a little dance and covered myself with a pan lid. I glared at the popping bacon in the pan as it sizzled and did it's best to kill me. Everything else I was making was turning out splendidly but this bacon was proving difficult to say the least. I turned off the heat as I covered the pan thinking about waking Bo up. The mere thought of it was making me shiver with an untameable desire that I couldn't wrangle down. I couldn't help but think of anything else lately when my mind ran through that train of thought. Much to my torture it wasn't long before I felt the arms of my lover snake around my waist.

"Mmmm you rang?" Bo asked with a chuckle as she buried her nose on my naked back kissing the exposed skin there. "You're still so soft and creamy…"

I smiled at her observation as I turned in her arms and wrapped my own around her neck. She buried her head on my neck and smelled my neck again making me giggle. I squirmed away from her in a rather womanly way and Bo laughed while tilting her head.

"You're still so ticklish too!" Bo pointed out as I gave her a pout. "Now you're not being fair Doctor… you're still also so adorable."

I threw Bo a wink and opened my arms again to which she practically ran to and squeezed me while playing with my blonde locks. I leaned into her taking her scent in with abandon. In the days that had gone by we had lost track of time, space and self. In the hours, minutes and seconds we spent consummating our passions there was no telling where Bo ended and I began, we were one. We had moved to my apartment on the second day so Kenzie could return back home with some decency.

However I'm sure that all the tenants from my vicinity had moved out with the good times Bo and I were having. Bo had turned into a screamer recently and I quite enjoyed the audio-visual stimulation but today we knew we couldn't stay in any longer. Phone calls had been neglected, life and troubles had been neglected in favour of rediscovery and passion but now we had to face reality.

"Breakfast is ready…" I whispered as her eyes flashed blue and I smirked "Not that kind of breakfast Bo… we have to come out today. Trick is losing his shit, so is my aunt and if I blow Alycia off one more time she'll murder me. I'm sure she has a serum in my own lab that can do that"

"Alright, alright." Bo smiled as she let me go. "I release you… but mostly because I'm STARVING!"

"As you are permanently lately. I swear you're giving Kenzie a run for her money." I commented with a chuckle as I fixed our plates and Bo grabbed us some orange juice.

"I can't help it and you know it. You're a Doctor, how many calories you think we're burning every romp? I need some fuel in the tank 'cause you are insatiable." Bo purred as I felt my libido shoot skyward.

"You're killing me." I whispered with a smile as I put a plate in front of her while she sat down.

"I know." She admitted and I chuckled sitting down to dig in as well.

"So today I'll go meet with Trick while you're in the lab and then we'll meet here and get ready for the Morrigan's gala. Snot cookie." Bo mocked in the end making me blush profusely.

"Please Bo, let me live it down." I begged as we ate between playful banter.

Driving to the lab was odd this time. It felt different than ever before and that was the longing I felt for the brunette who had accompanied my every moment recently. It wasn't as much as an obsession but it was almost like this bond that stretched between us no matter the distance. I couldn't quite explain it and maybe we could find answers for it but right now it was just more questions and no answers. When I parked in my usual spot and fixed my hair in the rear-view mirror I took a good look at myself. My scruff was back and my face looked slightly more defined but besides that I looked like myself in my male form so I steeled myself to go inside and meet Alycia's wrath.

The white coat on my shoulders felt crisp from the badass ironing job Bo had pulled off on it. She was good at weird domestic things that never seized to surprise me. I was getting a bit unnerved at all the stares I was getting from both men and women. It was as if I was a magnet for the eyes or something and I picked up my pace a bit wanting to be away from prying eyes.

The lab wasn't any better when I walked in as Alycia stared at me wide eyed and jaw open. Like almost every woman-and some men- I had passed by since the serum I could see the aura around her sparking slightly. With one last blink and a clear of her throat she tried to regain her composure as she shook her head and laughed.

"No wonder you've been MIA… Bo must've flipped out when she saw you." Alycia smiled insinuatingly as I blushed and shrugged placing my briefcase on my desk. "How did you manage to get even more handsome Laurent? Seriously Dyson was already sulking you were cuter than him, now he'll actually pout."

"Well my friend, I think we might've accidentally turned me into an Incubus." I admitted with my usual nervous chuckle looking skywards with a slight head tilt.

"What!?" Alycia's wide eyed look was back and I sighed with an incredulous chuckle. "But—but we isolated the Succubi gene…"

"Did we though?" I challenged pulling out my notes from the past few days. "If you check paragraphs 3-4 I pointed out possible explanations as to why the isolation might've not been fully successful."

As Alycia pulled the notes from my hand I busied myself pulling out samples of my blood, hair, saliva, urine and- to much of my dismay- semen that I had forced myself to collect. Even though the days with Bo were an experience it also revitalized much of my mind. The fuller I was in sexual energy the better my mind worked, the faster I could calculate things and the better my observations were. My abilities had somehow merged with Bo's to create something I wasn't too sure how it was working but it was.

"I can see you've documented a lot of things in the past few days." Alycia mentioned blushing a bit "You've been thorough."

"I'm sorry, it's just a lot of my newfound abilities are of sexual nature." I admitted as she smiled and shook her head.

"I understand Doctor Lewis, it's actually quite fascinating. I think we might have something very intriguing and unique in our hands right now. On the physical plane though, how are you feeling?" Alycia asked as she moved to take my samples and set them by the cart for processing.

"I feel stupendous actually. My vision is in what I greatly estimate 60/20-"

"Wow that's around Bo's level." Alycia exclaimed stunned.

"Yes, so is my smelling and my taste buds. It's almost like whatever was regenerated by the Succubi gene has become that particular species. Hence why my brain is still a Maestre's and yet it can work faster with the Succubi." I pondered as Alycia slid a bit of my blood into a machine and another in a slide before inserting it into the microscope.

"Well, Maestre's abilities are directly connected to their feed much like Succubi and Incubi are. It's very possible that's why you're constantly regenerating your learning and observation capabilities when you're having sex with Bo." Alycia pointed out bringing me to another issue, one I didn't dare mention to anyone.

"I have a bit of a conundrum I want some help with. I haven't really brought this up with anybody recently because I wasn't sure how to even explain it…" I stammered about as Alycia gave me a warm smile pulling away from the microscope.

"Consider my interest piqued."

"Is Bo part of me now? Am I like a Bo clone? Should we not be fucking?" I stammered as all these questions rushed out of me while I got a bit more panicked and my breath got laboured.

"WHOA whoa whoa Laurent! Calm your horses there!" Alycia mentioned with shock. "The blood work should be done in a few minutes but I can almost guarantee that you are NOT a Bo clone. You've only simply seem to have adapted her regeneration to fix the issues in your own immune system. If anything you could be a mutation of two different Fae."

I sat in the lab chair across from her as I sighed putting my head in my hands from relief. I could hear Alycia turning back to the blood work as I tried to calm my racing heart. The fact was that this simple notion had been killing me. What if being with Bo would cancel the serum or what if this was dangerous genetically like when brothers and cousins were together? Once again, so many questions, so little answers as time ticked on by and I analyzed things over and over again. The machine beeping in the corner caught my attention as my palms sweated. Alycia pulling the results from the printer made me look up as I hoped for the best.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of, you are different from Bo's genetic sequence. You are indeed a good 79% Incubus now though." Alycia read off as I internalized the new information. "Preliminary, yes Doctor Lewis, it seems we've turned you into an Incubus."

"Wow… this is kind of ground-breaking…" I chuckled as Alycia nodded.

"Should I be worried that the Fae Secret Service will come to Area 51 soon to take you away for Treason a la Edward Snowden?" Alycia asked half joking half serious as I pondered on her actual question before shaking my head confidently.

"No, I think we need to keep it under-wraps for right now but I don't see us being in any danger in the foreseeable future over this particular issue." I admitted. "Besides, no offense to Bo and her family but my Aunt is very fond of family… She would never give me up even if my head was on penalty of death under blood oath."

Alycia gave me a meaningful look as she nodded internalizing what I had just explained. I loved Bo and Trick dearly but that didn't take away the fact that my Aunt had raised me with stories of how the Blood King had given his only daughter away for the sake of duty. It was startling later to find out Bo was the daughter of the infamous Aife, yet it never surprised me with how beautiful and powerful the younger Succubus is.

"Well I won't be turning this in for a Nobel Prize anytime soon so no worries Doctor Lewis. My main concern is your safety and your health above all else." Alycia admitted as I nodded with a grateful smile.

"I do really appreciate everything you've done for us Alycia." I added earnestly as I gave her free hand a squeeze meaning the gesture. "You've been a Godsend for not only myself but Bo as well."

"I… I'm just trying to be helpful to the people I care about." Alycia admitted pulling her hand back from mine. "You need to NOT smile Doc… You're just VERY appealing right now."

With a chuckle and a wave of her hand Alycia walked about the lab putting samples into different machines as I busied myself as well. I wanted to be productive for the time I was here and find out as much as I could about my new self. I scribbled annotations and hypothesis that were far from being confirmed but I knew sometime I would get the answers that I needed.

After a battery of tests I was strapped into a machine with wires poking out of my biceps, pectorals and abs. There were a few different coloured wires attached to the frontal lobe region of my skull and a few different coloured ones on my fingers as well. I cracked jokes with Alycia and Zoe about being the bionic Doctor Lewis now as they both laughed at the reference before continuing with my evaluation. We had decided that monitoring me in such way would have to be an every other day affair for the first month of my change. After making sure that nothing was as detrimental to my health with this new serum as-losing my eyesight- then the visits to the lab would become less and less frequent.

With a new seal of approval on my bill of health Alycia ushered me out of the lab giggling over a hot date with Dyson she had later. Something in the spike of her aura told me that Dyson would be enjoying a very sexual evening if Alycia got her way. In some way before I'd think of my thoughts as sleazy or immature but as an Incubus it gave me a new perspective into things of that sort of nature. Bo was always trying to explain my logical Doctor brain of how some things that were sexual in nature weren't sexual at all in her eyes but now I completely understood her. With a smile and stride to my step I thought about Bo and seeing her again as I reached my car. It was already afternoon and I was primed for a beautiful sunset on my way home.

After settling into my seat and a quick text to Bo to make sure we were meeting at my place I turned the key in the ignition. Adjusting my mirrors ready for the drive I caught my own reflection and stared. I was _me_ … I could see it in my jaw bone structure and my cheekbones, the shape of my nose with its regal curve and round bottom and the shade and shape of my lips.

My blonde hair was the same shade as my long locks were and the shape and colour of my eyes was spot on down to the smile lines. Everything was just transformed to not look odd in a man. If this was happening to someone else it would've not only captured my interest tenfold but I would've studied it with great fascination in great detail. The likeness to my woman self was frustrating to a degree if I was completely honest with everything. I kept telling myself I had to tackle _one_ thing at a time. It was the only way that I got to an apparent solution to my deteriorating health.

The drive home gave me time to listen to a live podcast of an open heart surgery which made me incredibly intrigued about learning more on the new method used by the surgeon. It was exhilarating to be learning so much so quickly but at the same time the more I used my brain the more I craved for other things. My appetite had risen as an Incubus and even though Bo didn't seem to mind I made sure to keep a well-documented log on my feedings. Alycia had assured me that it was just my body requiring more fuel since I was a different creature now but I liked to play things on the safe side since the last serum fiasco.

Walking into my own apartment felt surreal as soon as I closed the door behind me. The T.V. was playing some sort of reality show while a few magazines lay sprawled in front of the screen. The windows were cracked and I could hear the shower running somewhere in the background. With a smile I pondered if I should join Bo. I certainly wanted to by the pressure in my pants and I knew she would probably welcome the intrusion.

Without much more thought than the pressing desire that seemed to drive me whenever I was hungry now I inched towards the bathroom. I shed my clothing one by one as I found the door cracked and steam coming out of the damp room. Bo was humming softly under the stream and it made my heart flutter in a way that left me breathless. With a sigh and widening my smile I announced my presence as I stepped inside the enclosed space.

"I think you need to see a Doctor ma'am… it's waaay hot in here." I chuckled in my usual dorky way as Bo's smile widened when she turned around and wrapped her arms around me.

I could see Bo's aura spike in size and colour. It was as if I could read it as well as my medical charts and I knew that Bo was thinking as sinfully as I was. I liked seeing the spikes in her libido unravel before my eyes and by the way she was eyeing me I could tell that she was reading my own aura in the same way. My eyes were probably as electric as her own.

"Oh is that your professional opinion Doctor Lewis?" Bo countered while I pressed our bodies together drawling a slight purr to her tone.

"It is my utmost professional opinion that you need medical attention." I whispered as my lips traveled down her neck and her hands tightened on my shoulder blades.

"Well Doctor…" Bo's voice turned into caramel as I watched her eyes turn into that shade of electric blue that was new and exciting while the water fell on us. "I might need a full physical"

With those words I growled predatorily as my knees abruptly hit the floor. Bo's surprise was evident but at the first lap of my tongue on her wetness I felt her hands curl in my blonde locks as always. I knew Bo's anatomy like the comfort of my own mouth in a way that was exciting and wondrous every time. My tongue shared one beautiful thing with my mind and that was its photographic memory. As I took the familiar route along Bo's folds I felt her grip increase as my smile widened. She let out a sigh that was deep and full of lust which had me pulling her by the buttocks lapping desperately wanting to hear it again.

"Oh Lauren." Bo's voice trembled with desire so deep it had her in a lost world of feeling.

Bo's eyes were shut as her head tilted backward in hopes of steading herself against my shower wall. Her strong yet delicate hands were firm on my blonde hair and I smiled triumphantly that my tongue had taken her back to the memory of my female form. That was more than enough to fuel my own desire as I pushed on and picked up the pace to a particular movement I knew she enjoyed.

I felt Bo's leg wrap around my shoulder blade and in an instant I was deeper in her satiating my hunger for the silk of her intimacy. I moaned at her taste as I felt it run down my face, I only lamented that the shower was washing it clean off me. Before long my thoughts were wiped away by the amazing sight of Bo trembling with her orgasm as I lapped slowly to encourage her even more. When she finally pushed me aside I smiled proudly as I heard laughter build from Bo's chest and slowly spill in filling the room through her mouth. A happiness so pure it was contagious and I joined in as well.

I stood and wrapped my arms around the amazing curves of the Succubus feeling her forehead press against my shoulder. Her fingers played with my hardness as she hummed contently while I trembled beneath her.

"Wow… that was intense" Bo chuckled and I nodded happily.

"I can attest to that." My voice was thick with desire making my accent pick up.

I could instantly feel my body buzzing picking up on the sexual tension concentrated in the room. The blue aura framing Bo's form was mesmerizing and I could feel myself burning with my own. Bo's smile was mischievous and sexy which made me want her again and again.

"You're going to make us late." I reminded her as she laughed wholeheartedly again.

"Is that a dare Doctor Lewis? It doesn't matter if you're a man or a woman, I am confident I can still make you scream in record time." Bo's confidence only edged me even more and before long my eyes were closed in bliss as I got lost in Bo's touch.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I hated events like this with a passion. It didn't matter if I was ten or 800 years old I still hated these things and I probably would hate them forever. The whiskey tumbling down my throat helped a bit to mute the room but as always Aunt Evony was out in full force to make an impression. I had to beg her not to make a scene about me in her party before anything started. Much to our surprise Bo hadn't made us late and I even got a few seconds to spare with grovelling to the Morrigan to not reveal my identity in her party.

The problem was that she had somehow managed to figure out I had cured myself. She was convinced by the glow of my skin and how handsome I seemed to look that I was no longer sick. She was right to some degree but I didn't need her announcing it to the whole world. She kept marvelling at my intellect though, how proud she was that I had found a cure for the ailment that most terrified her. To her it didn't matter if I was a man or a woman, I was her brother's heir and therefore she wanted to show me off but somehow I convinced her not to.

From where I stood I could see her classic figure mingling between party goers. Her eyes met mine and she rose a glass to my health as I did the same from the distance. I loved her no matter how twisted she seemed to be at times. She had a deranged view of the world with how long she had lived but Aunt Evony was anything but a fool. As she got lost in the crowd I thought of Bo once more.

I leaned against the bar before looking at my watch as my forehead furrowed in worry. It had been quite some time since Bo had excused herself to the bathroom and I was still glancing at every woman that exited expecting to see my lover. This was something that I missed about being a woman and the dynamic of our relationship. If I was still myself I would've probably gone to the washroom with her to make sure everything was alright myself.

Even though it wasn't late into the evening Bo had been feeling out of sorts during the evening. She was as polite as Bo could be to the Morrigan and we even sat beside her at dinner but after that Bo decided not to drink at the after party. It wasn't unlike Bo to decline but I knew she was looking forward to getting drunk with Kenzie in this snoozefest as she called it. Maybe the absence of her best friend was affecting her party mood but something else alarmed me afterwards. Bo looked drained and tired after a dance with me so I didn't insist in a second but it didn't make sense for her to be that way after the feed we had shared before the party. Now her time in the washroom was raising all sorts of alarms in my head.

 _Was she ill? Does she need more Chi? Was it something she actually ate? Am I taking too much?_

All sorts of questions ran through my head as I bounced off the balls of my feet in anxiousness. It wasn't long after that when I saw Evony and Bo coming out of the bathroom. Even though I had missed her going in I couldn't mistake the scowl Evony wore for my girlfriend. Nobody was good enough for me in her eyes but I knew deep down Bo amused her. This time though it seemed they had broken apart in a bad note because Bo's expression was clouded as well.

"Can we leave? I want to go." Bo mentioned as she reached me.

She still looked gorgeous in the deep blue dress that fit her like a glove but I could tell she was even more tired than before. I nodded as my hand found the small of her back and I guided her outside with a movement that was less intimate and more steadying. Bo was restraining herself from holding my hand or being too public at my request. I had mentioned to her how I didn't want word of my newly found Fae state getting out. Even though I had assured Alycia to relax, I was Fae and I knew that in our world nothing was sacred and someone always wanted that something you had regardless. Bo and I were merely being extra careful with our steps if nothing else.

As the night air hit us I looked at Bo's face while we waited for the valet to bring our car around. Her eyes were far away lost somewhere in thought and I was curious as to what was occupying her mind. In a fleeting second our eyes met and I offered her one of my tight lip smiles that I knew she loved so much.

"You could stay Doctor." Bo offered. "I could order you a cab when you're finished… I mean I know Evony was really excited to see you so…"

"No, it's alright… I hate these kind of functions so Auntie is used to me skipping pretty early in the night. She calls me the day after to nag but I know she likes that I hate them. What can I say? The woman has been that enigmatic crazy aunt I adore." I admitted with a fond tone as Bo's eyebrows furrowed.

"Doctor Lewis?" The huge valet whom I recognized asked searching my eyes. He was clearly taken aback by the resemblance I had with my woman form.

"Hello Bruce it's me… please keep your discretion." I admitted thinking honesty would be the best policy here. His fond smile and gentle eyes told me I wasn't wrong.

"I am nothing but a tomb. The Morrigan has ordered me to see you home in her personal vehicle. She wants nothing but the safety of your travel party and I am here to provide that until the next visit." Bruce admitted sweetly but I could hear the underlying message behind his words.

"Are we under surveillance?" I gruffed as I felt my temper flare.

Before I could move to demand an explanation I felt Bo's hand on my arm gently. Her eyes met mine in a soft pleading way as she licked her lips deliberately buying time with my attention focused on her. She gave Bruce a small nod with a pleasant smile before turning towards me again fixing my tie gently.

"Babe I _really_ want to go home and if your aunt was kind enough to lend us the services of this kind gentleman then _lets."_ Bo's voice was sweet and an octave higher than usual, it was intimate in a way that wasn't the fiery liquid passion that dripped with her libido.

This time I could recognize the tone as the faint beginnings of a thrall. It was hidden between layers and octaves of distortion but it was there in a wave length that I could somehow recognize. My brow furrowed with worry as I felt my pulse quicken. It was as if my body wanted to respond to the command but my mind having recognized it was immune.

I slowly let my body comply with whatever it wanted so desperately to do and started moving towards the vehicle. As I held open the door for Bo before following her in after she scoot in the backseat of the limo I pondered how many times had I been thralled like so. I noticed Bo was again looking away, distant out the window and I decided to speak up in the spirit of honesty.

"I—how many times have you thralled me?" I asked softly trying to make the question as non-threatening as I could.

"Wha-?" Bo's voice fell silent as her eyes looked around in her mind's eye and her hand came up to her lips as they trembled.

I felt horrible about my approach as soon as I saw the tears well on her eyes and fall trailing down her beautiful cheeks. I rushed to gather her in my arms and she let me pull her close to my chest as she breathed me in letting out a small whimper. It wasn't my intention at all to shake her so badly with my question, it had been curiosity above all else but my Doctor's mind sometimes was cruder than I wanted to admit.

"I'm so sorry Lau… I didn't even notice… I really thought I was just trying to convince you to come home…" Bo rambled as I squeezed her slightly.

"It's alright I was just curious about it scientifically. I know it hasn't been long because I would've needed your blood for that. Maybe your genes are acting as a positive reactor to—never mind." I sheepishly admitted as she stared at me with a fond look and a smile now.

"The geek speak works every time Doc." Bo purred and I chuckled leaning down to capture her lips.

Bo's arms pulled me close as she deepened the kiss and took charge entering my mouth. It was hot and fast and I couldn't help but moan into her lips like I always did. Bo was an expert kisser and right now I was happily at the mercy of her talents. Reluctantly she pulled away as her eyes found my own and she straightened my shirt and tie.

"Now… how come we've dated on and off for so long and you never thought it important to mention to me who your Aunt was?" Bo's tone was non-chalant but I knew better.

I was stepping into a minefield where Bo was ready to rumble. Her mood had shifted so quickly I was getting whiplash and I wondered if it had anything to do with her coming out of the bathroom at the same time as my Aunt back at the party. Bo had rolled off my lap and into her seat again as she crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"I—Your family is half-light… Trick has been a great family friend for generations and it escapes none of us that he is the Blood King… You're the daughter of perhaps the biggest influence in Dark women history books Bo. I grew up _learning_ about your mom and here we were. May I remind you we were sneaking around from Trick as it was?" I finally tried to explain.

"So what? You decided to lie to me as well?" Bo accused as I scowled resenting the accusation.

"No! You know this… you know that as soon as you asked me what I knew about your mom I told you everything I knew! That comment was uncalled for!" I muttered as she huffed besides me.

"Well what am I supposed to think? It's almost like I wasn't good enough." Bo sulked once more and I actually chuckled as she glared.

"You're absolutely good enough and beyond Bo. I was ashamed to tell you how closely linked I am to Auntie because of how much you've hated her since the beginning." I admitted as Bo's mouth opened and closed.

"You've been very persistent in how bad she is since day one and I thought that it would be best if you didn't know how closely we were related to avoid more conflicts than before. Your grandfather was already sending me letters to avoid you without knowing I was the niece of the Morrigan." I added as Bo sighed.

"Well shit… when you put it that way…"

"Yeah. I am sorry regardless." I nodded as Bo turned to me once more.

"Thanks for leaving with me Lau… I really needed you home tonight." Bo's voice was sincere and it caught me off guard with one more mood swing.

"Are you alright Bo? You're a bit-?" I stopped the sentence for lack of a better ending to it.

"I just need to get home." Bo mentioned so casually it was cryptic.

I just held onto her hand the rest of the way home. I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent trying to piece together our interaction since we left the event. Something was up with Bo but what? Could've I done something wrong to affect her health? Maybe I was taking too much Chi or as always I wasn't enough for her. A thousand things ran through my head as we got home and I grew more and more anxious.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The door was closed but I was frantic as if I could feel the stare of my lover through the door. I drew in a shaky breath as tears ran down my cheeks and anxiousness crept into my mind. I had to be certain so I knew I needed someone else than the worried lover on the other side of the door. I needed to compose myself because stupidly I had left my phone on the bed while the blonde Doctor and I fought on the way to the bedroom.

I didn't know why we kept arguing or why I was putting up such a fight about everything but my heart hammered at the possibilities. I washed my face in the sink and cracked the door as the blonde head snapped at attention and the caramel brown eyes met mine with worry. I had taken an awful lot of time but I wasn't really ready to face reality just yet.

"Bo… are you alright? Listen about earlier-"

"I need you to call Kenzie and make her head over right away." I interrupted as a deeper worry ran through Lau's face.

"Bo what's wrong?" the Doctor's words were full of concern and it only broke my heart even more.

"Please? Tell her it's a code red." I whispered as I watched the rosy lips open and close before my blonde lover nodded and started dialling away.

Before more questions were fired at me I closed the door once more. I leaned against it as my hands trembled and my breath came in gasps. I couldn't quite understand how it all happened if indeed we were right but I was terrified regardless. What if this was the beginning and I was starting to lose my mind? What if these were my mood swings? I shivered in terror and tried to contain the upcoming panic attack.

"Bo, Kenzie is on her way. Please can we talk? I don't want to keep fighting about things Bo. I'm worried about you." Lau's voice reached my ears muffled by the door.

"I'm fine babe; please I just need a minute. I had some bad food or something…" I ended the sentence in a mutter not wanting to lie to the Doctor at all.

"I can check you out if you have some sort of food poisoning. I'll probably be able to heal you-"

"Babe really… I don't want you to see this carnage right now please. Just relax and turn off your mind for a second… I'm just gonna run myself a bath while I wait for Kenzie. I wanna hear you turn off your mind with that damn game I hate so much!" I called out as I turned on the water and heard Lau sigh at the other end of the door.

"Um… fuck, alright." Lau's voice was thick with frustration in his French accent as I heard the footsteps walk away.

I closed my eyes as I sat on the bathtub edge and took my dress off committing to this bath now. I dipped my feet into the water and slowly lowered myself into the warmth of the liquid around me. I knew I wasn't being fair to Lau but in the end was I really? As much fun as we were having together I could tell she missed her old body. Who could blame her really? I missed her curves and her voluptuous hips, her perfect breasts and the tone of her voice…

I growled as my mind got carried away but with a gruff I got back on track when my eye caught sight of what was on my mind. It was glaring atop the sink and in a way I had no idea what to do about it. Lau had no time for this at all and that was without counting with all the problems that I could bring to the table. I could see Lau was still uncomfortable in this body but the more time passed as with everything the more she mastered it. If indeed they had found the cure for whatever my blonde doctor had I knew now would be the time we switched gears to find Emmanuelle. There was absolutely no time to throw another wrench in the mix and much less something as unexpected as this.

I wasn't sure why I was even worried. It wasn't like this was even possible in the Fae world or otherwise so I knew that this was all a big mistake that Kenzie would help me solve. Despite of her nice demeanour and glowing smile I knew Evony had something up her sleeve when she spoke to me in the bathrooms. She was all in all probably trying to scare me away fom the family but I wasn't going to buy into it.

"Bobo, I came as soon as the Doc called. Code reds are always my thing so I knew he had gotten it wrong. Silly boys." Kenzie laughed closing the door behind her as she carried two bags into the bathroom placing them a top the sink and opening the cupboards underneath.

"I remembered I'm low on supplies so I thought to stock up-"

Kenzie's voice stopped filling the bathroom as her eyes fell on it and I held my breath for what seemed like forever. I wanted Kenzie here because I wouldn't have to talk. I wouldn't have to voice what my mind and heart couldn't comprehend just yet. Kenzie's small hand trembled as she reached for it and she shook her head almost voicing the denial that I felt in my logical mind.

"How… how can this be?" Kenzie asked as I shook my head and grabbed my kimono.

"It's got to be wrong… right?" I countered stepping onto my kimono.

"Totes… here let's try the new ones." Kenz mentioned with a stiff unconvincing tone.

It was probably by the fifth try that I started crying as realization dawned on me. Kenzie tried to find a logical explanation but reality was that there was none. She was sitting on the floor in what seemed a perpetual state on mind-blown. I couldn't help but relive the moment with Evony as the truth sunk into my heart almost sending me into a panic.

 _I splashed water onto my face being careful with my make-up. It was difficult to keep my cool when all I wanted was to either hurl or jump Lau's bones. Lauren looked amazing in her pant-suits but as a man suits fit him in a complete and utterly delectable way. The problem was that I was always tired now and I didn't know how to broach it with my insatiable Doctor now._

" _That was quite a vomit concert you gave there. What happened? Bad shrimp?" Evony teased as she washed her hands next to me._

" _Maybe if you got better cooks…" I snapped as she laughed._

" _Oh pleeeeaseee my chefs are Michelin star awarded, that food was probably the best thing you'll ever eat." Evony rolled her eyes at the slight while I groaned._

" _I_ _ **really**_ _have no energy to deal with you right now." I snapped as Evony grew silent and tense._

" _You were just throwing up and you're tired? When was the last time you and Lau banged bits?" Evony asked horrified as I scoffed even more at her audacity._

" _That's not really any of your-"_

" _WHEN BO?" Evony demanded as I jumped._

" _I don't know, before the party. Ever since his last serum we've been very active…" I admitted taken aback as Evony almost fell holding onto the sink._

"… _But you're hungry all the time in spite of Lau being healthy and sexually active with you…" Evony whispered more to herself. "He's such a ham… of course…"_

" _What are you-?" I trailed off uber confused._

" _What has she done now? This fucking girl is going to get herself killed at some point. I mean, fuck sakes you'd think she's a genius but this damn curiosity is endless!" Evony rambled in stress as she paced. "I heard from Zoey that Lau was fucking blind recently but she looks better than ever today. A real panty dropped Bo so what was it?!"_

" _I… I don't know myself…" I played it cool starting to get worried about how anxious Evony looked._

" _You better get smart fast missy because you're not gonna get better for nine fucking months or sooner if my niece is as smart as I think she is!" Evony accused as I felt another wave of nausea at her implications._

" _No! It's impossible!" I shook my head knowing it was ridiculous._

" _Is it? I mean 'cause last time I checked dear ol' Lauren has a perfectly working dick between those shapely legs." Evony yelled and I flinched._

" _But… but we've been together after she turned…" I reasoned as Evony shook her head._

" _This was recent Bo… I don't need to know… In fact I don't want to know what he did in that last serum but if he made himself as powerful as I know he could-"_

" _He did." I whispered knowing first-hand what a powerful and smart Incubus Lau now was._

 _With a shake of her head and a stunned silence Evony and I walked out of that bathroom with a knowledge I had to confirm instantly._

"Bo how are you pregnant?" Kenzie's silence broke the room as I trembled looking at the fifth positive test.

"Lau's an Incubus now… we're… we're equals." I whispered as Kenzie stared at me wide eyed.

"Way to go Doc!" Kenzie whispered as she chuckled. "when are you telling?"

"I can't! I mean… come on Kenz. Lau's not happy being a man and here we are while she does the most manliest thing you can and gets me pregnant!?" I explained as Kenzie laughed.

"Bo calm down, even if Lau doesn't want to be a man I'm sure you being pregnant will be totally a positive. Besides at least _something_ good came out of this." Kenz mentioned animatedly as I laughed a bit before the rest of the dark cloud of realization hit me.

"I cannot be pregnant Kenz… what if I go insane like my mother?" I asked quietly as Kenz sighed in sadness as she shrugged.

"I dunno how to help you there babes. We don't know much about that do we?" she asked as I shook my head.

"I'm not normal and if my mother had so many problems how can I expect to be all happy go lucky?" I reasoned in a panic.

The knock on the door startled both of us making us jump. I could hear Lau's anxious voice behind the door. I was about to start hyperventilating at the prospect of what this could hold. I couldn't be a mother and I wasn't about to make Lau decide about the rest of this existence on the fact that I was knocked up. I had a tough choice to make but I couldn't for any reason continue with this pregnancy and I would have to tell Lau as much. Was there really a being growing deep inside me that might or might not drive me mad? I couldn't wrap my mind around anything right now but the fact that Lau was outside the door steeled my resolve. I threw the door open while I watched Lau take the scene in all his glory.

The gentle eyes scanned the room noticing the positive tests all around the small room. I watched as a hand brushed the soft blonde hair back as the Doctor tried to make sense of things. As I stared into those marvellous caramel brown eyes I loved and adored so much I felt myself doubt everything. Would this being inside me have Lauren's beautiful lips? Her blonde hair or smarts? I shook my head knowing something like this couldn't distract me. My lips opened and I knew whatever I said there was no going back. This would change our lives and our relationship forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there fam! I have been working on about 3 different stories lately. A sequel I promised for Heavy/Cosmic, a one shot story about Dark Bo and a small ficlet with all human characters from Lost girl. I have this other story about shifters in my head but good gosh I can only write so many at a time hahaha. So therefore I apologize on this delay. I must confess I have also been bugging SuccubusShinobi for us to continue After Dark so sent her tweets, messages or ANYTHING to get her going to help me out here ;)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, next one is one of my favourites and slowly but surely we're drawing to a close with this story. No worries, woman Lauren will make some appearances soon. Whether it's flashbacks, dreams or in real time with a reversal of her curse remains to be see (or read) by you guys!**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **Last_Dragomir**

 _Disclaimer: All Lost Girl characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just contributing with my own storylines and character development._

 **Chapter 11:**

I could feel my palms sweat under the blonde's scrutiny as her sweet brown eyes washed over me as I pulled my kimono tighter. The trimmed and perfectly shaped eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as the perfect rosy lips pouted in a perfect 'O' shape. The beautiful brown eyes were always of the scholar scanning for knowledge and I knew this was no different. My Doctor was the most remarkable creature I had ever met and if whatever was growing inside me was some part of Lau as well then I knew goodness would come into the world. My lips opened but as always the beautiful creature in front of me was faster and sharper than ever.

"Kenzie wow, congratulations. I'd like to give you a full physical as soon as you're comfortable. I don't want to cross private lines but your health is one of my top priorities." The warmth and care in the Doctor's voice filled my heart with warmth and pride but at the same time it turned me on.

Maybe it was my increased libido or maybe it was Lau's newfound hate for shirts as I took in the fine toned body of my lover in nothing else but shorts. I loved that with this new sudden gender change that Lau had embraced being naked more often. My mind might've ran somewhere else but Kenzie's voice snapped me out of it.

"What?" Kenzie chuckled as we noticed the blonde look straight at the used tests and I felt the cold panic fill my veins. "No Doc I'm like not even… what?"

Lau's head tilted to the side cutely confused as Kenzie rambled and I understood I had to come clean to Lau. It was the right thing to do but I was petrified at the possibilities. Not only was that but the predicament of Lau's body right now priority over anything else. If we ever found the cure and make her a woman once more, would she hate this child as a reminder of this unpleasant time? I was scared.

"Kenz how about you make sure Lau's game gets saved and you give us a minute?" I offered as Kenzie looked relieved while nodding.

"I can totally do that… I'll be in the living room if anything. Just, don't fret to holla." Kenzie assured wide eyed at us before scampering away from the room.

Blessed Fae for gifting me with the lover I had because Lau stood perfectly still by my room armour looking like an Adonis. Patience was one of the Doctor's greatest virtues which was why I had grown scared of things to come when she had become frantic with her own health. When the first serum came along I saw that patience envelop this beauty again and hope filled me.

I was scared of the whole situation at hand but just thinking of Lau's help through it all was enough to make me even consider the alternative. Truth was I didn't know much about my Mother if anything at all, so I had no precedence to what was about to happen to me or my body. It's why it scared me so much when Evony stopped me in the bathroom. She knew more than I did and that scared me. It was how it had been my whole life but somehow Lau was a beacon of light and knowledge that kept me grounded.

"Hey." I whispered as Lau's eyes lit up pushing from the previous position by the armour.

"Hey there… Are you alright Bo?" That tone in Lau's voice was uniquely her. Man or woman it was always there, that compassion that took precedence to anything else.

"Have I told you recently that being an Incubus suits you?" I asked as the blonde smiled at me with tight lips and a small look skywards.

"Well as a Maestre I did date a very powerful Succubus. I was a very hot woman at some point if you could believe that." Lau joked but I sighed.

"You're a very hot person still Lau… I find you extremely sexy either way." I admitted as I felt my libido pick up and my eyes flash blue.

I could see Lau's cheeks redden as he bit his lip like I absolutely adored. The golden aura now constantly around the Doctor shone like a beacon and I licked my lips unconsciously. I knew I had to have a serious conversation with the blonde but I also wanted to show Lau and prove to this beauty in front of me that I loved her or him or whatever EVER she turned into.

"Bo… I can read you like a book now and it seemed like you sent Kenz away for something important right?" Lau's caramel voice made me smile brightly. "You're lighting up like a fire-work."

"Ever so sharp Doctor Lewis." I chuckled nervously. "I don't know how to go about this so I'm just gonna come out and say it 'cause Evony is coo-coo but she's observant-"

"My aunt Evony? I'm not following you Bo. Is Kenzie preg-" The blonde started confused over my rambling but I was on a roll.

"I'm pregnant Lauren."

For a moment I was horrified to think that I had gone deaf this time. It was a silence so absolute that it frightened me. I never thought I would have to utter those words in my lifetime but here I was being met by shock and quite possibly denial. I didn't know if I could handle Lau's rejection on the matter but as an afterthought I guess anything was possible.

I watched as Lau found the edge of the bed and sat down slowly as if internalizing what I had just said. I wanted to reach and brush the beautiful and soft blonde hair back and kiss the strong forehead to reassure Lau everything would be fine but I held back. I wasn't sure if it would be welcomed and that scared me even more.

"I don't believe I heard you well there babe." Lau's voice was thick with its French accent and I could hear the cute anxious stammer to the Doc's tone.

"Oh you did hear me well… I know our hearing is good." I smiled as I saw realization dawn on the blonde as the caramel eyes met my own.

"You—you're pregnant? But… like how?" Lau stammered as I took a seat beside the Doc's slightly bigger frame.

"You have a new part…" I started jokingly shoving my lover slightly as the Doctor's laughter soothed me. "It works really well and we use it frequently."

"I get that, but I've had this thing for a while now and we've had intercourse more than a couple of times-"

"You can be so aloof while being so brilliant." I laughed as I felt Lau's arms wrap around me while I felt his brain practically working behind me.

"That could only mean that the hypothesis of me reaching a stage of power that matches your own… that's impossible I'm still part Maestre." Lau tried to reason quietly as I thought about it myself.

"I am the daughter of some remarkable Fae. That much I do know. You're no chump either if you call Evony auntie. Maybe my juice oomph'ed your juice and now you've unlocked your whole potential. Like a level up or something." I tried to explain as Lau smiled and turned in my arms looking excited.

"So… you're saying I made this being inside you?" Lau's voice was full of wonder and I marvelled at the innocence in the blonde at times.

"I am." I nodded. "And I know things are complicated and our lives are an insane puzzle at best… I know you're uncomfortable being a man and I'm scared to death about all of this but yes… I am pregnant with _**your**_ child Lau."

"Oh boy." Lau laughed as the delicate Doctor hands instantly moved to my belly and the beautiful face of my lover lit up. "This is insane… it's amazing though. Never in a million lifetimes did I fathom…"

It was as if the air had returned to my lungs seeing how happy Lau was after all. It was almost as if the sight pushed me to want this that much more. I flinched at the last vague memories of fighting with my mother and I tried to push those doubtful thoughts away.

"Kenzie oh my God get in here I'm going to be a Momma!" Lau announced in the thunderous French accented voice as I laughed and Kenzie rushed into the room.

"Correction, Bo here is going to be a Mother. You're actually a Father Lau. Congrats regardless, equality for all." Kenzie laughed as Lau seemed to ponder on it for a second.

"Wow, she's right Bo. Technically I am about to be a father because I am the one adding the sperm to the whole equation." Lau's Doctor educational tone was back and I enjoyed it while Kenzie made a face.

"Ew no! I don't wanna hear about you guys banging. No!" Kenzie shook her head as we laughed.

Kenzie started going on and on about how she was about to become and aunt while Lau babbled about all the tests I needed to go through. It was like everything around me was muted as my mind ran a mile a minute. I wasn't sure how this would work but I was petrified it wouldn't. I had to see Trick immediately to know all he knew about my mother and her pregnancy with me.

As much as it scared me I needed to find information about my mother. All I knew was that I had almost driven her mad while she was pregnant with me and that's why she tried to kill me several times. Even the last memory I had of her was an unhinged woman yelling about my Father's wrath in a lab full of hostages. I had no idea how Succubi procreated and what it entailed and if it entailed something along the lines of murderous insanity I wasn't sure if I could continue with this course.

I felt a gentle nudge before my eyes focused on the adorable smirk the Doctor had mastered. It wasn't difficult to realize that the blonde was worried but as Kenzie blabbed away I realized Lau didn't want to overwhelm me.

"Bo what if it's a girl?" Kenzie asked wide eyed as I paled at the realization that a small being was inside me.

"I want to say there's a 50/50 chance with these kinds of things but there's a lot that we don't know about Succubi pregnancy so I will refrain from any-" The Doctor's luscious lips stopped moving as realization hit the marvellous brain that I adored.

"I think you broke the Doc Bo." Kenz pointed out as I chuckled shaking my head.

"No. I just… We have to talk to Trick at once. He's the only living Fae that had witnessed a Succubus pregnancy." Lau mentioned firmly before I shook my head once more.

"He wasn't exactly kosher with my mother when I came around babe." I admitted as the blonde shook his head.

"Actually, I knew that. I was thinking more along the lines of your grandmother. She was a Succubus as well was she not?" Lau asked deep in thought as the blonde moved towards me.

The delicate nimble fingers ran on my skin as the Doctor took my vitals carefully. As scared as I was, Lau's gentleness was bringing me comfort in a way that almost convinced me that I could do something as crazy as bring another being into this world.

"She was a Succubus. I just don't know how much Trick remembers from that time." I admitted as Kenzie shook her head behind Lau.

"Well, if it's for your well-being then there's no more discussion. I'll go get Trick while the Doctor checks you out. Just be aware that it takes me 20 minutes there and back? I don't want your poor Grand-Pappy scarred for life." Kenzie advised as we laughed and agreed.

Lau was busy seeing Kenz out as I sprawled in the bed while my hand hung over my stomach. It was surreal to know there was something in there that Lau and I had created. I know it wasn't under the best circumstances but it was ours. All that didn't negate the fact that I was terrified. Pregnancy was something that I never ever ever thought I would have to deal with this young in my lifetime.

Reality was that as far as I knew from Trick and Lauren Succubi had different protections in place to prevent unwanted pregnancies. The problem was that we are so rare that there's not much documentation if any of what kept us from getting pregnant at any point. It was like the secret formula for Fae birth control and we couldn't crack it. There was myth and legends that the men who impregnated Succubi had to be powerful to be able to do so. I hadn't had the time to meet my grandmother but Trick was very powerful indeed. My father was to my knowledge very powerful as well so it kind of fit the bill.

From what I had gathered in some old books Trick had Succubi and Incubi only came from a Succubus mother. Even if the Father was an Incubus, if the mother wasn't then the baby would be whatever Fae the Mother was. I sighed frustrated knowing this was going to be hard.

The fact that we were such sexual beings brought logistical problems in the end and with how many times we fed Succubi could probably re-populate the world. That's in part why Succubi were so rare in the first place. I had only met one other Succubi which was my mother impersonating a European Succubus in her crazy haste. I had also met an Incubus in a case I had for Ryan, a Loki that I knew. As excited as I had been to meet a male counterpart of myself I had come across the problem that while bisexual he was more inclined to his masculine side. He spent the whole afternoon making eyes at Vex instead of informing me of my breed.

Since I was in a lesbian relationship in nature I wasn't at all ever worried about pregnancy. I knew the rules so I always fed from Fae I knew I could overpower. Dyson for a long while gave me a fright but with the knowledge of my lineage, I now knew Dyson probably never really stood a chance. This was something I never in a million years believed I would have to deal with and yet here I was. I never thought Lauren would be a man or an Incubus but here we were.

"I'm sorry if everything has been a little overwhelming." Lau's voice wrapped around me like a safety blanket as the blonde joined me in bed where I had settled to think and wait for Lau.

"It's very shocking." I admitted nodding my head slightly.

Lau pulled a chair close to the bed I was on and sat across from me folding his big frame in line with mine while the Doctor took my hand gently. I could see the compassion in the brown eyes that I loved so much and I knew I had to be honest with my lover.

"I'm very scared and I don't have much information to go on about Succubi. I think we need to think things through. We need to explore every possibility." I spoke quickly rambling with my hands before I lost my nerve in the guilt that covered my voice.

The silence that covered us again was very deafening and I didn't know quite well what to say or do about the situation. I had probably said the worse thing I could and yet I meant it. I didn't know how this would affect our lives in every way and if it was for worse and not better shouldn't we think about that? What if I turned into a murderous psychopath against my will and tried to hurt Kenzie, or Lau or the baby?

"You… you mean you don't want to keep the baby Bo?" Lau's whisper almost broke me but the blonde hair shook as the Doctor pondered even more. "I'm sorry that I assumed that you would want to keep it. It is ultimately your choice in the matter…"

"I… I don't want to just give it up Lau." I surprised myself in the honesty within my words. "I'm not saying let's not before we do. I'm just scared. You know my mother was and is insane… how do I know that wasn't the pregnancy? Why don't we know more about Succubi pregnancy? What's the big secret?"

I could see Lau internalizing the information as I explained my deepest and darkest fears about this situation. We weren't out of the woods yet when it came to Lauren being an Incubus and the bill regarding the Doctor's health and here we were with another crisis.

"I can see where the absence of information might create a negative experience for you." Lau admitted sweetly as I brushed the blonde hair back from the handsome face. "Trick is on his way and you know I will now pull whatever strings I need to so we can find out what's going on. I don't care who in my family or in the Dark I have to speak of for the wellbeing of my lover and my child."

I smiled brightly at the words uttered by the smarty pants. I adored this woman even when she wasn't one. Everything that I adored about Lauren was here in arms reach, no matter what body and if only she could see that too we could perhaps concentrate in passing that to our child.

"You're sure about this Lau? I mean, I know that you're not happy being a man-"

"Are you kidding me? I know I've been super busy with a cure and serums and becoming a man and the whole enchilada but really what has never changed is how I feel about you. I've wanted you and perhaps a family of our own for quite some time." Lau explained as I listened carefully to the blonde baring a beautiful soul.

"I… well we joked." I smiled admitting sometimes I _would_ wonder.

"Yes, and in every scenario we thought that I would carry our smart beautiful baby which we would've found a perfect donor for. I won't deny that part of me wants to feel what a growing life inside of me feels like but if I have to trade that for the fact that I am biologically this child's parent then sign me up." Lau laughed a bit as the delicate hands held my own.

"So you're glad you're a man right now?" I pushed as I saw the Doctor's eyes roll.

"If pushed to admit so, then yes. Right now, I am very happy that somewhere in there there's something half you and half me." Lau whispered as the Doctor's hand rested on my stomach gently and I felt something stir within me. "Well more you than me but you get it."

_o0o0o-o-o0o0—o0o0o0o0o0—o0oo0o0o-o0o000-0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o0-o0o-

As I prepared a sandwich for Bo and one for myself I felt my mind going a mile a minute. The more I thought about it the more it fascinated me. I never in my life imagined that I could biologically bring a life into this world with Bo and here we were. It was a scientific opportunity of a lifetime on top of the extreme happiness I felt at becoming a parent. I still longed to be this baby's Mother and not its father but for now I could let that slide to concentrate on Bo's pregnancy.

It was frightening how little information on Succubi procreation we had documented through the ages. Even my family knew very little details of the race and we were 'know it alls'. I made a mental note to go talk to Auntie about this. Bo had mentioned her name in passing and I wondered to what extent Evony knew what was going on with Bo. For now even though I wanted to run a full physical on the woman I loved I also knew I'd be back in the lab tomorrow. One day couldn't possibly hurt and I wanted to lavish Bo and soothe her worries maybe replace that anxiety with excitement.

As I set out to cross the clubhouse and feed my lover Kenzie shuffled into the living room followed closely by Trick. I gave them a gentle smile as Trick laughed out loud shaking his head.

"No matter how many times I see you it still startles me the first five minutes Doctor." Trick smiled and I shook my head with a deep chuckle.

"I can imagine so; I still do a double take in the mirror sometimes." I admitted with a shake of my head.

"Kenzie said I was needed here immediately but I'm not so sure what's going on." Trick advised as Kenzie held her hands up.

"You guys should tell him." The young goth explained as I laughed.

"Of course we should. Why don't you guys have a seat in the living room while I got up and get Bo so we can explain together?" I maintained my polite and respectful tone with Trick knowing he liked that about me.

"We'll wait, take your time." Trick assured as I could hear Kenzie offering him a shot of vodka.

Running up the clubhouse stairs to Bo's room I realized this place wasn't baby proof at all. Kenzie and Bo loved living here but with a baby on the way it would be less than practical to stay in the crack shack any longer. I didn't want Bo to feel controlled by her circumstances but I would figure out the best possible way to approach it.

These were things we had never spoken about. Yes; like any other normal couple sometimes we'd lay naked in each other's arms and speculate what it would be like to raise a child together but from that to expecting there was a huge gap. I never thought it'd be a situation that would catch us by surprise since we would have to go to great lengths to get one or the other pregnant when I was a woman. If the tables had been turned and Bo had been turned into a man then perhaps we would've worried about it sooner since Maestre pregnancy was equally as simple as human pregnancy. With Bo being a Succubus we never thought the issue would present itself because even though we didn't understand it or knew exactly what it entailed we knew Succubi getting pregnant was extremely rare.

I walked into Bo's room with a mission to look presentable before Trick. I doubted that sweats, no shoes and no shirt was welcomed by the once leader of the Light Fae. As I hollered at Bo that he was here through the bathroom door I heard her recognize what I said and focused on the task at hand. I threw off my sweats in favour of jeans and soon a purple v neck was on my frame hugging my muscular frame. I walked up to the mirror to fix my blonde hair before putting my shoes on.

Even though I did have a startle here and there with my new body I was now used to how big I was and how my frame was pure muscle. My scruff was framing the bone structure that Bo loved so much making my rosy lips look much more pouty and luscious. I chuckled at the irony that my lips would become much more kissable while being a guy. When I was satisfied with the way my hair fell to the side I donned some socks and sat at the end of the bed waiting for Bo anxiously.

The door swung open not much longer after that and out came the beautiful Succubus in all her glory. I could feel myself swallow thicker under her stare and I wondered if the wave of desire I felt for her every single time I saw her would prevail now that I was an Incubus. The brunette gave me a smirk as she swayed her hips towards me. The black leather pants were tightly framing her every curve as the deep cut black camisole made her cleavage look sinfully good. She was a walking temptation and in this new powerful, hungry body I wasn't sure how to tame the beast craving for her.

"I can see you approve of my outfit Doctor." Bo purred as I chuckled.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for your beauty." I admitted as her smile graced her features.

"You're getting so much sex tonight." Bo declared with a laugh as I shook my head with a smirk and followed her out the room trying to not think of later.

I didn't know how Bo wanted to approach this so as we sat down in the living room I decided to let her take the lead. Trick had given her a tight hug before we took a seat and now he sat with adoration in his eyes for his granddaughter as she asked him about the bar and how his health was. I guess Bo was stalling but I let her, knowing this had to be scary for her as well.

In the end even by the best standards this was a bit complicated. The fact was that I was Dark Fae related to the Morrigan and Bo was unaligned, leaning more towards the light side while she was the granddaughter of the Blood King. It was pretty lucky that Bo was unaligned because if she had declared Light we would've not been able to be together. It was punishable by death in a way that neither Trick nor Auntie could help us with. Yet now we were bringing a life into this neutral ground of chaos and I wondered what it all meant in the great scheme of Fae things.

"Ysabeau, although I appreciate the light conversation let's be honest. I don't believe you brought me here to just converse so don't dilly dally and ask whatever you guys need help with, my child." Trick asked in a fatherly way as I watched Bo blush busted.

I reached for her hand and held it as she gave me a grateful look and a squeeze. She took a deep breath and a beautiful smile crossed her features. I felt my heart hammer in my chest at the nervousness, deep down I wanted Trick's approval. I wanted my Aunts approval and I wanted to be enough for Bo to be someone she could feel proud of having on her arm.

"I _**really**_ need to know all you know about how Succubi procreate." Bo blurted out as Trick looked like a fish out of water.

"I… I don't really know much. It's not something you discussed back when your grandmother was pregnant with your mother. I mean it was woman stuff you know." He shrugged with an apologetic smile.

"Do you remember anything? Like maybe if she had cravings, or if it was a long or short pregnancy? Any complications?" I offered trying to jar his memory as I saw him rub his chin in thought.

"Well, with the passage of time and all… I mean it was so long ago that I don't really remember how long the pregnancy was to be honest. You guys know how time feels out of perspective with our lifespans." He chuckled as we nodded. "I do remember her wanting Colcannon a lot… oh and threesomes."

"Ew! Gramps there's things you DON'T share with your granddaughter." Kenzie declared as Trick shrugged with a smile.

"No, no this is good." I assured as Bo was still stumped from the information.

"Why? I mean, why the sudden curiosity? I was startled to be asked to come so quickly." Trick admitted and Bo and I shared a look as I nodded at her.

"Trick… I think it's a very real possibility that I'm pregnant." Bo confessed as the old man leaned back in the couch in shock.

"You're expecting a child Ysabeau?" Trick breathed after a second meeting her eyes as she smiled nervously and nodded.

"And we don't know much about Succubi pregnancy and the only two Succubi I know are mom and grandma so I thought I'd ask in case you knew what was up—I'm just real scared about this cause nothing is concrete—and I don't know if grandma had an insane spell like mom—and I don't wanna end up killing my kid or Lau or you all—I'm so excited but terrified and I just-"

"Bo, baby please breathe calm down…" I begged as she rambled and I could see the panic in her eyes as Trick laughed.

"Calm down Bo this is great news! I'm about to be great-grand father! The Clan Fin Arvin is bountiful once more!" Trick declared with a booming voice as he stood and embraced Bo in a warm hug. "It'll be alright Ysabeau."

I felt good about Trick knowing even though we didn't have any answers about anything yet it felt good to have his support. Besides his love for the conservative Trick was alright in the end and I was glad Bo had him as her family. He had sat back after letting Bo go and wiping the corners of his eyes with tears of happiness. In a second his head tilted towards me as a light bulb seemed to turn on in his head.

"Wait… how did this happen? I mean… Was it you Lauren?" he asked as I nodded not knowing what was coming next.

"But… wow… weren't you sick? How did you get the power? No offense but Bo here is something else…" Trick chuckled and I agreed.

"You have every right to ask Maestres don't come anywhere near the power of Succubi. I was sicker than all of us thought to be honest. In the end I was able to correct my issues using a serum with Bo's regenerative powers, it's what gave me the power…" I explained as his eyes grew wide.

"Lauren you mustn't' delve into this any deeper!" He exclaimed standing up and pacing the room. "This is incredibly serious and unprecedented. I understand the thirst your kind has for knowledge but this goes against so many Fae principles."

"It's not like Lau was looking to be an Incubus!" Bo declared as I slammed my palm to my forehead.

"AN INCUBUS OH MY GOD!" Trick exclaimed as Bo made a frustrated face and whispered 'fuck' noticing her blunder.

"Trick I assure you nobody besides I know the exact formula of my serum and this information will potentially be destroyed after I make sure I'm fully healthy. I will not let anybody reproduce the results gained here, it'd be too dangerous." I admitted in the utmost professional tone.

"This could backfire so grandiosely that I fear for your safety." Trick admitted as he gave me a stern look. "Stop playing with these things Lauren, you're not the Ancients. You're a different species now besides the fact that you're a man! This will definetly turn some heads don't you think?"

"Trick it's alright, we can feed each other which makes things easier to keep under wraps. We will be careful but you can't fully expect us to cross our arms here while Lau's health deteriorated and the Doctor had the power to fix the dilemma. May I remind you of a little book in your basement?" Bo countered as Trick gave her a look knowing they were both dropping it.

"Regardless of how we got here and all the activities you're about to desist on; I am very happy for the both of you to become new parents. Congratulations." Trick changed his tune and offered me a hug which I took.

"Thank you. We really just want to find out all we can to help Bo in this time." I suggested as he nodded.

"Talking to my daughter is out of the question with how insane she is; perhaps I can contact the friends I have in the Old Country. Is there anybody in your Clan or family you could ask Doctor?" Trick asked me as I nodded knowing I'd do straight to my aunt soon enough.

"Speaking about that Trick…" Bo was hesitant and I knew what question came next. It was the one that terrified her the most. "Was grandma… was she insane with mom as well?"

"No, Gods no Bo…" Trick whispered with a shake of his head. "Isabeau loved Aife deeply until her last breath. I'm sure your mother was a product of her circumstances Bo and I regret that so deeply."

"I know." Bo admitted.

After pleasantries and a few beers to celebrate as Bo abstained for water Trick left happy with the knowledge we were expecting. I wanted to go talk to Evony right now but I fought to calm myself and stay with Bo. We had already spoken to Trick today so I would go tomorrow after the lab and check-in with my aunt. Bo had curled into the couch with a tub of ice cream and a pickle. I stared at her in gross disbelief while Kenzie made gagging sounds and Bo defended her choice by saying it wasn't her wanting these things.

The Succubus had changed into a kimono since she felt bloated a bit and curled into my side as I draped my arm around the couch. Kenzie had turned on a scary movie and we got engrossed in it as I let the normalcy of the night seep into me before all of this blew up. Trick was right, there had to be consequences to what I was doing and what I had discovered. I was torn between documenting my findings for any other Fae ill like me or keeping this vital information hidden to protect Bo and Trick. I wasn't unaware that people would love to exploit Blood Sage genes if given the chance. I shuddered at the prospect and Bo held me tighter thinking I was scared from the film.

The morning came early bringing with it a new bout of nausea for my beautiful woman. She insisted she didn't want me in the bathroom and with a sigh I concentrated in my morning work-out to decompress. It was probably an hour when I popped the earbuds out of my ears and looked at Bo's exhausted form with loving eyes. I hoped this nausea didn't set in the whole time she was pregnant because it would be very unfortunate.

"That was incredibly horrible. I need a nap after that." Bo admitted throwing herself face down on the bed.

"I have to head out before we go to the lab later. Would you like for me to bring you anything?" I asked as I pulled out my clothes for the day and thought about everything I would have to talk to Evony about.

"You." Bo replied smoothly with a mischievous look as I let out a hearty chuckle.

"I think we can arrange something about that." I winked before disappearing into the bathroom for my morning routine.

I arrived at the compound a bit past 10am as the sun shone down on me. I could see everyone staring still as I passed by in a brisk walk. I wondered if Bo got this all the time as well. I had to ask her about reading auras and controlling how you perceived libido. I had dressed in a simple dark jeans and grey button down with rolled up sleeves and yet I was getting looks as if I was walking around naked.

I was grateful when I arrived at Evony's office as I gave her some space to answer a call she was on. The woman was always busy, whether it was with her record company or her duties as the Morrigan there was always something on her plate. I could hear her snark someone over the phone and in a second longer that phone call was dismissed as she barked instructions to her new assistant to not disturb her.

"What happened to the Seniatta?" I asked curiously as I heard a different voice coming from the assistant desk.

"Bianca? She tried to frame Vex in a coup." Evony explained boredly.

"Oh… did you kill her?" I asked intrigued.

"Don't tell me you're one of the girl scouts now dear Snot Cookie. Is shacking with the Succubus turning your heart all Light and no play?" Evony accused as I scoffed.

"You know that's not the case auntie." I gritted through my teeth. "I'm just curious."

"Good 'cause I don't need to remind you of the times you blew some chumps up for me don't I?" Evony's smile was sadistic and I sighed indulging her. "What was that ridiculous name you used? Ah yes Karen Beatie was it?"

"You don't… I mean, it was the Morrigan's will and I obliged." I admitted dutifully.

"That's right… I AM a lenient leader letting you frolic around with the granddaughter of the Blood King." She reminded and I nodded knowing other Fae had been killed for less.

"I know, you're awesome but did you kill the Seniatta?" I put us back on track.

"No, no. She killed herself before I got to it. I mean the cheek!" Evony sighed in frustration. "Reminded me of that nurse you killed in Congo… what was it?"

"Rachel" I reminded her and she smiled in approval.

"Ah yes, Rachel it was! That little slut. I told her before you all left to now get on your bad side." The Morrigan mumbled as I laughed.

"I didn't **kill** her, she just didn't watch her step. What was I supposed to do? Mention the snake pit behind her?" I chuckled and Evony laughed.

"Yes yes! As if… well she had it coming. Oh it's so hard to find good help recently why don't you find me a good loyal assistant?" she begged me but I shook my head.

"If you weren't so stubborn and used some humans here or there you'd find them quite loyal and useful." I reminded her as she groaned at me bored.

"You and Vex with this sudden softy heart of the two of you! It has to be that little Kenzie thief, right? He keeps talking about mascara tips from the goth." Evony dramatized as I laughed.

"Come on auntie you like Kenz too, she's spunky. There's a reason Vex and I love her." I urged and she gave me a head shake.

"I don't suppose you dropped by to talk about Bianca's demise so what brings you to auntie?" the woman cooed and I chuckled.

"You know why I'm here." I admitted levelly and she smirked.

"You are like that bum of a father you have… never revealing your cards until the last second." She gave me a proud smile and I took the compliment.

"What can I say? A chip off the old block." I admitted as she shook her head.

"So congratulations on a working penis!" she raved and I couldn't help but groan.

"It worked fine before I got her pregnant, thanks." I added and Evony's eyes shone.

"Seriously though, knocking up a Succubus is huge, I'm actually quite proud of you. Them bitch cousins of yours on your mom's side can shut the fuck up now."

"Thanks auntie." I blushed. "I'm waaaaaaaaay over my head here though. There's not much I know about Succubi pregnancy."

"Well that's 'cause it's all a big mystery! For centuries you only see a handful of Succubi and Incubi hanging around which is why you're going to stick out like a Cyclops in a Selkie club!" She accused and I groaned.

"How'd you know?" I asked with a whine and she laughed.

"And yet you insult my intelligence again! I knew because I know you and how your stupid genius mind works." She admitted and I huffed.

"So now what?" I asked as she tilted her head.

"I don't know, really. I mean I already have my people scouring the archives but the only Succubi pregnancies I've heard of has been Isabeau's and Aife's. As you can tell because of the ruckus the Light was creating back then there's not much documentation about how this went down." Evony explained.

"So this shit is going to be trial and error?" I mumbled in disbelief.

"Unless Trick remembers something. That old man is good for nothing I tell you. A royal pain in my ass." Evony huffed and I smiled.

"He indeed doesn't remember much, chalking it up to 'woman things' or whatever." I was beyond frustrated.

"Of course." Evony bellowed. "What I do know is that Succubi pregnancy terms are backwards. It can take up to 9 months but most don't. I have NO idea what makes the babies go Pop before 9 months so that's up to you brains."

Frustrated with the overall lack of information I made the drive home hoping Bo had gotten at least a bit of rest. I didn't rush as I enjoyed the drive and made sure to give Alycia a call with the hands free. I advised her to set up a station with a few essentials for a pregnancy test and a sonogram. I didn't say for whom or what I wanted to do but she didn't ask any questions either. After we hung up I mulled things over.

Trick had struck a nerve with his reaction to me becoming an Incubus. I now had the tense ordeal of disposing of all vital information about this matter. He was correct in being outraged about my digging and fumbling around with blood as powerful as Bo's and ultimately his. I had been so worried about what I needed to do for myself that I had no thought of what could come out of it. I was playing with fire and the possibilities were endless now that Bo was pregnant.

When I got to the house Bo was waiting for me in the porch. I smiled as I saw her jump as she saw the car approaching and give me a beautiful smile. I pulled up alongside of her and returned a tight lipped smile.

"Hello there beautiful." I whistled a bit as she chuckled.

"Hello there Doctor. Would you give a girl a lift?" she asked and I laughed.

"Of course babes, hop in." I encouraged as she did.

"Do you think Trick was right? That I shouldn't worry about my mother being insane?" Bo asked me in a vulnerable voice as I cleared my throat from the lump in my throat.

"Baby… your mother went through a lot up until the point when you were born. Some of the horrors she faced we don't even know about it so in the end we won't know. I wish I could give you a certain answer just like I wish I had a concrete answer for many of our conundrums. I can however assure you that whatever happens we'll face it together." I explained as she smiled and nodded giving my hand a squeeze.

The rest of the ride there was spent in silence as her hand was gently on my own. I loved the way we fit together even when I wasn't my usual self we were still this puzzle that connected to one another for a perfect fit. I could guess we were both preoccupied by the thoughts in our head that the drive felt fairly short for both of us. If I was being honest I couldn't help the excitement and utter terror I felt inside. Bringing a child into this world was an amazing responsibility so I felt under prepared for the task.

When we went into the building Alycia wasn't there. She was busy attending an emergency call but had left detailed instructions for Zoe to help us with. Zoe was a godsend through my treatment and the ensuing follow-ups so I trusted the Skunkape. The nurse was diligent in examining my progress and I thanked her thoroughly a couple of times as we spoke of mundane things. She was reserved and never asked me about the pregnancy test procedures I had requested to be set-up. Bo had been quietly observing everything they were collecting from me and chuckled as I turned in my sperm container to be analyzed.

"I'm pretty sure we know your stuff works Doctor." Bo teased and I snorted a laugh.

"How about we make it official after I get done here and we go check it out?" I suggested as she nodded unconsciously resting her hand on her stomach.

"Zoe did Alycia set up a couple of pregnancy test for me?" I asked as the nurse nodded.

"They're in the examining room B ready for use Doctor." The nurse gave me a smile as she held my gaze slightly "I can assist with the sonogram if you'd like. Give you an opportunity to experience this yourself Doctor Lewis."

The offer was sweet but being the perfectionist I was in regards to Bo's health I wanted to make sure everything was beyond good. I appreciated the professionalism the nurse offered us and thought that if I had been pregnant and not Bo I would've probably insisted she do my sonogram. I opened my mouth to decline as I was about to get up from the examining table when I felt Bo's hand in mine.

"Let her do it please." Bo's voice was so gentle and vulnerable that I realized **she** wanted her lover here and not her Doctor.

"Of course." I assured and gave a solid nod to Zoe who gave us a smile.

Before long we had shuffled in the next examining room where Zoe gave us a moment after collecting Bo's blood for Bo to get into the standard hospital paper gown. The beautiful Succubus kept giving me bashful smiles as my heart swelled really taking in this moment. My lover was about to take an ultrasound to confirm that we were expecting our child. My heart hammered in my chest but my brain couldn't quite compute it as it was. Maybe because I was a man; or maybe because I had never expected this but somehow I couldn't assimilate quite well the actual measure of things.

Bo's hand found my own as Zoe instructed her to settle down on the examining table. I could somehow sense how tense and nervous Bo was or maybe it was an echo of my own nerves. Our eyes met in a silent moment of bracing ourselves almost knowingly that our lives could potentially be forever changed after this. I leaned over and kissed her lips tenderly before kissing her forehead.

"We've got this." I whispered and she winced with the cold gel being applied to her stomach.

"We do. With you I can do anything." Bo breathed looking into my eyes.

"You give me too much credit there lover. I-"

A deafening sound took over the room as we focused at what was unmistakably a heartbeat. Our heads snapped towards the monitor where Zoe was smiling by and I could easily discern where the baby began and ended. I was puzzled about how clear it looked and how advanced it seemed to be for such a short amount of time. However, I could see it with my two eyes. This life growing inside of Bo now had a face and a name in my mind. One look into Bo's teary eyes showed me that her life was just as changed as mine forever. It didn't matter if I was a man, a woman or a dog because in this moment I **knew** I was a parent. This was our child and Bo and I made this life together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, what can I say other than MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! We survived a couple of hurricanes, got power on and off and on again, our internet went into the shitter and now it's back so why not celebrate with some new chapters all around? (You read that right… ALL around.) I hope I see some reviews of how excited we all are that this story is back. :)**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **Last_Dragomir**

 _Disclaimer: All Lost Girl characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just contributing to my own storylines and character development._

 **Chapter 12:**

I was sad to say the joy of the moment although eternal in our hearts, was short lived. It was Zoe the first one to voice what I had spoken of before. The baby was way too big to how far along Bo should've been. From then on I had jumped with tests, lab work and everything else I could think of to figure out why the gestation period was abnormal. It had been two weeks with no answers and I was growing as impatient as Bo's growing stomach.

The Succubus was indeed insatiable lately and I had to give her my all in the bedroom as well as running errands. She often had the weirdest cravings like sardine Sundays –no, not the day- and crab meat nachos. I shuddered thinking about it but at least she'd have the decency of washing up after consuming, so I couldn't complain much.

Everything else had taken a back seat: From Emanuelle to my Serum, everything had been neglected in favor of monitoring Bo's health. If it hadn't been for Alycia I wouldn't have continued to monitor myself but she was adamant to take care of me while I took care of everyone else. I wouldn't deny her, she was definitely right, but I was not bothered by things that were now trivial. I felt stronger every day and with Bo's voracious appetite I was getting fed continuously.

"You know I've been doing a lot of thinking for the last few days and I even went and had my stars read." Trick started from where he had been quiet in the living room.

The Blood King had been spending way more time here than ever before. I was in the process of selling my apartment so that we could buy an actual house and he was helping us pack and keep the movers in line. He insisted he knew a Light moving company that was reliable but he had been keeping a close eye on them so they wouldn't steal so I thought it ironic.

"Oh yeah? Did that help any?" I asked genuinely curious. Frankly, I was tired of Bo's mood swings so I welcomed the conversations with the old man.

"Yeah, it actually did! Around the fourth month, Isabeau's mood swings stopped-Thankfully!- It changed for something else, but I remember it not being as bad as her mood swings. If Bo is anything like her grandmother Fae help you, Doctor." Trick chuckled and I smiled half-heartedly before turning to the door for it had swung open.

"We're home!" Kenzie announced walking in the door with Bo in tow. "See Doc, all toes and hairs accounted for. Jr is fine too…"

"HIS NAME WON'T BE JUNIOR!" Bo rolled her eyes and Kenzie just laughed nodding.

Trick and I laughed along as I took the woman in. Pregnancy suited Bo. She was her perfect self but a bump was already visible and slight changes were a sight to behold. Her face was slightly rounder but not by much while her cheeks were adorable, the now visible bump always had a hand on it as if she was protecting the baby at all times. Her breast had grown even more if possible and in the intimacy of her bedroom, I'd explore them over and over again.

"Laurent please!" Bo groaned and I closed my eyes ashamed as Kenzie and Trick looked at us confused.

"The movers are done for the day and I just wanted to see Bo arrive safe and sound, Kenzie would you mind taking me home? Remember the move-in date is tomorrow everything is almost set up." Trick offered as Kenzie nodded.

"Yeah, I was heading out anyways, I have to set up my new room in the house, no way you know what I like Doc Muffin." Kenzie laughed and Trick bid his farewells with us before walking out with Kenzie.

Bo had moved to the living room, it was bare except for the couch that was getting tossed after tomorrow. I could see her looking around the room with melancholy and I sat at the opposite end of the couch propping her feet on my lap before starting to knead at the knots I found there. Bo's head fell back with enjoyment as I massaged her swollen feet when all of the sudden her head popped up and her hands flew to her belly in a rush. My heart hammered with worry as I watched her.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked panicked as a slow smile stretched across Bo's lips and she pulled my hands to her stomach.

That was the first time I felt the baby kick. It was magical as I stared at Bo with awe. I felt my eyes brim with tears as I leaned carefully and kissed her lips gently but purposely. Bo's arms wrapped around me and pulled me in as her tongue danced over my swollen bottom lip and parted them for easy access. I moaned into her mouth as her tongue touched mine and it was then that she forced me off her with a resounding push. I landed on the floor dumbfounded. Before I could ask her what was going on Bo scoffed at me and shook her head in disdain.

"You only want me for sex!" she spat as my head hammered with the accusation.

"Of course not Bo!" I called out to no avail.

"Bullshit! You're like every man now!" Bo yelled and I flinched as tears welled in my eyes.

I had to repeat to myself this wasn't Bo, this was her condition. She was probably going through some adverse Succubi pregnancy side effect but I couldn't really muster up much of a reaction as I sat there on the floor where she had thrown me.

"Here you go knocking me up and expecting me to change my whole life! I have to move and do everything to please you!" Bo accused once more and I flinched as a tear escaped me.

"Bo please this isn't you…" I whispered.

"And this isn't you either Lauren." She spat and walked over me and out of the house.

I wept. I wept like I had never wept before because it hurt so badly. It was something I couldn't describe quite well into words. One thing was thinking Bo would not want me in this form anymore and another was experiencing it. It was a huge void of nothing that left me breathless. I was so taken aback I could not even stand to go after Bo.

I don't know how long had passed that Kenzie had walked into the house with a worried look. I had let my mind run in all the panic-induced scenarios I had not allowed myself to think of until now. I had fought to stay positive along the worse of these two weeks, but my mind was growing as weary as my body. Bo's words replayed over and over in my mind as I looked up to meet Kenzie's saddened eyes. I was sitting in the same spot where Bo had left me before the young goth stared dumbfounded at the state she had just found me in and cursed angrily in Russian. She gathered her small arms from under my armpits and raised me up with a strength that surprised me.

"Please come home." Kenzie begged as I fought to not cry again. "It's not really home without you in it."

"I don't think Bo wants that." I admitted and Kenzie shook her head.

"That's not true Laurent, her pregnancy is being mean to you and it will pass, you will have an amazing baby and then bam amazing succu-sex." Kenzie wiggled her eyebrows at the insinuation as I groaned in anger remembering the discussion.

"Look Bo won't tell me what happened but with the last few days I could tell it was something to do with you. I know you guys are probably going through something rough but at least come home, I have a couch, I don't want you here alone tonight cause she moved from morning sickness to cuntaville so… please?"

"Alright, alright Kenz." I smirked and chuckled sniffling pitifully.

I managed to pick myself up and help Kenzie pack the last box left in the house. We both gave it a long hard look before I picked up the box and followed a teary-eyed Kenzie to my car. She had been driving it more than me these past few days and I didn't mind at all, she had been a godsend through all this and had kept Bo and I together more than once. Kenzie had been right, Bo's constant mood swings and anger towards me was getting to a boiling point for sure. I wanted to keep strong and keep repeating the mantra I had given myself: this wasn't her; this was a side-effect of her pregnancy. However, with each new day came something worse or more hurtful than the last time. Today I wasn't sure if I could recover from.

It wasn't a long drive for Kenzie and I but when we got to the new house Bo had already fallen asleep in the main room where our clothes and everything had been set up. We were sharing a master suite with a built-in nursery on the side and all of our possessions had been boxed up to that side of the house. After we got there Kenzie insisted on keeping me company but I dismissed it with a smile and an assurance that I was going to be fine. With a sad smile and a pat on my knee, I watched the goth leave for her room in the other side of the house which was separated by the living room, the dining room, kitchen and my office.

I settled in the living room which had the couch and not much else besides the box with the surround sound system in the corner. I was saddened by the things Bo said but like Kenzie had pointed out, it was probably all a big side effect of the pregnancy. We didn't know much about it still and I hoped we knew more soon. I turned on the TV to distract myself after I had shed my jacket and sat on a tank-top and sweats. Bo worried me as I flipped the channels I was already anxious by her growing size, the mood swings were also getting worse. I huffed after seeing a move-in company commercial and realized they'd probably be angry in the morning with our presence. The movers would have to deal with us jumping the gun by a few hours but who really cared? I sat there relaxing on the living room couch as I stared at the infomercial of the muted television.

Sometime that night I had fallen asleep because I woke up being shaken awake as I opened my eyes in a slight panic. Kenzie shushed me with her finger after making sure I wasn't going to make her fly with a brusque movement. She motioned towards the Master bedroom with her head and pressed her finger against her lip so I would keep silent. I frowned as I recognized the sound of Bo's crying clearly as if I was in the room with her. I worried right away and walked rapidly towards the room. I held the desire to throw the door off its hinges and peered through the crack of it. Bo has curled up under my sweater once again; she was wide awake and had a picture of us in her hand. I bit my lip as I held back the tears.

With a pang of sadness in my heart, I pulled away from the door and rushed by Kenzie out the door. I could hear Bo whisper my name as I left the house and I wondered if she was calling me or recalling my woman self. I cringed at the thought and hopped in the car Vex loved so much. I peeled out quickly as my heart hammered and my mind raced.

I hated driving barefoot but I had to get out of the house. I couldn't really sit there and take the truth hitting me in the face. Bo wanted **me,** the real me and I simply couldn't and didn't know how to deliver it. I wanted to hold her, to enjoy our pregnancy and deal with the easy goings of parenthood. I should've known better being Fae. Nothing was ever that simple, now was it?

I found myself in front of the last place I expected. I haphazardly parked my tuner in the front and jumped out in a slight panic. The butler eyed me with disdain at the sight of my shirtless, shoeless body and scoffed. I growled and pushed past him with my bigger frame as he gasped taken aback when I mumbled I was Doctor Lewis.

As I started going up the familiar stairs I was met by the slam of a door and a scream of the butler's name. I knew she was mad, but I was glad she was awake. I ruffled my hair as I met her halfway up the stairs and she glanced at my broken frame with sadness. She opened her arms and took me in her embrace before barking at the help.

"I tried to tell him these weren't visiting hours-" the butler tried.

"HE HAS NO VISITING HOURS! THIS IS MY NIECE AND SHE CAN COME AND GO AS SHE PLEASES!" Auntie roared at him as the butler apologized profusely still confused. "GO TO WHATEVER HOLE YOU SLEEP IN AT NIGHT!"

With that, the man disappeared at once and she pulled me back so she could see my face. I had started crying somewhere in the middle of this and I must've looked pitiful. Aunt Evony gave me a fond look and wiped my tears.

"What is it snot cookie?" she asked gently. "You look so saddened."

"Bo wants Lauren," I whispered and Evony frowned.

"But you're…"

"She wants me as a woman… she has said as much." I flinched as Auntie rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense! This Succubus pregnancy bullshit has me up to here!" she pointed at her forehead "I need you to hold on until tomorrow. I have been pulling some strings here, I am NOT in the mood to be second guessing with my grandnephew!"

Suddenly my heart swelled as I saw the fierceness in her eyes. Could it be she actually loved our baby already? I could see she had noticed not only her words but how I was looking at her and she poked her tongue at me in a mock.

"What? Sue me!" she threw her hands up caught. "I'm excited about your baby Lau… It'll be all your smarts and probably the Succubus' bite, which I am a fan of."

I laughed and sniffled as I nodded agreeing. I had thought about it every second. Who would the baby look like? Would they be an Incubus or Succubus as well? Would they be smart or like to fight? Would they be brunette or blonde? Would they have that gorgeous beauty mark next to Bo's lip?

"I'd hope so." I smiled sadly as I looked up.

"Finally a worthy heir! I always thought it'd be you my child, but then you fell for the Succubus and it all went to hell. Literally, you brought hell into this family Lau." Auntie reminded me and I laughed.

"Well, to be fair hell's daughter is pretty hot." I defended myself and she laughed.

"You thought with your nuts even before you had them, explains so much!" Auntie laughed and I followed feeling so much better. "Listen, hun, I know it's hard and if Bo's anything like the cow she looks like she could be, she's probably being hella mean. If she misses Lauren too fucking bad because this is the hand you guys have been dealt with right now."

"I know but…" I tried and she shook her head.

"There's a baby on the way, Lauren, you guys don't get to say 'well this got too fucking hard'. I made that mistake once, and you know I've regretted it my whole life." Her face turned sad before it steeled again with her resolve. "Go home, God knows it's gorgeous with how you dipped into your fund… and makeup with the mother of your baby."

It was an order coated with love and I smiled. It was as good as it got with her and I took it. It was exactly what I needed. I hugged her against her wishes and bid her a goodbye as she reminded me to wear a proper shirt next time I came to visit her.

I took the road back more calmly trying to set my thoughts straight. I enjoyed the sunrise as I let my mind wander to my aunt's words. I knew she was right and we had to make this work. I trusted her to know that if she had answers coming then I could hold off until then to make drastic choices. I would never abandon Bo nor the baby but perhaps they needed space from me.

By the time I got to the house Bo was on the porch with a mug of tea. Her eyes looked tired and her smile was apologetic as she saw me pulling into the driveway. It seemed like the movers were applying the last finishing touches early and she had been kicked out of the house. I parked carefully as to not interfere and walked slowly towards the brunette feeling the still dewy grass on my toes. Bo produced a mug of coffee from behind her and offered it to me as I got to her. I took it in silence and took a seat beside her as we watched the morning sun start to warm up the landscape.

I felt her lean her head on my shoulder as her hand found it's favorite place a top of her belly. She let out a big sigh and I wrapped my arm around her. Bo burrowed into me deeper and groaned wrinkling her nose.

"Your smell is off." She declared and I braced for another mood swing. "I must be losing my mind. I know you smell delectable."

I marveled at the fact that she wasn't berating me at this moment. It felt like a blissful morning if I wasn't walking on eggshells. I wanted us to work on this but how? I didn't want to bring it up for fear of another hurtful fight.

"I miss you, Lauren." She whispered. "I don't know if it's the pregnancy or me… but I just I miss your delicate frame below me… how I would feel you from the inside… your perfect breast…"

I almost wept at the admission but held back from it blowing hot air through my nose. I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent letting the words wash over me. I missed me too, I missed all those things she said and more. I was now a well-tuned oiled man-machine who shaved every morning and peed standing up, but it was all a façade to cover how much I missed being a woman.

"I miss it too Bo," I whispered finally finding my voice. "I don't know what to do about it, really. I mean, between you and the baby-"

Bo cringed and nodded as she recollected what I had said. Her hands tightened around my waist and a big sigh was gone through her lips.

"I thought you'd leave me this time. I'm a real bitch right now." Bo breathed with a shaky tone. "I have no idea when it comes or how to stop it. However, you don't deserve any of this. I'm so sorry."

It broke my heart to realize she was crying and I held her closer letting her unload everything out. I rubbed the back of her shoulders and soothed her with my movements as she eventually sniffled down to hiccups by the time the sun was hot on us and I could hear the movers start to pick their things up inside. I wanted to say something but I wasn't quite sure of what would be helpful at this moment to ease her longing for me.

We both jumped as the door swung open and the movers started to file out of the house smiling at us. By the time the last one went by he stood in front of me handing us the keys with a proud welcome speech he had prepared. We smiled and chuckled at the cheesy puns he prepared as the crew laughed along loading up their tools. In the end, we watched them drive off before walking into our brand-new living space. Everything looked as perfect as the designer said it would've been and Bo decided to run us a bath before we called in sick from the world. Apparently, Kenzie had taken off at the sight of the movers and it would be Bo and I alone all day.

I hesitated at first to get into the bath with Bo, her words had cut deeply into me and it still felt fresh and raw to be accompanied by the heartfelt confession this morning. I blushed as I got into the warm water as my movements were more conservative than usual, trying to cover the vast difference in our anatomies. Bo had taken the sponge in her hands, she was ever so gentle with me like she knew how much pain she had caused me before and wanted to wash it all away. I let her, closing my eyes and melting into Bo I took a second to imagine myself as I was. I imagined Bo lathering my breasts lavishly before dipping down past my navel…

I gasped as I felt Bo's hand on my not-so-foreign appendage firmly. I had gotten carried away with the thoughts of Bo's hands on me until I felt them really on me, on the not so new me. I whimpered at the sensation as my head leaned against the Succubus' shoulder while she kissed my forehead. I reached for her hand embarrassed still about the words we had exchanged but Bo was persistent as she kissed down my jawline and down to my neck. I moaned while she sucked at my pulse point and applied more pressure on y swollen need.

"Bo…" I whispered trying to muster something else to deny her.

"Please let me make you feel good, it's the least I can do." She whispered in my ear while moving her nimble fingers along places that made me buckle into her hand.

"I don't…" I struggled between pants "I don't want to make you un-uncomfortable."

"shhh." She finally silenced my protests as her lips swallowed my own and I let my mind wander off to just the feeling of her touch.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

By the time I heard the doorbell I had washed the brand-new bathtub for the sixth time. Bo was somewhere in the kitchen making fun of my obsession with the Clorox but I was mortified of how weak I had been once Bo's hand was on my penis. Bo had been on a mission to convince me it was her pregnancy talking earlier and I was ashamed of how weak I was when the Succubus would seduce me. Bo was in the middle of making us lunch after looking for a movie for us to watch when the doorbell rung again.

"Babe, can you tell whoever it is to fuck off? Even after all that bathtub antics I need some Doctor in my life." Bo chuckled from the kitchen and I could practically feel her hunger through the wall.

I dropped the brush and took off the gloves throwing them in the trashcan before rinsing my hands and adjusting my pants before reaching the door. I would get uncomfortably tight when Bo would use that phrase now since I knew it meant she was hungry in a different way altogether. I didn't need to be answering the door with a chubby half-erection all the time now so I focused my mind on the steps of a colonoscopy to get myself off that train of thought. I had every intention of telling whoever it was to fuck off and go rip off Bo's clothes. It was an involuntary reaction to her libido, much like magnets, I could not deny Bo when she was in need of me. However, when I opened the door all thoughts of anything went away as my mind blanked in amazement of who was standing before me.

"My oh my, I hate to interrupt savory moments such as this but I was told to come over in haste. As dreamy as you are I find myself disappointed that Bo didn't keep the good Doctor around; now that was a smart and charming candidate." The woman in front of me sighed dreamily and while I swelled with pride, Bo's voice reached our ears at the same time.

"Lau come on babes who is it?" Bo sounded closer with every syllable as the older woman threw me a pleased smile while she now regarded me completely different.

"Hello there Ysabeau!" the woman smiled as Bo reached the door and went completely still as recognition flashed in her face instantly. "I'm so glad to find the Doctor is still the one for you!"

"Mom?" Bo whispered in astonishment as the older woman smirked and curtsied.

"Right here baby, oh look at you! You're positively radiant and round!" Aife gushed as she opened her arms.

Bo walked right over to her slowly in a daze that confirmed to me that she was as conflicted as I had thought she would be. Her mother was not the best memory she had in her mind, but I knew Bo had always wanted to change how that meeting had gone like. I couldn't understand how the woman here was in front of us look sane. How did she know where to find us?

"Mom? I… wow… how did you find us?" Bo asked what was in my mind.

"May I come in or am I to stay outside?" Aife asked as I stammered and invited her inside taking her lavish coat from her. She seemed fresh off of Europe and that was puzzling to me.

She walked in followed by Bo who threw me a puzzled look as I shrugged. I was just as confused as she was and I wasn't quite sure what to make of Aife being in my living room now. I walked into the house following the both after closing the door realizing that my afternoon had just turned a hell of a lot more interesting.

"This is a lot more stylish than that shack you were in Bo. I bet the Doctor had a lot to do with that. I apologize for not realizing it was you, you must get it quite often these days." Aife chuckled and I threw a laugh into the air.

"Faesus Bo, you are every mother's dream; the house, the hunk of a Doctor, a bun in the oven…" Aife started clapping slowly in awe "I am impressed, this is why I never liked the mutt, you could do so much better."

"It isn't about that Mom." Bo growled and Aife looked her up and down. "Oh my, we don't have as much time as I want. Are you still hating his guts?"

"What?" Bo asked as I stepped forward.

"Not in the last 12 hours." I admitted as Bo looked back at me.

"Well I'll be damned, that's faster than even you Ysabeau!" Aife looked alarmed now and her head snapped towards me "How long since she started morning sickness?"

"Two weeks" I recalled instantly as Aife's eyes widened.

"What is going on!?" Bo snapped and we fell silent.

"I was called in to help you both along with the pregnancy process. I am aware I don't take the mother of the year award at any lengths, but I do hope I can make a better grandmother than that starting with sharing what I remember of the pregnancy process."Aife explained.

"But… we fought last time we saw each other." Bo breathed out as she took a seat on our new couch.

"Well, there was someone with your best interest in mind that put things into perspective for me when they came to explain the situation." Aife explained.

"Who in the hell was that?" Bo asked even though I already knew who it was perfectly.

The front door swung open and there she stood, with a satisfied smile and an exited curtsy.

"It was I, of course! Only the best for my grandnephew." My aunt Evony entered our new home letting me know she was holding back nothing when it came to my baby. She was team dark heir it seemed, for better or worse, I was going to accept this.


End file.
